


Inhale

by Bellarkesdramione



Series: Take a breath, then another. [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, EnemiesToFriendsToLovers, Fluff, Multi, Protective! Bellamy, Romance, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, jealous! Bellamy, jealous! Clarke, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 67,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkesdramione/pseuds/Bellarkesdramione
Summary: Currently undergoing editing, so if you get notified of chapters, it is because of that.BOOK ONE! *Modern AU Bellarke*They say that in a single moment, the way you view life can change. Clarke Griffin was no stranger to change and everything that it does to a person. At 11 years old, her entire life changed. She lost her father, her mother is no longer the loving woman she once was, and she now has to live in a town where she doesn't know a single soul. That is, until she meets Bellamy Blake; she didn't realize how much her life would change after meeting him...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/ Clarke Griffin
Series: Take a breath, then another. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it isn’t too cringy and horrible, but I just really love bellarke, and wanna express that. I don’t have a Beta so any mistakes made are mine! I’d love to see your feedback, and suggestions!! Hope you enjoy

♕♡♚

**_She was Eleven years old_ ** when she said goodbye to her old life, leaving everything she ever knew behind; in order to move to the small town of Arkadia. As they drove away from her old home, memories of when she was actually happy crept into the parts of her mind that she kept locked away. 

Days where she would spend hours upon hours covered in old paints, charcoal leaving smudge marks on her cheeks; blackened fingernails leaving evidence of her activities on every wall she touched. Her father would look at her with pride in his eyes, telling her all about the dreams he had of their future. Opening a gallery and featuring her as his top artist, showing the whole world her wonderful creations. 

On the happy days, glimpses of sunlight would peer over the horizon of the beach, while her parents held each of her hands, lifting her up each time a wave crashes against the shoreline. The wind blew through her mother’s long brown hair, and whenever it got trapped in her mouth, her father would laugh and reach over to pull it away from her face. He would send both of them the most dazzling smile, and would tell them they were the most important people in his life. 

But those happy moments are gone. 

And now as they drive; watching the trees fading in the distance, Clarke realizes that the happy memories are fading with them. The memories she held so dear to her heart are no longer at the forefront of her mind. 

They’re replaced by pleading voices of her parents, begging the bad men to leave their little girl alone. 

Her confusion as to who is in the house, making her parents scream the way they are. 

The echo of a gun sounding off into the living room, her mother’s screams following closely behind as her husband falls to the floor, the blood leaving his body faster than she can stop it. 

Instead of the laughter on the beach, all she hears are her mother’s screams of agony as she holds her dying husband in her arms, cursing whoever dared to come near him. 

She can’t picture anything else in her mind other than the fact that when she called out for her father, silence followed, and he would never call her princess ever again.

She was only eleven years old when everything she ever cared about was taken away from her. It’s unnerving to think that just a week ago, she was sitting on the beach with her family happily watching the sunset. Now she’s here, wallowing in her own agony, with her head against the window as she wills herself not to cry. 

Abby looked over at Clarke in the passenger's seat, and took a breath before speaking. “Clarke… things will be different here. We’re going to move in with Marcus Kane. Do you remember him?” 

Of course she remembered him. It’s hard to forget the man that was so clearly in love with her mother. Marcus Kane, head of security for Arkadia. The man her mother met while she went to a medical conference. Her mother was one of the most prestigious doctors in California, so her attendance was an anomaly in Arkadia. Abby took Clarke with her this time, wanting Clarke to get out of the house and experience new things. She was eager to join her mother. Abby worked too much sometimes. 

When they bumped into Marcus at an old diner, her mother lit up and embraced him with a warmth that is only reserved for old friends. Her mother explained they went to high school together, and that they used to be best friends. Clarke felt skeptical of the man that looked at her mother with the same amount of love in his eyes that her father did. She didn’t like that. 

“Yeah, mom. I remember him. Why do we have to move in with him? Why can’t we just stay with the Jaha’s?” She asked. 

Clarke loved the Jaha’s. They were her family's closest friends. She met the youngest Jaha; Wells, when she was only three. They connected instantly and have been inseparable ever since. He’s the brother she never had. Her and Wells would always love to look around at her family’s study, and would often catch their parents involved in heated discussions. They didn’t focus too much on that though. That’s what adults do. They argue, and fight, and never tell the kids what’s going on. 

Snapping Clarke out of her gaze, Abby sighs. “Clarke, we talked about this. Marcus is going to take care of us, and make sure that we have a good life. We can’t stay with the Jaha’s because we are leaving California. There are too many memories here, we need a fresh start.” 

Clarke huffs. “I don’t _want_ a fresh start! I want to stay here!” 

Abby looks at Clarke in anger, something Clarke has never seen from her mother before. “That’s enough! I don’t want to hear it. The decision is made, and if I hear one more comment or complaint out of you, I will not hesitate to ground you.” 

Clarke turned her head back to the window, focusing on anything besides the anger that she feels towards her mother. 

She was eleven years old when she realized that along with her father, her mother was lost. She was still here in the physical sense, but the mother she once was is no longer here. She’s a shell of herself. 

They pulled up to a driveway that was way bigger than necessary. As the car parked, Marcus Kane walked out of the ridiculously large house, opening her mother’s car door; like a gentleman would do for his lady. 

“Abby, Clarke, welcome to Arkadia. You girls are going to be happy here, I promise.” 

Clarke looked at Marcus through her long lashes and it was in that moment she decided that she didn’t care for his empty promises. Happiness here was not something she saw herself reaching. Not without her father, and the woman her mother used to be. The only promises she can rely on, are the promises she makes for herself. 

♕♡♚


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpse of Clarke’s childhood in Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first real chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy! As always I appreciate any feedback and suggestions! Any mistakes made are mine!

♕♡♚

_**It's been two months**_ since they moved to Arkadia. Clarke thought that time was moving faster than that. So for it to have only two months since her entire world fell apart, was shocking to say the least. 

The location of where they lived seemed to have been the only aspect of her life that changed. Well; that and the absence of her father. Her mother now worked at Arkadia Memorial Hospital about twenty minutes away from the gigantic house that Clarke is now forced to call home. Though it’s closer than the hospital in California, her mother’s distance from being home, and near her daughter is farther away than it’s ever been. 

It's the last day of summer, and tomorrow Clarke will have to go to her new school; Arkadia Middle, where she will be in the 6th grade. She thought that she would be spending this final day with her mother, and yet here she is; alone, while her mother is wrapped up in work. 

Clarke sighed and continued to look down at the town map, the only thing that is keeping her busy with her mother working and Kane too nervous to approach her. 

She looks down at the map, and looks at all the markings where the buildings are. This town is so small that every major building has the town name in the front of it. Arkadia Elementary, Arkadia Middle, Arkadia High.. it's like she can't get away from the reminders of this town no matter where she goes. 

She was restless all night thinking about all of the new people she was going to have to meet when she finally got to school. She hasn't spoken to anyone besides her mother and Marcus since her father died. Clarke was never the quiet type, but a lot has changed since she was that young girl hanging out with Wells Jaha on the sandy beaches. She doesn't even know where to start in this 'new life' her mother wants for them. 

Tired of being trapped in her room, Clarke stood up and walked to the door, determined to force her mother to spend time with her. As she made her way down the stairs, she found her mother and Marcus Kane talking while they were making breakfast. They were speaking in quiet whispers, Abby’s face crinkled by her forehead like it does when she is agitated. Clarke tried to be discreet but the wooden floor creaked under her weight. 

Abby turned around, face drained of color. 

"Clarke, honey… why don't you go exploring today? Get familiar with the area. Take some granola and go change into that new outfit I got you." 

Clarke furrowed her brow at her mother, but knew better than to argue with her. Arguing with Abby Isn’t smart, and it won’t end the way she wants it to. A lot has changed in the 2 months they have been here. Hell, since her father died. 

Abby doesn't allow Clarke to go off course from the plan that she now has laid out for her life. It’s a strict schedule. Take all honors courses, study hard, graduate with honors and immediately start studying to be a doctor. Set in stone, and if you go off course then there will be consequences. Any time Clarke argued with her mother, it resulted in more grief than it was worth. So she gave up, and had to grow up way sooner than she should have. The old Abby Griffin would have never let Clarke wander around by herself, but the new Abby couldn't be bothered with Clarke as of late. 

Clarke nodded, and left the house. She made it to Polis diner before she realized she forgot the map she had. Since the diner was the only place she really remembered in Arkadia, she knew they had extra maps on the side of the building. She walked to the side and grabbed the map, and scanned it to find a nice place to spend the rest of her day. Her eyes landed on a lake, and she smiled to herself. It’s close enough to a beach. 

Soon, she found herself sitting in the sand next to the lake, watching as the trees swayed and the water rippled with movements. She had to admit, no matter her feelings of her new home; this place was beautiful. 

The lake was surrounded by flowers, and had a rope swing that was attached to a tall oak tree. Staring up at the creek, she has the urge to draw. She hasn't picked up her sketch book since her father died, and standing here, she feels motivated enough to do so. 

As the wind started to blow, she closed her eyes and imagined what her father would have thought of this place. How he would run up to the edge of the water waiting for Clarke to come swinging through and cause a huge splash. She didn’t know how she was going to get through life without him. 

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when a girl wearing a little red ribbon ran up to the creek. She had long dark brown hair that bounced as she ran towards the lake, and green eyes that matched the trees. The girl stopped right in her tracks when she noticed Clarke. 

"Hello, I'm Octavia Blake. What's your name? I've never seen you here before!" 

This girl is enthusiastic to say the least.

"I just moved here from California. My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

"Well Clarke, welcome to Arkadia! I know it's not much but, it's home!" 

Octavia had an innocence about her that made Clarke envious. Watching as her eyes light up each time she smiled, reminded Clarke of a time where people would tell her she was the happiest girl alive. However, that role was now held by Octavia. 

Deciding that she wanted to know more about the hyper girl with the kind smile, she decided to keep the conversation moving. "Thank you for welcoming me here. How old are you?" 

"I'm 10, I'm going into the 5th grade tomorrow. I don't have many friends... but I guess since you're new here you don't either. So guess what Clarke Griffin, you just got yourself a new best friend!" 

Clarke giggled, amused at her excitement. For the first time since moving here, she didn't have a pit in her stomach, and that was thanks to Octavia. That’s good enough proof for Clarke that the girl would make a good friend. 

"I'm 11, I'm going into 6th grade tomorrow. And yes I guess you're right, I don't have any friends. I'd love to be yours!" 

Octavia's face lit up with excitement. She grabbed Clarke's hand and started walking back in the direction she came. Clarke struggled to keep up with the younger girl's quick feet. 

"You're going to be at the same school as my big brother! He's 13, gonna be in 8th grade. He can show you the ropes! I gotta warn you though, he's a bit of a jerk, and such a dork, but he's okay once you get to know em'."

Clarke laughed, and walked along with Octavia listening to a bunch of stories about Arkadia and the people that live there. Octavia tells Clarke all about her other friends. There’s Jasper; the goofy boy that always likes to wear goggles, Monty; the sweet boy who likes plants, and then there is Atom; the boy Octavia has a crush on. Clarke promises to help Octavia learn more about boys; even though she doesn’t know much about them herself. 

Octavia also tells Clarke about her brother. His name is Bellamy, and he loves history. He will spend hours at a time watching old documentary movies, and loves reading old literature. Octavia called it lame and says he’s like an old man that never has any fun, but Clarke finds it fascinating. Her father used to love reading old Greek mythology books to her at night. Clarke found herself eager to meet Octavia's nerdy older brother. She feels that they would get along really well. 

They approached Octavia's house and Clarke's eyes lit up. It was a small house, painted a pale shade of yellow, with a white wrap around porch surrounding it. Off to the side was a little garden filled with flowers, and different kinds of produce. On the other end there was a little shack, Octavia said was where her mothers sewing supplies was. This little home reminded her of her old house in California, and she finally felt like she was home, unlike the stuffy mansion she now took residence in. 

They walked through the front doors and heard music playing from the living room. They turned the corner to find three boys lounged out on the couch surrounded by empty boxes of pizza. 

"Hey big bro! I made a new friend today. Her names Clarke!" 

Clarke's heart began to race with anticipation to see which one of the boys was Octavia's brother. When the tallest one with the curly hair and chocolate brown eyes stood up and waved, Clarke decided right there that he was the most beautiful person she's ever seen. 

He smirked and looked right at Clarke after hugging his sister in greeting. 

"Hey O, hi Clarke. I'm Bellamy. It's nice to meet you."

Clarke blushed. 

"It's nice to meet you too. I just moved here, I wasn't expecting to make any friends so soon, but Octavia is pretty great!" 

Bellamy laughed. "Yeah she really is." And smiled at Clarke. "These are my friends Nathan Miller, and John Murphy. Both of them like to be called by their last names though so just keep that in mind." Bellamy lowered his head to whisper to Clarke, "They think they're cooler if they go by their last names, I just think it makes them sound like punks." 

Clarke giggles and Murphy screams a loud "Screw you Bellamy!" across the room. 

"Looks like you need to work on your whispering skills." Clarke said with a smirk of her own. 

Bellamy let out a scoff "Whatever you say Princess"

Clarke freezes, and her playful smirk falls off her face. She knows he didn't mean it in a bad way, but hearing the name her father used to call her made Clarke's whole body shake.

Bellamy could tell she was pale and asked her if she felt sick. All Clarke could do was nod, and the group decided to walk her home. When they approached the Kane household Bellamy started to laugh. 

"I guess I wasn't so far off in calling you a princess, princess." Octavia elbowed Bellamy in the ribs, scowling at him. "Bell stop being a jerk!" 

Clarke sighed, confused by the sudden attitude change from Bellamy. "It’s okay tavia', not the first time I've been called a Princess." Bellamy looks up at Clarke, traces of that stupid smirk reappearing on his face. 

"So Princess, why are you hanging out with the peasants then?" 

Clarke's eyes widen and her jaw drops. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me" 

Clarke glared at him, "Why would you say that? You were just being nice to me literally 5 minutes ago, and now just because I live here you're being a jerk?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother "It’s because Bell has this idea that anyone who has money doesn't wanna hang out with the poor kids. Told you he could be a jerk." 

Clarke laughed, "Yeah, he really can be." As she spared a second glance in his direction. Suddenly; the most beautiful boy she’s ever seen became the ugliest. 

This time it was Bellamy who rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sorry. O, I'll see you at home." 

And with that him and his friends walked away, leaving Clarke irritated and confused. Yes he was a jerk, but she also kind of liked the feeling of being on her toes. It made her feel something. Even if it was annoyance. For that, she was thankful for Bellamy Blake. 

Clarke decided then and there that she wasn't going to let her mother, or Marcus Kane make her hate this place. Sure it's not home, but it can't be that bad. Right?

♕♡♚


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! I’ve been super nervous to post this story so hopefully it’s good enough! As always I appreciate all feedback and suggestions! Hope you enjoy !

♕♡♚

_**As the years went by**_ , Clarke and Octavia became inseparable. They spent as much time as possible together, whether it was at Clarke's house, or the Blake residence; which Clarke decided was way better than her house, if she could even call it that. It was more like a prison; what with the barren walls and cold atmosphere. She would choose spending her days at the Blake’s over her house any day, even with the older Blake butting heads with her at every opportunity he could find.

She wasn't sure why he went from being a sweet, teasing boy to this smug, narcissistic guy that paraded himself around town like he was the best thing to ever come out of it; but what she did know, was she wasn't gonna let him get away with anything he throws at her. That was what young Clarke did, and well; she grew up and let go of the notion that everyone in life would be your friend. She didn’t need _nor want_ a friend like that. 

She’s accepted the fact that they were never going to be friends. It was something she knew the moment he saw her house, and he turned the sweet nickname her father had for her into something that felt like fire being spit at her. Something filthy; hateful. 

However, regardless of all the unbearable moments with the elder Blake, there were times when she thought they could get along, and move past whatever animosity that was between them. Like when he found out about her fathers death.

It was the summer before Clarke's freshman year of high-school. She was hanging out with Octavia like they did every day for the past three years. The only difference between that particular day and all the rest, was the fact that it was the anniversary of her fathers death. This day was always hard for Clarke. She never wanted to get out of bed, doing the basic necessities deemed themselves too hard, and sunshine was painful to look at. 

Octavia knew about her father, but Clarke begged her to keep it a secret, not wanting anyone to pity her, or see her any differently. She spent the better part of her childhood hearing the adults give her their condolences, and explain how _‘oh so sad’_ it was that she didn’t have a father anymore. She didn’t need that from her friends. Although Octavia didn't agree with this, she respected Clarke's wishes and kept it a secret for years.

It wasn’t until that summer day that her secret became known. Bellamy came home from work in a worse mood than usual. She wasn't sure what he was so upset about, but she knew she didn't want to make it worse, or add to whatever he was feeling. Sure, they weren't friends, but she wasn't a terrible person either. Besides, she was dealing with enough already, and adding Bellamy’s problems into the mix wasn’t exactly appealing. 

When Bellamy walked into the living room and saw Clarke his face hardened. It was as if he was a ticking bomb, and she was the catalyst that finally set him off. 

Looking at Clarke he smirked, "Wow, what a _surprise_. The princess is here again. Don’t you have a posh mansion to go back to? Why don’t you ever just stay home?" 

  
Octavia grimaced and started to beg him to just let it go, but Bellamy didn't listen. He _needed_ something to take his anger out on, and Clarke was there, and he knew that whenever they fought, they wouldn't take anything they said too seriously.

This time was different though, Clarke wasn't fighting back. She just sat there and looked at him with an exhausted look in her eyes. Her legs tucked underneath her, hands clasped around them as if she was holding herself together. 

"Bellamy I'm really not in the mood for this today, okay? Can we just call a truce for now?" She asked. Even though he could hear the pain in her voice, he couldn’t control himself from his words. They came out of him uncontrollably, and before he could even think twice about them, they were spoken into existence. 

"What's the matter, Princess? Tired from spending all of daddy's money?” Bellamy scoffed, “ _Come on_ life can't be that tough on you. You haven't had to work for anything a day in your life, so what could possibly be going on in the life of _Clarke Griffin_ that means you just ‘can’t deal with this’?” 

Octavia glared at Bellamy in warning. "Bellamy stop _now_!" 

Clarke placed her hand on Octavia's shoulder, shaking with tears in her eyes. "No Tavia it's okay. Everyone was gonna find out sometime right? My father is dead Bellamy. I'm not exhausted from spending his money, I'm exhausted because I can't close my eyes without seeing him get shot. I can’t close my eyes without seeing him bleed out on my living room floor, as my mother holds him. I can’t close my eyes without feeling like I’m hiding underneath the coffee room table praying that they don’t kill me too. So _sorry_ if I don't feel like fighting with you today, I'm just too tired to care."

Bellamy's smirk dropped, and his expression turned soft. He slowly made his way to Clarke, who was now crying, trying hard to even out her breathing. " _Clarke_ —"

"NO! Don't sit there and act like you give a damn about _me_ , or _anything_ I'm going through. You don't, and I don't need your pity, that's why I didn't tell you 3 years ago!" Clarke snapped through her tears, her voice strong in opposition to how she looks and feels. 

Bellamy takes a step back as if she just slapped him. Her father has been dead the entire time they knew each other.

She didn't correct him when he assumed Marcus was her dad, didn't tell him to stop when he would argue with her for hours about privilege. He doesn't understand why she just let him treat her that way.

"Clarke... I'm sorry. I _don't_ pity you. If you want me to go I will, but I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Clarke's dry laugh fills up the room. " _Right_ cause now you see me as the girl with the dead dad. Let's not act like this changes anything, you hate me I hate you. Let’s not kid ourselves into thinking this makes our relationship any different." She deadpans, as she begins to wipe away the tears on her face. 

Bellamy's face falls slightly, but it's covered up quickly by a smug smile. If she wants normalcy, that’s what he’ll give her. "Don't worry Princess, nothing's gonna change."

And he meant it. He wasn't going to make her think that just because he knows about her dad that he's gonna change his opinion of her. Sure, it definitely opened his eyes to a few things, but he had a feeling he was wrong about her for a while now. He just didn't know how to admit it. After one last glance at Clarke he walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

After that day, the weeks went on as they always did. Her and Bellamy argued as if he never found out about her father, and they still hung out with their group of friends.

It was as if he made a silent promise to her that he wouldn't treat her any differently because she was a little broken. He just pretended that he never found out about her trauma. She appreciated that more than he will ever know, not like she’d ever admit that to him, though. That moment was the first time she noticed his ability to be selfless. Putting aside whatever he’s going through to make life easier on another person. She always thought that he possessed that quality. That’s another thing she’d never admit to him though.   
  


* * *

Another year passes, and Clarke is going into her sophomore year of high-school. She just turned fifteen, and decided to spend the last night of summer at the Blake's house with Octavia. It's their end of summer tradition to get ready for school together in the morning. 

However this time, Octavia is going to be going to the same school as Clarke again. It’s the first time she will be at school with her brother in a while though, and Octavia is really excited about it. 

Bellamy is a senior this year, the football teams star quarterback, and President of the student body. It was a pretty impressive portfolio that he has set up for himself, and not at all unexpected. 

Another element that is different this year, is Bellamy’s absence. He hasn't been around much lately because of football camp, and student council prep meetings, so Clarke hasn't had to deal with him very often. Octavia struggled with it, and Clarke understood the empty feeling that Octavia felt without him there all the time. 

When Bellamy wasn’t there, she found herself missing him. Not missing _him_ per say. Not like she wishes he were there so she could see his eyes light up when he talks about mythology, or his freckles that dance across his skin. Definitely not that. 

She misses the fights and arguments because she genuinely finds them fun. No matter how screwed up it made her sound, she needed the back and forth. She needed that _fire._ And well, she never said she _wasn't_ screwed up.

Besides, objectively speaking, it's not like she _doesn't_ find Bellamy attractive. She does. She has since she was eleven. But it's different now. He's older, _she's_ older, and they both have changed so much. Bellamy's only _seventeen_ and he looks like a Greek god. Anyone with eyes can admit that, but his personality leaves much to be desired... most of the time.

Just as Clarke is getting lost in her thoughts, Bellamy came walking into Octavia's room, peeking his head through the door. He looks at both girls and smiles, something he’s been doing in relation to Clarke for a while now, no matter how strange it may be. "Hey O, I got a pizza downstairs. The guys are coming over to hang out, you can join if you want. You too Princess."

Clarke's head shoots up at his invitation, unexpected, but not unappealing. "Yeah sure, sounds good." She says with a slight smile, unsure of why Bellamy is acting so kind towards her. She tries not to dwell on it too much. Bellamy isn't _incapable_ of being kind, it's just he doesn't exactly _choose_ to be kind to _Clarke_. Not unless he wants something in return.

As Octavia scurries out of her room down the stairs, Clarke goes to follow, but is held back by Bellamy's hand grabbing onto her wrist.

Turning her around Bellamy looks at Clarke and smirks "Hey listen, I need your help looking out for O this year. I know she thinks I'm too protective, but it's her first year of high-school. She’s a little naive and still young. I don't want anything bad happening to her, you know?" He whispered, his face reflecting a genuine softness that she always saw when it came to Octavia. 

Clarke smiles "I know Bellamy. Don't worry, she's my best friend I don't want her to get caught up in the wrong crowds either. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Clarke.." Bellamy says with a smile that is so genuine it spreads throughout his whole face, shining through his eyes. She never expected to see that in reference to _her._

For a moment the two of them stare at each other without saying a single word. The air is slightly charged with something that is far from hatred as they stand there. Eventually, Bellamy realizes he's still holding onto Clarke's wrist. Clearing his throat he breaks the gaze and let's go of her. Clarke smiles and leaves the room, suddenly wondering why her and Bellamy _aren't_ friends. 

They're really not that different when you think about it. They both feel passionately about the same things, both have a knack for learning and being the best they can be no matter the circumstances. Maybe this year they can put this stupid rivalry to rest. It was never supposed to be that way anyways. But Bellamy hates her, and he wouldn't want to be friends with her anyway. Putting away the ridiculous notion, Clarke makes it down the stairs.

As she gets downstairs she sees that Octavia has already secured seats on the couch, and got Clarke a plate of pizza.

"Aw Tavia you take such good care of me" Clarke laughs, plopping down next to her best friend, taking the plate of pizza in her hands.

Octavia smiles "Of course I do, that's just what best friends do."

Clarke laughs and grabs her drink to take a quick sip of it. Bellamy chooses that moment to plop onto the couch... right next to Clarke. 

Clarke startles slightly, causing the liquid in her cup to slosh over the side a bit. In another act of maturity, Clarke just reaches for a napkin instead of commenting on her spilt drink. She cleans up the mess, and goes straight back to eating her pizza, before realizing Bellamy’s choice of a seat. 

"Bell...” Octavia begins, “You’re sitting next to Clarke." She deadpans.

"I'm aware of that O, you don't have to tell me." Bellamy replies seriously.

"I just think that me and Clarke have no reason to hate each other anymore that's all"

  
At that Clarke chokes on the pizza she was just eating. Leave it to Bellamy to shake up the carefully crafted routine they had.

Smirking, Bellamy looks at Clarke and pats her back. "You okay over there, Princess?"

Clarke looks at him, and behind the smirk she sees sincerity in his eyes. She also notices that 'Princess' doesn't have the same _bite_ behind it as it usually does.

"Uhm yeah I'm fine. Just don't know if I heard you correctly that's all."

Bellamy furrows his brow "What do you mean?"

Clarke looks at him and rolls her eyes in mock annoyance "Cmon Bellamy. You just said we don't have a reason to hate each other anymore. You have hated me since I was _eleven_ years old, and have said some pretty shitty things to me. Now out of _nowhere_ you decide it isn't necessary anymore? It just makes no sense. Where is that coming from?"

Bellamy's face falls slightly "It’s because I was an _ass_ and I realize that now. I didn't know you well enough back then to make assumptions about you, and I still don't know you well enough. Even _now_. Someone made me realize that I've been irrational, and I don't want to be that way anymore. So I'd like it if we could start over?"

Clarke thinks it over for a few moments. Sure, Bellamy has been awful, but she has too. They both got off on the wrong foot. Maybe she owes him the benefit of the doubt. It can't hurt to try out friendship right?

"Okay." Clarke replies. "Let's start over." She says with a smile.

At that Bellamy seems relieved. "Okay then, this should be interesting."

Octavia looks at the both of them and deadpans "This is the weirdest night of my damn life."

They all laugh, unaware of what this truce will bring.

♕♡♚


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter!! Hope you enjoy. As always I appreciate all feedback and suggestions!

**  
**

♕♡♚

_**The sound of an alarm**_ fills the entire room. Groaning, Clarke rolls over from her side of Octavia's bed and clicks snooze, hoping to get 10 more minutes of sleep. 5:30 in the morning is way too early to be awake, and she will never understand why high school students need to be awake so damn early. She turned back around and wrapped herself back into the covers of the bed. She knew she'd be able to get another 10 minutes in because Octavia slept like the dead and it takes forever to wake her up.

Just as she starts to doze back off, the door to Octavia's room opens up, and Bellamy sits on the corner of the bed. Placing his hand on Clarke's shoulder she groans "Ugh no, absolutely not. Bellamy, please, 5 more minutes."

Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head," Sorry Clarke I can't let that happen. You do this every year, what kind of friend would I be if I let you miss school?"

Rolling her eyes she looks up at him scowling,"Haha funny. We _just_ became friends, it's okay if you mess up a little bit." Winking at him she pushes the covers off and stretches.

She opens her eyes to see Bellamy looking at her, eyes zeroed in on her stomach that is peeking through the raised fabric of her top. She looks down and flushes, suddenly very embarrassed. She forgot her pajamas consisted of a tight light blue tank top, and little black shorts. She could tell he was trying not to look, his eyes focusing on random things around the room. She quickly adjusts the top and crosses her arms over her chest.

Clearing her throat she looks back at Octavia "We should probably wake her up now, you know she takes forever to get dressed..."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Bellamy says, suddenly looking much redder than he did before. "O', hey, you gotta get up you're already off to a late start!"

Octavia's eyes open up, and at seeing Bellamy she glares and grabs Clarke's pillow and starts beating him with it. "I already hate highschool! Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to wake up at this ungodly hour?? How am I supposed to _function_?!"

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a glance and then bust out laughing."Wow Tavia, you're really going _straight_ for the dramatics this morning aren't you?"

"Yeah seriously O' it's not that bad!"

Octavia glares at her brother and best friend,"I see, become friends for _one_ fucking day and you're already ganging up on me. Does loyalty mean nothing anymore?" she huffs as she gets up and flips her hair over her shoulders. "I call the bathroom first!!" She yells as she bolts for the room.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "You know I'm loyal to you Tavia!" 

"Yeah Yeah, love you, Clarke, now hurry up and go put up a pot of coffee brother!" Octavia yells from out of the bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh, she's being so loud!! Isn't she going to wake up your mom, Bell?"

Bellamy's head shoots up at the sound of Clarke calling him 'Bell'. "Oh no, she's not home. She went out with some friends after work last night and she decided to just stay at one of their houses."

"Oh, that makes sense. Better safe than sorry right?" Clarke says as she stands up and grabs her overnight bag.

"Right... I'm gonna go get ready. If you guys hurry we might be able to stop by the coffee shop you and O' love so much. We don't have any coffee to make here."

"YES!! I need coffee and no offense Bellamy, but you don't make the best cup. I'll make sure Tavia hurries her ass up!" Clarke says laughing as she barges into the bathroom with Octavia.

"Hurry UP Tavia Bellamy is gonna take us to the grounders!!"

Bellamy shakes his head and makes his way to his room, silently questioning why he didn't suggest friendship with Clarke sooner.

* * *

After getting the much-needed coffee, they pulled into the parking lot of Arkadia High. Bellamy turned around to look at Octavia who was sitting in the back seat next to Clarke. He had no idea why they both had to sit in the back, but after Clarke pulled him aside to tell him how nervous Octavia was, he couldn't question it this time.

"Alright O', the first day is always the hardest. After today everything will fall into place I promise."

"Yeah okay big brother, let's just get this over with..."

Leaving the car, both Monty and Jasper came running up to scoop up Clarke and Octavia in their arms.

"Okay girls, we're finally at the same school again, we're gonna have a good time right??" Jasper asks, trying to cover up his nerves with over-the-top excitement.

"Cmon jas you're gonna be fine. High school is not that bad." Clarke says as she walks into the building arm and arm with Octavia. "As long as you don't do anything stupid you'll get through freshman year with flying colors. Trust me, I know." 

"Alright, Clarke I believe you," Monty says. Monty was always more laid back and chill than Jasper was, that's why the two of them are best friends; they balance each other out so well. Just like Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke turns around and notices that Bellamy has already wandered off. It doesn't surprise her in the slightest though, just because she and Bellamy are friends now, doesn't mean he's going to spend all his time hanging out with a group of underclassmen. Even though she hates the stupid expectations of high school, she also realizes that appearances are kind of important to some people, and she doesn't wanna push her luck with any of them. Though she couldn't suppress the hope that Bellamy would be different this time. 

As they turn the corner Clarke bumps into someone's chest."Oh! I'm sorry" Clarke says as she looks up at the person she just ran into.

She sees a boy, that looks slightly older than she is, maybe a junior? He has long brown hair and a cheeky smile that goes across his face. He's cute. Nothing too out of this world though.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Finn." The guy says stretching out his hand.

"Clarke." She says as she shakes his hand. "This is Octavia; my best friend, and our other two friends Jasper and Monty."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm new this year, just transferred from New York." Finn says as he runs a hand through his long hair.

"Oh wow, that's actually really cool. What grade are you in?" Octavia asks, noticing that Clarke was a little distracted at the sight of him running his hands through his hair.

"11th. How about you guys?" Even though he addressed his question to the whole group, he was looking right at Clarke.

"Oh well Clarke is a sophomore, and the rest of us are freshmen" Jasper answered excitedly. "She's gonna be showing us the ropes around here, right Clarke?"

"Huh?" She said looking up from the ground. "Oh yeah, right. But I guess since you're new you're gonna need someone to show you around too?" She says looking at Finn.

"Yeah definitely. You don't mind?" He asks.

"Not at all." She says with a little smile.

"Awesome." He says as he winks at Clarke.

Blushing, Clarke clears her throat and says "Well I guess we should start heading off to the first period. Do you know your lunch schedule yet?" She asks the group.

"Yeah, I think all of us have 2nd lunch. So does Bell, so we're all gonna meet by the field." Octavia says. Looking at Finn she says "If you have the same lunch you can join us."

Clarke turns red and glares at Octavia. Knowingly,Octavia giggles and shrugs her shoulders as she grabs both Monty and Jasper's hands and leads them to the freshman hallway.

"I have 2nd lunch too, so I guess I'll be seeing ya," Finn says with a wink and walks away leaving Clarke standing alone in the middle of the lobby.

At the sound of a throat clearing behind her, she jumps and turns around to see Bellamy."Who was that?" He asks with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, that was Finn. He's new, junior. He has the same lunch as us all so Octavia invited him to join..." Clarke replies, trying to cool her face down from the blush she _knows_ is on her face.

Bellamy looked at Clarke and noticed that she looked a little flushed. He didn't know why, but the sight made his stomach drop. And he didn't like that feeling."That's cool." He says, detached. "I gotta head to class.. see you." He says as he walks away.

For the second time, Clarke is left standing in the lobby. Shaking her head she walks to class, feeling a little nervous and slightly giddy waiting for lunch to come around.

♕♡♚


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you all are enjoying this story so far!! As always I appreciate any feedback and suggestions!!

♕♡♚

**_As far as first days go_** , this year hasn’t been that bad. Of course, Clarke is itching to go to lunch already so she can find out more about Finn. It’s not like Clarke is crushing or anything, but he just seems interesting. She doesn’t know much about him, but yet she wants to talk to him. He has a personality that makes Clarke want to know more, which isn’t something that is earned that quickly from Clarke.

When the bell finally rings, Clarke shoots up out of her seat and starts walking towards the field. The first person she sees sitting there is Bellamy, which isn’t surprising because he had gym right before lunch. Last night, Octavia insisted that they read through each other’s schedules so that they could find each other if they needed one another. Bellamy thought it was a good idea because he wanted to prove that he was serious about forming a friendship with Clarke.

“Hey Bellamy!” Clarke said as she finally made it to the bench. She plopped down right next to him and nudged his shoulder. Bellamy looked at her and smiled, and nudged her shoulder right back. Clarke blushed after realizing that they never really talked about what friendship was going to be like between the two of them. She didn’t really know all that much about him.

“How’s your first day going princess?” Bellamy asked while he took out his lunch.

“Ugh, so I guess friendship doesn’t stop you from calling me that nickname huh?” Clarke asked with a teasing sound to her voice.

“Nope.” Bellamy says putting an extra ‘pop on the word for emphasis.

“Well as long as you aren’t being an ass about it, I guess you can call me princess.” Clarke says flashing him a smile.

“Thank goodness princess, I really thought I was gonna have to come up with a new nickname.” He says with a wink.

Clarke feels a little heat rising up the back of her neck, but before she could answer she felt someone cling to her side and sway.

“Clarkeeee!! You will never guess what just happened to me!!”

“Well hello to you too tavia. What happened?”

Bellamy looks up from his lunch with a face that just screams curiosity.

“Yeah O’ what happened?”

Clarke elbows him as if to say ‘don’t make her nervous you idiot’. Bellamy looks at Clarke and nods as if they have communicated without saying anything for their entire lives.

“Okay, so you remember how I had this huge crush on Atom back in middle school? Well he’s in my computer class! And we sit right next to each other and he was totally hitting on me Clarke!!”

Bellamy’s eyes widened and as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Monty and jasper came up to them and started gushing all about their chemistry class.

Sensing that something was wrong, Clarke separated herself from the others and scooted closer to Bellamy.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up at her, Bellamy showed a sheepish smile

“Not really. I know I’m overprotective. I can admit that. But I’m just not prepared for her to start dating and dealing with the shit that comes with guys. I mean, she’s 14 Clarke. She’s still a kid...”

Clarke understood where Bellamy was coming from. Her freshman year wasn’t that great after the whole Lexa thing. Clarke realized when she was 13 that she wasn’t only attracted to boys. She liked girls too. She wasn’t one for labels but if people asked she just told them she was bisexual. When she met lexa, who was a year older and extremely cool, Clarke was attracted to her immediately. They dated for a bit Clarke’s freshman year, but when Lexa found out she had to move back to her hometown, she broke it off with Clarke, and a week later she was back together with her ex girlfriend Costia. Clarke cried for weeks, and because of that, she wishes that she never dated her freshman year. It was way too much pain than it was worth in her opinion.

“I know what you mean bell. I mean I know first hand how much drama can come from it. You remember the whole Lexa thing.” Clarke says, and Bellamy nods in understanding.

“But... she also has to learn these things for herself. It’s apart of growing up, and I know you wanna keep her safe but you have to let her experience these things. Otherwise she won’t know when the right person comes along.”

“When did you become so wise princess?” Bellamy says smirking.

“Oh you know, I’ve got experience” Clarke says nonchalantly trying to suppress a laugh.

Bellamy laughs and looks down at his food before looking back at her. “Thank you Clarke, really.” He says and rests his hand on her thigh.

Clarke looks at his hand on her leg and feels automatic warmth, which makes her turn a little red. She’s pretty sure Bellamy notices because he looks up at her and smirks, after squeezing her thigh a little bit.

“So Clarke—,” Octavia starts

“Where’s your new boy toy Finn?” She says while she rocks that classic Blake smirk.

Upon hearing that, Bellamy takes his hand off Clarke’s thigh, and she finds herself missing the warmth of his hand.

“Don’t call him that tavia, I barely know him. And even if I did, I don’t want to ever refer to him as my boy toy.” Clarke says while grimacing slightly.

Octavia barks out a laugh, “okay okay I won’t call him that, but seriously where is he? Lunch is literally going to be over in 5 minutes and he never showed up.”

Clarke’s eyes widen, she didn’t realize how much time she spent comforting and talking to Bellamy, and despite her excitement about seeing Finn again, she didn’t even notice he never showed up.

“I’m sure he had a good reason not to be here. I mean maybe he was wrong about having this lunch? It is the first day, it’s not uncommon to get your schedule mixed up.” Clarke says while shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah clarkey I wouldn’t worry too much about your boo thang” jasper says while shaking her shoulders.

“Okay, first off... ‘Clarkey’? When have you ever called me that Jas? And second please don’t say boo thang ever again” Clarke says while everyone cracks up laughing.

“Anyways, we just met, why are you guys insisting that he’s my ‘man’.” Clarke asked with genuine confusion.

Monty and jasper exchange a knowing look, and at that Monty continues “cmon Clarke was saw those goo goo eyes that you were shooting his way this morning in the hall. You’re definitely into him.”

Clarke blushes “guyssss stoppp” she says after putting her head in her hands.

Bellamy clears his throat, and stands up. “I’m gonna start heading to class. It’s on the other side of campus... I’ll see you guys later.”

And at that he walks away, not sparing a second glance in their direction. If Clarke didn’t know better, she’d say Bellamy looked kind of hurt. That wouldn’t make any sense though. Why would Bellamy care about something like that?

At that moment the bell rang, and the rest of her friends stood up. “See you later Clarke!” The group yelled as they made their way back to the freshman hallway.

Clarke gathered her things and made her way to her next class. Art. It took a while for Clarke to finally pick back up her hobby. After her father died she found it hard to have inspiration, but after talking to Octavia; she convinced her to try again. And for that she is extremely grateful.

As she turned the corner, she collided with a body for the second time today, and for the second time today, she looked up and saw Finn.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it to lunch today Clarke... I uh, I had to deal with something personal...” Finn says looking sheepish.

Clarke looked at Finn and smiled “hey it’s okay, there’s always tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, id like that a lot actually.” Finn says while smiling brightly at Clarke.

“Sounds good! Well I gotta..” Clarke starts while pointing to the art classroom.

“Oh! Yeah right, right.” Finn says as he moves out of her way. “See you tomorrow Clarke” Finn says with a wink, as he makes his way down the rest of the hall.

Smiling to herself, Clarke enters her classroom and sits in the empty seat that is closest to her. On her right, there was a guy that looked at her and smiled.

“Hey, my names Lincoln.” He says while waving at her.

“Clarke.” She says with a smile.

“Have you taken this class before?” She asks Lincoln.

“Yeah this is my 3rd year. I started taking it my sophomore year. I’m a senior this year.” He says with a smile

“Oh wow! This is my first year, I’m a sophomore” Clarke says with a laugh.

For the rest of the class, her and Lincoln talked about everything they love to do for art. Turns out that they share a lot of the same styles and passions when it comes to art. Clarke feels like they’re going to become really good friends.

When the bell rings at the end of the day, Clarke makes her way towards Bellamy’s Jeep, and leans up against the side. When she finally spots him, he’s talking to some brunette girl, with curly hair. She’s beautiful, and she’s laughing at everything Bellamy says with her hand on his bicep. Clarke starts to get a weird feeling running through her, and she looks down trying not to look in his direction.

When he finally makes his way to the car, he taps her shoulder and smiles at her when she looks up at him.

“Hey! How was your first day princess?” He says with a smile across his face.

“Uh. It was pretty good. As good as school can be I suppose.” Clarke says rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Good.” Bellamy says as he unlocks the car.

“Are you okay Clarke, you look kinda pale?”

“I’m fine Bellamy. Just tired I guess.” She says with a small smile.

With an eyebrow raised, he looks Clarke over again. “Okay princess, whatever you say.”

The drive home was loud and rowdy, as Monty and jasper told their stories of their first day, and Octavia excitedly talks about how she gave Atom her phone number and he told her he was going to text her later that day. When they pulled up to Clarke’s house, she made quick goodbyes and walked up her driveway.

“Hello! Mom, Marcus! I’m home!” Clarke yelled into her house.

“Clarke, I’m in the study.” She hears her mom say.

Walking into the study she smiles softly at her mom.

As always, her mom is knee deep in paperwork.

“Hey mom.”

“Hi honey, how was school?” Abby asks, without looking up from her computer.

“It was good, met a few new people today. I really loved art class.” Clarke says as her smile grows from the memories of her favorite class.

Sighing, Abby looks up from the computer to make eye contact with Clarke. “I know you enjoy art honey, but I don’t want you to waste too much time on that. You have to apply yourself if you want to be a doctor, Clarke.” Abby says and looks back down at her computer.

Clarke never wanted to be a doctor. But ever since her father died her mom planned out every single detail of her life for her. She learned not to argue with her mother from a young age, and she really wasn’t in the mood to start now.

“Sure mom, don’t worry about it.” Clarke says and makes her way back to her room.

Plopping down on her bed Clarke looks up at the pictures on her wall. She looks at the ones where her and her father are sitting in his old art studio. Maybe one day her mother will support her like her father did. But that’s something highly unlikely when it comes to Abby Griffin- Kane.

♕♡♚


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dives deeper into Bellamy's perspective and some things that has been going on in his home life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I just wanted to talk about a few things before the chapter. I will update this fic as much as possible, I never want people to wait too long for updates cause I know how annoying that gets. However life does get busy sometimes so I'll try to stay as consistent as possible. So as always I hope you enjoy this fic, and I appreciate any feedback or suggestions!

♕♡♚

_**The first few weeks** _of school went by faster than expected. Clarke continued to grow closer with Lincoln from her art class, and learned more and more about him every day. She invited him to start eating lunches with her and her friends, but he won't have the same lunch schedule as them until next semester. 

Finn actually managed to join the group for lunch a lot more often, and he got along really well with Monty and Jasper. Octavia continued to tease Clarke about Finn at every opportunity she could find, and Clarke always found ways to deny everything she was saying. However, Clarke would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was attracted to Finn. There was just something about him that made people like him. It was like he had this magnetic pull, that Clarke couldn't seem to resist, no matter how hard she tried. 

The only person that didn't like Finn was Bellamy. Ever since they became friends, Clarke has cared about Bellamy's opinions and found herself seeking his approval over the slightest things. It was weird, but she just didn't want to disappoint him. Every time Finn sat down at the benches on the field Bellamy grew tense, and often through Finn dirty looks, and made snappy remarks. 

"Bellamy we need to talk in private please." Clarke said with her arms crossed and her expression blank. 

"Sure princess, let's go to my Jeep." Bellamy said as he took her hand and led them away from the rest of the group. 

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder to look at Finn, and let out a laugh when he noticed that Finn looked pissed. He didn't understand why he felt this sense of pride at Finn's expense, but he wasn't complaining either. 

"Why are you being such a douche to Finn, Bell?" Clarke asked as soon as they approached his car. 

"What do you mean?" he asked faking confusion. 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke looks at Bellamy; clearly not amused. "Don't play games with me right now Bellamy. What is your problem with Finn? He hasn't done anything to you."

"I just don't trust him Clarke. He gives me bad vibes, I can tell he is bad news and I just want you to be careful okay?" he says with a soft expression. 

"Bell... I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything, but i'm not gonna 'watch out' for Finn just because you get 'bad vibes' off him. That is the most vague reason to hate someone. Unless there is a good reason, i'm not gonna stop talking to him. You're my friend, and I would really appreciate if you would lighten up and be a little nicer to him. Please?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke, and his face softens even more than it already was... if that's even possible. He doesn't understand why he cares so much. Shes right. Finn hasn't done anything to make Bellamy dislike him. The only thing he's guilty of, is making Clarke smile more than he has lately. He knows they have only been friends for a short period of time, but Bellamy was just getting used to being the one that makes her laugh. 

"Okay princess, i'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer to him." 

"Thank you Bell." and at that she wraps Bellamy up in a hug. It takes a moment for him to respond, but he wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer. They haven't hugged before, so this kind of physical contact is new in their friendship. He doesn't know why he hasn't been hugging her this whole time, because hugging her felt good. Having her in his arms felt right. He just wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet. 

When they finally separated, they made their way back to the group. When they sat back down Finn took a seat right next to Clarke. 

"Hey, Clarke, I was meaning to ask you something." he starts nervously. "I know we only met this week, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?" 

Clarke's whole face flushes and she smiles softly as she nods "Yeah I think I'd like that." 

"Okay. Awesome, yeah! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?" Finn asks with a smile that took over his whole face. 

"Sounds good to me." she says with a smile just as wide. 

Bellamy isn't sure why, but he feels his heart fall right into his stomach. He stands up and makes an excuse to leave the rest of the group behind. As he makes his way back to his Jeep, he feels nauseous, and he feels like someone just slapped him in the face. He really doesn't know what came over him, and why he suddenly feels like his whole world just fell apart, but what he does know, is that he doesn't want to be here anymore. So he gets in his Jeep, and texts Octavia to tell her to call him when the final bell rings so he can come back to pick her and Clarke up, and he just drives. He doesn't know where he's going, but he just wants to clear his mind. He has been dealing with a lot lately. He has been keeping things to himself because he didn't want to worry Octavia. Its a lot for him at 17 to handle, so he didn't want to burden O' with it until it became too out of control. Shes only 14, and he wants her to have as normal of a life as possible. Their mother has been going out after work every day since she started this new job. Aurora Blake has been working her entire life to support her kids. Bellamy's father died when he was born, and Octavia's father hasn't been in the picture since he found out about Aurora being pregnant with her. Bellamy has had to step up in helping raise Octavia, but now he has been waking up to find his mother sprawled out on the couch, smelling of alcohol. At first he just tried to think it was because she was just out having fun, but the more he saw his mom, the more he noticed she was drunk at all times. He didn't know how to handle it, so he threw himself into football, and hanging out with his friends. That's how he and Clarke got so close over the past few weeks. Clarke... he likes her. Not LIKE LIKE her but he likes her friendship, and he cares about her and doesn't want her to get hurt. He doesn't trust Finn at all. He genuinely believes the kid is hiding something. But Clarke trusts him, and he doesn't want to risk their friendship. So many things are going wrong in his life right now, he doesn't want to ruin things with Clarke again. He doesn't know what to do at this point. 

Pulling him out of his thoughts , he notices a text from Octavia telling him to come back to the school. He didn't realize how much time has passed. Turning his car around he drove back to school trying to shake all of his thoughts out of his head. When he finally pulled in, Clarke and Octavia got into the car, and automatically asked where he went and why he left. 

"I don't know, I guess i'm just in need of a break." he says while pulling out of the parking space. 

"Well lucky for you big bro, its Friday, so you get two whole days to do nothing." Octavia says while patting his shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah. Clarke are you coming over tonight?" he asks, wanting to get the attention off of him. 

"Yeah, but only for a little bit, I have to go home tonight so I can get ready for my date tomorrow." she said as she took out her phone. 

Bellamy's face falls slightly, but he covers it up quickly. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Bellamy, please be nice." Clarke says with a raised eyebrow, as a way of referencing their earlier conversation. 

"I didn't say anything princess." he replies with a smirk. 

The rest of the drive home is quiet. When he pulls into his driveway he notices that his mothers car is there. Stepping out of the car he walks up to the house with the two girls, completely unaware of what he is about to walk into. For Octavia's sake he hopes it isn't anything too bad. He didn't want her to find out this way. As soon as the door opens he regrets bringing them back here. Octavia gasps when she sees her mother, passed out on the floor with empty bottles of liquor surrounding her. 

"Clarke-- can you please take Octavia upstairs? I'll handle this." 

"Bellamy... you shouldn't have to deal with it alone. Let me help--" 

"CLARKE!" he yells, and she flinches.

"I'm sorry, Clarke I- i've been cleaning up after her for weeks now.." he says as his face falls.

"Bell why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asks softly.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with it. You're too young to have to deal with this stuff." he says as he begins to clean up the bottles. As he reaches for the broken one, Clarke's hand touches his. 

"You shouldn't have to do this alone. Let me help." she says again, this time more demanding. Bellamy just nods, and Clarke helps him pick up the broken pieces of glass, and helps to bring his mother to her bed. After they finish, she wraps him up into another hug. 

"Thank you." he says, voice breaking. 

"Always." she replies quietly. 

♕♡♚


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

♕♡♚

**_When Clarke finally_ **got home from the Blake’s house, she couldn’t stop thinking about how Bellamy kept all of what was happening with Aurora to himself. He was suffering, and dealing with everything on his own for god knows how long. Her heart breaks for him, and she wishes she could have been there to help. She knows what she went through with her father was different, but she still knew how hard it was to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders without having anyone to confide in. She knew he was trying to protect Octavia, and she respects him for it, she just wishes he could have come to her and ask for her advice like he did on the first day of school.

She tried to push Bellamy out of her mind as she got ready for her date with Finn. She was excited, truly she was; but she was also really nervous. She’s never really been in that serious of a relationship before. Sure there was Lexa, but she knew it wasn’t going to last very long. With Finn, she has no idea what will come out of it, and the thought of that terrifies her just as much as it excites her.

Looking through her closet she decided to wear a simple blue sundress, with silver sandals. She braided her hair to the side and put on some light makeup. She made her way downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Finn to arrive. When the knock on the door finally happens, she makes her way to the door and takes a deep breath before opening it.

Smiling wide she looks at Finn. “Hey!”

“Hey, you look beautiful Clarke.” He says with a smile.

“Thanks..” she says with a blush covering her face.

“So, I figured we could just go to polis diner, and then the bowling alley right after?” He asks after unlocking his car.

“Sounds good to me.”

When they got to the diner, they choose to sit in a booth near the big window. They order their food and start talking about the things they like to do, what they wanna do after college, and all of the plans for the future.

She thinks they’re having a pretty good time, and that’s when Bellamy walks into the diner. Clarke looks up at him, and she can tell he didn’t sleep at all the night before. She suddenly feels so selfish for leaving last night when she knew he needed her. He kept telling her it was okay and that she didn’t need to stay, but she still feels guilty looking at him now.

She kept looking at Bellamy as he ordered food for takeout. He hasn’t noticed her and Finn yet, but for some reason she couldn’t look away. She just wanted to know how he was feeling, and if Aurora was okay. She got texts from Octavia about the situation, but she wanted to know Bellamy’s perspective. It was overwhelming how much she wanted to just get up and hug him.

She jumps at the sound of Finn clearing his throat.

“Uhm Clarke? Is everything okay?” He asks with furrowed brows as he starts to look around the diner.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry. Everything’s good, just got distracted that’s all” Clarke says with a sheepish smile.

At the sound of her voice, Bellamy turns around and locks eyes with Clarke. He smiles when he sees her, but the smile is quickly replaced with a frown as his gaze travels to Finn. Shaking his head and grabbing his food order, he makes his way over to their booth.

“Hey princess” he starts with a smirk. “Finn.” He says with a nod of his head.

“Hey bell, how are you?” She asks as she reaches out to put a hand on his arm.

“I’m okay, just dealing with some stuff at home. You know.” He says, and narrows his eyes at her. Clarke nods and squeezes his arm, as a means of a silent communication.

Finn notices this, and grabs Clarke’s hand as if to show Bellamy that she’s there with him, and no one else. Clarke looks at Finn with a confused look on her face. When she opens her mouth to say something she gets cut off by Bellamy.

“Okay well, I’m sorry I interrupted your date... I’m just gonna go. See you later princess.” He says as he lowers his head and walks out of the diner.

“What was that?” She asks Finn, voice slightly raised, as she takes her hand out of Finns.

“What do you mean?” He says to Clarke trying to reach back for her hand.

“Why’d you do that thing with the hands? We’re you trying to make him uncomfortable?”

“Clarke.. no. I just wanted to hold your hand. I mean, we are on a date, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do??” Finn says looking offended.

Clarke took a minute to calm down, not trying to jump to any conclusions. He was right, they were on a date, and you do hold hands on dates.

“You’re right I’m sorry Finn. Let’s just talk okay” She says, and they continue talking about Finns life back in New York.

When the date was over, he took her back to her house and walked her to the door.

“I had a good time tonight Clarke.” Finn says locking his fingers with hers.

“Me too Finn” she says as she looks at him.

He leans in and lays a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Finn.”

She goes inside and heads straight to her room, not bothering to check in with her mom since she knew she was working a double shift at the hospital tonight.

She makes quick work of getting showered and ready for bed. When she sits down she puts her fingers to her lips. She didn’t really believe in the whole ‘sparks fly, fireworks’ kind of kisses that were talked about in movies and books, but she thought that it would feel a little different than that. She lays down and shakes away the thoughts as she falls asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks pass by just as fast as they came. Finn was now officially her boyfriend. Everyone was happy for her. Well everyone except maybe Bellamy. Every time she would show up to lunch with Finn, Bellamy would find a way to leave. She was starting to miss him. Sure she sees him every day, and she stays at his house practically every other night, but he was distant. She hated it. She wanted things to go back to normal, and she wasn’t sure why they even changed to begin with.

As she walked with Finn to the field for lunch, she was expecting Bellamy to leave again, however this time he was sitting there with someone else. That same girl she’s been seeing Bellamy talk to recently.

She’s not sure why, but her stomach drops at the sight of them sitting so close together.

“Hey..” Clarke starts as they finally sit down.

“Hey Clarke, this is Gina. Gina, this is Clarke and her boyfriend Finn.” Bellamy starts, smiling slightly and looking down at his feet.

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you guys. Bellamy and I have a few classes together, and we’ve been talking a lot lately, so he invited me to lunch. Hope it’s not a problem or anything?” She says with such a sweet tone to her voice, that it makes it impossible not to like her.

“Oh no worries! I’m sure everyone will be thrilled to have another member to the group.” Clarke says with a smile.

As it turns out, the rest of the group loves Gina. They think she’s amazing. I mean she is amazing. She’s smart and pretty, and honestly she’s everything that Clarke wants to be. Who wouldn’t love her?

Bellamy seems to like her. He smiles at her a lot and looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

Which is exactly why Clarke brings her up when they get back to his house.

“So... you and Gina?” She asks.

“What about me and Gina?” He asks looking confused.

“Are you guys like... together?”

“What? No. We’re friends.” He says with a laugh.

“I mean why not? She’s pretty amazing, and you’d be cute together.” Clarke says, trying to ignore the weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Bellamy looks at her, and she recognizes an expression that looks a lot like hurt. “Yeah she’s great but... I don’t know. What do you think I should do?” He asks, with a look on his face that seems like he’s hoping for a certain answer from her.

“I think you should go for it Bell.” Clarke says with a smile, even though as the words fall from her lips she feels sick.

“Oh... okay. Sure, I guess I’ll ask her out. I’m gonna go to my room, talk to you later.” Bellamy says, hurrying to his room.

Clarke stands there with her mouth slightly agape, and just blinks. She doesn’t know what she did wrong. She thought she was being helpful.

She grabbed her bag and made her way to Octavia’s room to start doing homework with her. As she passes Bellamy’s room she hears him on the phone.

“... yeah that sounds good Gina. Thank you.”

After he says that it gets quiet. Clarke looks down, realizing that he took her advice and asked Gina out.

She walks into Octavia’s room and sits on her bed, breathing out a shaky breath.

If he did exactly what she told him to do, why does she feel so crappy?

♕♡♚


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on Bellamy and him trying to work through his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I just wanna thank those who have been reading this story, it definitely makes me feel better, and want to keep writing this story.  
> As always I appreciate any feedback or suggestions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

♕♡♚

_**Bellamy pulled up**_ to the small house on the end of the street, and let out a shaky exhale. Why was Clarke so dead set on him asking Gina out? I mean, sure; Gina was pretty, and she was kind, and she would be his type normally but... he doesn’t feel that way towards her. In his defense, neither does Gina. They have had this conversation before, when a group of her friends insisted that they were together.

Gina is one of the only people that understands Bellamy’s feelings at the moment. Even he doesn’t understand what he’s been feeling as of late, and Gina has been helping him sort through it and try to figure it all out.

Gina comes walking out of her house and jogs up to the passenger side of his Jeep.

“Hey there rebel, how you feeling today?” She asks as she gets herself settled into the car.

“You know how I’m doing Gina...” he says cutting right to the point.

“Wow, don’t even try to have small talk? How are you ever going to win my heart over?” She said with a hint of sarcasm, as she lays her hand over her heart.

“Ha ha very funny. I don’t know what I’m doing Gina... I never thought I’d feel this way.”

“Bellamy... I’m gonna be honest with you right now because we’re friends and I think it would be cruel of me not to call you out on your shit. Okay?”

“Okay...” he says preparing himself for whatever Gina is gonna lay on him.

“You like Clarke. Romantically.”

“That’s not—”

“Excuse me, I wasn’t finished!” She says and Bellamy snaps his mouth shut, nodding for her to continue.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, you like her. You have for months now Bellamy. You talk about her with me all the time. You go on rants about how she’s too good for the Collins kid, and that every time you see them with each other you want to punch a hole through the wall. You talk about her smile, and her eyes, and how whenever she’s near you; you feel a sense of peace that you’ve never felt around another person before. You sit there, and talk about how guilty you feel for being a such a colossal dick to her for years, only to realize that she’s actually ‘the most amazing person in the entire world’.

Stop lying to yourself Bellamy. You have feelings for Clarke Griffin, and that ISNT a bad thing.”

Bellamy sits there with his mouth open and eyes wide. He knew he felt something shift between how him and Clarke acted around each other. He knew that every time she smiled at something he said, he wanted to keep that smile on her face for as long as possible. He knew that he got lost in her eyes every time she looked at him. That every time she hugged him, he felt like the rest of the world disappeared.

He liked her. So much that he couldn’t even handle admitting it to himself.

“Holy shit...” he says ducking his head down.

Gina laughs. “Yeah. Holy shit.”

After leaving Gina’s house, he stopped by polis diner to get those pastries Clarke loved so much. She always got so excited whenever he brought them home with him, and after realizing how much he cared for her, he wanted to make her happy and see the smile that lights up an entire room.

When he walked through the door he suddenly got really nervous. He’s been around Clarke plenty of times when he was just suspecting his feelings for her, but now that he finally admitted to them... he felt like he was going to pass out. She’s one of his best friends, and he doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to act around her. Does he act overly excited? Annoying? Does he get to tease her like he always does? What’s gonna happen if he slips up and says something stupid. What if she finds out about his feelings and hates him for it. What if—

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by Clarke’s blonde hair slapping him in the face as she hugs him.

“BELL you are amazing! I have been craving these all damn day!” She says as she eagerly takes the box of pastries out of his hands and makes her way to the counter, swaying a little as she starts to unpack them and place them on a plate.

“I’m glad you’re more excited about these pastries than about seeing me.” He says with mock offense.

“Oh bell, you were always one for the dramatics” she says laughing. “It is good too see you, but you know what these pastries do to me, so you can’t be toooo upset.” She says as she giggles.

He makes a note to make her giggle more often. He loved that sound.

“I know princess, trust me I know.” He laughs.

Clarke clears her throat. “So... how was your date with Gina?” She said sounding detached.

Bellamy looks at Clarke confused.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t go on a date with Gina.” He said.

“Bell.. you don’t have to lie. I heard you talking on the phone— and before you say anything I wasn’t trying to be nosy or anything, I just heard you talking to her, and you were gone all day so I figured you finally asked her out.” She says looking slightly nervous.

“Oh... yeah no it wasn’t a date. Clarke me and Gina don’t like each other like that. She’s my friend. That’s all.” He said, grabbing one of her pastries.

“Hey! I never said I was sharing those.” She says trying to take it out of his hands.

“Uh Uh Uh, I deserve this, you eavesdropped on my conversation princess.” He says teasing.

Clarke’s face falls. “I’m sorry about that, I really didn’t mean to.”

“Clarke no, it’s okay. I don’t really care I was just teasing you.” He said moving closer to her.

“Good, cause I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me again.” She says, sadness written across her face.

“I could never hate you Clarke.” Bellamy says wrapping his arms around her.

Clarke sighs as she returns the hug, placing her face in the crook of his neck.

Bellamy’s heart is pounding, and he hopes she can’t feel it through the hug. He never understands how he could have ever disliked this girl. She’s the best part of his day. Sadly, Clarke pulls away from the hug and looks at him.

“You know, if you did like Gina, you should go for it. I promise I won’t tease you about it anymore.”

“Clarke, me and Gina are not gonna happen. She’s my friend, I can’t stress that enough.” He says chuckling.

“Okay, okay. So, movie night tonight?” She says skipping to the couch.

“Whatever you want, princess.” He says, trying to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her.

♕♡♚


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn starts showing signs of odd behavior..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is in both Clarke, and Bellamy's perspective, and kind of expands on their "silent communication". It also starts to reveal a little more about Finn. 
> 
> I appreciate all feedback and suggestions, and I really hope you are enjoying this little story!

♕♡♚

**_The days that follow_** Bellamy's sudden realization of his feelings for Clarke are getting harder and harder. He is trying his best to act normal, as if nothing was different; but every time she comes over, every time she sits down near him at lunch, pretty much every time she's near him in general; he feels like he can't breathe. Don't even get him started on how it feels whenever he sees her with Finn. It feels like someone punches him in the gut every time he sees them together. It's like he is everywhere Clarke is. He walks Clarke to every class, he walks her to Bellamy's Jeep, he even insisted on going with Clarke to her English classroom to pick up an extra credit assignment. It's like Collins can't let her breathe for 5 seconds without him. The worst part of it all, is Clarke doesn't even seem to care. Bellamy never took Clarke for the kind of girl who liked overbearing boyfriends. He sees her as a bad ass independent girl who can probably do everything better than Finn without even trying; which is why its so infuriating to him that she is letting Finn be so... clingy. 

Bellamy knows he may be acting a bit too critical. He would probably want to do all these things for Clarke too, because he loves being around her, but there is just something about Finn that he just can't stand. He tries to convey these feelings to Clarke but every time he tries, she acts like he is trying to sabotage her happiness. He wants Clarke to be happy, even if it isn't with him, and no matter how much it hurts. He'd never take that away from her, so he does his best to drop it and let it go. The funny thing about unrequited love; is that you don't realize how much it hurts until you're going through it yourself... 

* * *

Clarke has never been the kind of girl that liked clingy boys. Don't get her wrong, she loves it when Finn walks her to classes, and kisses her goodbye; but it's kinda starting to annoy her that he has the constant need to know where she is at all times. He texts her everyday asking her what shes doing, who she's with, how long she's gonna be doing whatever it is that she is doing that day. It's... flattering? No. Screw that. Clarke thinks its annoying. She really, really likes Finn, but she feels like she might need to set up a few... boundaries. 

While she waits for Finn to show up for their coffee date, she lets her mind drift to Bellamy. Bellamy has been telling her that exact thing for over a week now, but she isn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He has too big of a head for that. 

She smiles thinking of how Bellamy would probably plaster on his signature smirk and say "I told you so princess" while he poked her side. He knows she hates when he does that, so he would definitely do it in this situation. He wouldn't do it in a way to upset her though. He would do it just to tease her, because as much as she hates it, he knows she secretly loves it, which is yet another fact she would never admit to him. She loves the banter that her and Bellamy have with each other. They know when they are just joking around with each other, or when they are being serious. They have gotten really good at the whole 'silent communication' thing. Which is why she knew that Bellamy was telling the truth when he told her he wasn't interested in Gina. Clarke doesn't even know why she was pushing it so much. She had an uneasy feeling whenever she thought about Bellamy and Gina being a couple. Which was wrong on so many levels, because she has no right to feel that way. She doesn't even know _why_ she felt that way. 

Before she could think about it much longer Finn came walking into the coffee shop. He walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek and sat down at the seat across from her. 

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Finn asks, smiling. 

"It was good. Can we talk about something?" 

Confused, Finn asks "Are we okay? Did I do something?" 

Clarke grabs his hand. "No, no, I mean-- kinda? It's nothing too bad, its just-- you have been really... clingy lately. Not that it's a bad thing! Just, I kinda feel like you're being a little... overbearing." 

"Are you kidding me? You think i'm overbearing?" Finn starts, taking his hand out of Clarke's and crossing his arms. 

"Finn I didn't mean it like _that_ , I was just--"

"No Clarke save it! Sorry that I actually care about you and what you do with your day. Sorry that I want to talk to you. It isn't my fault that you make it so hard to have a conversation with you because its not like you really ask me what I'm doing!" 

Clarke leans back into her chair, breathing out shakily. "Finn what the hell? All I said was that I needed you to give me some room to breathe. Do you really think its hard to talk to me?" 

Finn sighs. "I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean it. Look, I have to go... my mom needs me back at home. Lets forget that this ever happened okay?" He says quickly and leaves the coffee shop before she can even respond. 

"What the hell was that all about Clarke?" 

Clarke turns around to see Bellamy standing beside her holding two coffees to go, and a container filled with cake pops. Most likely for Octavia because they're her favorites. He has a serious look on his face, his jaw is clenched and his eyes dark, as they glare at the coffee shop door that Finn just walked out of. 

She lets out a breath she doesn't realize she was holding, thankful that it was Bellamy and not someone else.

"I have no idea Bell... I just wanted to talk to him about how he's been acting recently and he just.. snapped at me." She says looking down at her hands that are resting in her lap. 

Bellamy places his order on the table and kneels down next to Clarke, grabbing onto her hands. "Clarke, what he just did is not okay. He should never, ever talk to you like that. This has nothing to do with how I feel about him, so please don't try to say anything like that. This has everything to do with the fact that he just treated you like shit, disregarded your feelings, and then tried to place the blame on you when he was feeling threatened. Its NOT okay Clarke, and you don't deserve that at all." 

She doesn't realize she was crying until Bellamy reaches out and brushes away the tears on her face. He leaves his hand there, cradling her cheek and smiles softly at her. Clarke feels her stomach flip, and warmth rises to her face. Bellamy has always been good with words, and physical contact between them isn't rare, but he has never looked at her as intensely as he is now. She looks at him tracing the freckles that dance across his cheeks, and finds herself getting lost in the deep pools of brown that make up his eyes. She suddenly snaps herself out of it when she notices Bellamy's face starting to flush. 

"um.. thank you Bell. I'll have to talk to him again tomorrow at school. Can I come over?" She says as she pulls back from his hand and grabs her things. 

Bellamy clears his throat. "Of course you can. We can surprise O with these cake pops" He says as he nudges her shoulder. 

"Thank you Bell." She says smiling. "Those cake pops are gonna be gone in 5 minutes flat. You know how Tavia feels about her cake pops." She says laughing. 

"Trust me.. I know." Bellamy says laughing.

As they walk towards his Jeep, Clarke starts to think about the moment they just shared in the coffee shop. Bellamy is one of her best friends. That has to be why she felt her heart beating out of her chest. He is the most considerate person she knows. It must explain why he was caressing her cheek and staring at her like she was the only person in the world. He just wanted to help her, because Finn was being an ass. Right? She knows all of these things. So she doesn't know why she spends the rest of the night dreaming about his face, and the way his hand felt on hers. 

♕♡♚


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a lot more intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, little bit of a warning, the end talks about drug and alcohol abuse so just beware of that. 
> 
> As always I appreciate any feedback and suggestions!! Hope you enjoy :)

♕♡♚

_**After her argument with Finn**_ , Clarke was struggling to figure out what to say to him. She didn’t understand how he could just switch up his attitude so quickly like that. He has never spoken to her that way before, and she wants to make sure he doesn’t make it a habit. Bellamy told her to never take that kind of treatment from someone, and that she needed to make sure it didn’t happen again. Clarke draws strength from Bellamy. He’s anchors her, makes her feel safe. Ever since the moment they had in the coffee shop, she couldn’t shake the feeling of butterflies every time she saw him. Bellamy was her friend, she needed to stop thinking of him like that, especially since she is dating Finn and Bellamy doesn’t feel that way for her. I mean, why would he? They just became friends not that long ago. Hell, she doesn’t even know where these butterflies are even coming from. All she knows, is she needs to stop reading into things. She needs to fix things with Finn and just forget about her weird conflicted feelings for Bellamy. They’re not even feelings, just... interest? Shit. She doesn’t even know what to call it.

When she finally arrives at Finns house, she knocks on his door and waits for him to answer.

He opens the door looking flushed, and when he sees Clarke his eyes widen and he steps outside, closing the door behind him.

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” He asks running a hand through his hair.

“I wanted to talk to you about our fight Finn. I’m sorry if I offended you, but I didn’t deserve you snapping at me like that. We’re in a relationship, we need to communicate better than that.” Clarke says crossing her arms.

“You’re right Clarke. I won’t do it again, promise. But I can’t really talk right now, I’m not feeling well and I have to go back to bed. I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” He says, rushed.

“Sure, okay. See you.” She says, backing away from the door and walking back to her house.

Clarke tries not to focus on how weird that entire exchange was. All she knows, is she doesn’t want to be alone right now. So she calls the one person who can make her feel better right now.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the phone says.

“Hey... can you pick me up? I don’t wanna be home right now.”

“Sure.. I’ll be there in 10.”

“Thanks, see you soon.”

* * *

As soon as he hangs up the phone with Clarke, Bellamy rushes to get changed and grabs his keys.

She sounded so upset over the phone. He knew she was going to talk to Collins today, and he swears if that boy band reject did anything else to hurt Clarke, he would lose his mind.

As he drives to Clarke’s house he can’t help but think about what happened in the coffee shop. How can anyone who gets to love her, treat her the way Finn did? Yeah, sure Bellamy wasn’t exactly the nicest to Clarke when they first met... and then for a few years after that. But now that he gets to call Clarke his friend, now that he knows her so well... he can’t imagine ever saying the things that Collins said to her. He knew that if he got the chance, he would treat Clarke the way she deserves to be treated. He would make sure she knew how beautiful she was, how smart, and talented. He would make sure she never felt alone, and never felt unloved. That’s what Clarke deserves. She deserves everything, and all Bellamy wants is a chance to give it to her. But she doesn’t see him that way, and that’s what hurts the most.

He pulls up to Clarke’s house, and pulls out his phone to text her.

**Bellamy** :

_\- Hey princess, I’m outside._

**Clarke** :

_\- kk, on my way out._

He smiles at his phone, and checks his face in his mirror. Since when has he ever done that? He must be so gone for this girl...

“Hey bell, thank you for getting me. I really didn’t feel like dealing with my mom after the day I had.” She says plopping down in the passengers seat.

“No problem, I get it. Your mom kinda sucks.” He says with a teasing smile.

Smacking his arm Clarke giggles. “Oh shut up you’re not supposed to say that!”

Mocking pain, he looks at her and smiles. “I know, but I also knew that would cheer you up so I figured I should say it anyway.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Clarke says blushing.

“So what happened today?” Bellamy asks as he starts to drive back to his house.

Sighing Clarke starts to tap her foot against the dashboard of the car. “Well, I went to go talk to Finn, he was being really weird. I wanted to talk to him about everything, but when he answered his door he didn’t even let me in, he just came outside and made the conversation go by really quickly, then apologized after I only said about half of what I wanted to say, and then told me he’d see me at school and went back inside. He’s acting so unlike himself lately it’s not even funny.”

“You know I don’t like him, so I’ll try to refrain from saying much more on that topic.” He starts with a smirk, “but I can admit he has been acting really... suspicious lately.”

Clarke looks at him, and tries to suppress a laugh. “Suspicious? Bell what is this a mystery novel?”

“What? All I’m saying is that it’s a very accurate word to describe it!” Bellamy says laughing.

This is what he loves most about spending time with Clarke. How easy their banter is. How they can just read off of each other and have an effortless conversation. It’s his favorite part of every day.

* * *

Clarke was so glad she decided to call Bellamy. He always makes her feel better. He knows exactly what to say, and exactly what to do.

They pulled up to the Blake residence, and there was something off about it. She didn’t know what, but she knew Bellamy felt it too because they looked at each other and he took a deep breath. At that moment, Octavia ran out of the house crying.

“BELLAMY ITS MOM!! SHE WONT WAKE UP I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!” She says as she opens the car door.

All of the color drains out of Bellamy’s face. They all bolt to the house and the second Clarke takes one look at their mother she knows. She’s surrounded by bottles of hard liquor, and drugs. She’s seen this before with some of her mothers patients. An overdose.

“Clarke call 9-1-1!” Bellamy says frantic.

“PLEASE CLARKE HURRY!”

Clarke rushes to grab her phone, with shaking hands she dials 9-1-1.

“Hello, yes we need an ambulance. My friends mom had an overdose. Please hurry!” Clarke rushes as she gives the address to the Blake house.

She turns around and grabs Octavia to hold her. She’s crying so hard, and Clarke can feel her own heart start to race. This reminds her of her dad too much. But this isn’t about her. This is about two of the most important people in her life. Her heart breaks even more as she looks at Bellamy. His fingers are pressed against his mothers neck, searching for a pulse. Tears run down his face as he looks at Clarke. He shakes his head. His own silent way of telling her that there’s no pulse.

After being at the hospital for 2 hours, Clarke’s mom walks out to where they are waiting, confirmation of what they already knew. Aurora Blake was dead.

♕♡♚


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy:) I appreciate any feedback and suggestions. Things are gonna get real in the next chapter guys...

♕♡♚

_**The house feels empty**_ , like the only proof of Aurora being alive was that every corner of the walls werecovered in photos of the Blake family; during a time when they were actually happy. Clarke didn’t know what to do. She went through this with her dad, but those circumstances were vastly different. Aurora overdosed, she knew the dangers but she didn’t listen to the warning. Her own son begged her multiple times to stop but she didn’t listen. Clarke feels a slight anger towards her for leaving behind her two children, far too young to live in a world without a parent.

Walking into the house, Bellamy dropped his keys on the floor and walked grabbed Octavia’s hand, leading her to her room. On the way back, Octavia grew silent. She wouldn’t speak to anyone, wouldn’t look at anyone. It was like she completely turned off all of her emotions. She was a shell of her former self and Clarkedidn’t know how to bring her friend back. She knew it would take time, but she didn’t know how to help, and that is what was breaking her the most. She decided the best thing she could do was to clean up the mess. The police already did everything they needed to do here, so they didn’t need all of the evidence to stay spread across the floor. Clarke grabbed a few trash bags from the laundry room and began picking up all of the broken glass. Tears made their way to her eyes, and she couldn’t help but let them fall. She loved Aurora, she would even go as far to say that she treated her more like a daughter than her own mother did. All she wanted to do was take the pain away from Octavia and Bellamy. But she can’t, so she’s trying to mask it by cleaning up the mess.

While she’s cleaning she doesn’t realize that Bellamy made his way back to the living room.

“Clarke.” He says, voice breaking.

Jumping slightly, Clarke cuts her hand on the glass that she was holding. “Shit!” She says dropping the glass back on the floor.

Bellamy immediately rushes to her side grabbing her hand. He looks at the cut and frowns, pulling her up from the floor and leading her to his bathroom.

Grabbing the first aid kit, he starts to clean her cut, making sure to get any small pieces of glass off of her so it won’t get into her freshly cut hand.

“Bellamy you don’t have to do this, I’m okay I promise.” She says noticing how his lower lip is trembling slightly.

He ignores her and continues to clean her cut, wrapping it up in some of the gauze that is in the first aid kit.

“Bell...” Clarke says placing her free hand on the side of his face.

Looking up at her, Bellamy finally lets go of the facade he was trying so hard to hold on to for Octavia, and he cries.

Clarke pulls Bellamy close to her so she can hold him as he weeps into the crook of her neck. She rubs soothing circles on his back, and winds her hand into his soft curls on the back of his neck.

“Clarke— I couldn’t save her. I tried so hard, but I failed. I failed her Clarke I failed.” He chokes out as he’s trying to control his sobs.

“Hey, no. Look at me Bell. Look at me!” She says grabbing both sides of his face. “This is not your fault Bellamy. You did everything you could. You did the absolute best you could. You have such a big heart Bellamy. None of this is your fault, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.” She says as she rubs her thumbs across his cheekbones.

“What am I going to do Clarke? I’m only 17, Octavia is turning 15 next week! I can’t support her by myself. I’m gonna have to drop out of school, I have to find a job Clarke I—”

“Bellamy Blake you are not dropping out of school. We will figure this out. I can talk to Marcus, he can help too.” She starts until she notices the scowl on Bellamy’s face.

“I am not taking handouts Clarke! I’m not a charity case!”

“Bellamy, I know you aren’t I never said you were! I just want to help—.”

“Yeah the princess wants to help the pauper, what a surprise.” He replies, coldly.

Clarke takes a step back, eyes wide and filling with tears.

Looking at her face, Bellamy realizes he messed up.

“Clarke I’m sorry—, I didn’t- I didn’t mean it I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He says as tears start to fall from his eyes again.

“It’s okay Bellamy... I know.” She says looking sad. She goes to reach for his hand again and the second her skins touches his, he lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m not trying to give you a handout. You’re only 17 Bell, you’re still a kid yourself. You shouldn’t have to deal with this alone. You can consider it a loan, you can do things to help Marcus out at work or something and he can help you in return. Don’t think of it as charity, think of it as an investment in yours and Octavia’s future. You guys are so smart, and you are going to do such amazing things in this world Bell. Let me help, please.”

“Okay. Okay. But I’m not doing this for me, I’m doing it for O. She deserves to have a normal life, to go to college—.”

“So do you. You deserve the world Bellamy...” Clarke says squeezing his hand.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything after that. He just looks at her in awe, and pulls her back into another hug. They don’t know how long they stand there, just holding each other, but neither of them care.

* * *

Octavia turns 15 a few days later. She doesn’t feel like celebrating, so she spends it locked in her room, only letting Clarke and Bellamy inside to see her.

Bellamy can tell she’s falling apart, and he has no idea how to fix it. After Clarke offered to talk to Marcus, Bellamy has been going to Clarke’s house more often, just helping Marcus out with little things here and there so he feels worthy enough for the money. Marcus insists he has more than enough to go around, which of course Bellamy rolls his eyes at in private because who even says stuff like that?

But nonetheless, Bellamy is grateful. No one has ever done anything like this for him before. Clarke is truly an angel. He can’t stop thinking about how much she’s been there for him. How she just lets him rest his head in her lap as he cries. How she has been spending every single night helping take care of Octavia, and being there for her. She’s perfect in every possible way. And he loves her. He’s in love with her. But she doesn’t feel the same way, she’s with Finn Collins. Finn doesn’t deserve Clarke.

Clarke is good. She’s the literal definition of everything good in this world, and he loves her with everything inside of him. He would wait forever for her, and that’s exactly what he plans to do.

He will wait for her.

♕♡♚


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thank you guys so much for all the hits so far!! It’s so much more than I was expecting!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun for me to write, as you will understand when you get towards the end of it.  
> As always I appreciate all feedback and suggestions.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

♕♡♚

_**The months that follow**_ his mothers death are hard. He tries his best to motivate Octavia to get out of bed, and do something other than go to school, but she refuses. He tries so hard to get her to feel better, but he fails every time. How is he supposed to make his sister feel better when he can’t even help himself? He feels broken, empty. The only person that sparks life into him, is someone he can’t have. She’s helped him so much, she’s the only one that has gotten him to start to feel normal again. Yes, things won’t ever be the same without his mother, but he feels like he can finally breathe easy again. And that’s all because of her.

Yeah, he is friends with Clarke, but he wants more. He loves her, but she doesn’t love him. He is trying to convince himself that being friends is enough for him. But when it comes to Clarke, he doesn’t think anything will be enough. All he wants is to be the reason for her beautiful smile. To be the one that makes her eyes shine bright like the starts. She’s everything to him, but he’s nothing to her...

“Octavia please, you have to come out of your room sometime... Clarke is coming over today, she wants to see you.” Bellamy says as he stands outside his sisters door.

The door swings open to reveal Octavia, looking a lot better than she has the last few months. “Bell, I have to talk to you.”

Bellamy clears his throat and sits down next to his sister. “What’s up O?”

“Thank you. I know that this is just as hard on you as it is for me.You have been so focused on taking care of me, and I can never repay you for that. You’re the best brother in the entire world. I know that’s so sappy but it’s true. Thank you.” She says getting choked up.

“I know I’ve been locked up in my room, but I needed to try to sort through this grief alone. And I’m sorry I left you by yourself during this time. But I finally feel a little closer to being okay, and I hope you are too” she says with a small smile.

“I love you O.” He says as he hugs his little sister.

“Love you too big brother. Now, you said Clarke is coming over?” She says pulling back from the hug.

“Yeah, she told me she would be here in a few minutes.” Bellamy says looking at the clock on the side of Octavia’s bed, smiling.

“Oh my god. You have feelings for her... don’t you?” Octavia says, eyes wide.

Bellamy could never lie to his sister. It just wasn’t something he was capable of. So because of this, he decides to be honest and just own up to his feelings. “Yes... I love her O.”

“Bell... I’m sorry, I didn’t know and I pushed her to get with Finn.” Octavia says with a frown on her face.

“Octavia it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. Hell, I didn’t even know until a few months ago... it’s okay. I know she doesn’t feel the same way. She’s with Finn. She’s... happy with him.” Bellamy says as he rubs his hands over his face, clearly frustrated.

“Bellamy, Clarke and Finn have been arguing a lot lately. She’s been talking to me about it because I asked her to distract me from mom... she said he’s been acting ‘suspicious’.” She says.

Bellamy smirks a little bit, his mind taking him back to the moment in the car where he first said Finn was suspicious.

“Suspicious? What is this a mystery novel?”Clarke says.

He smiles just thinking about it.

“I told her that she needed to confront him, but she won’t do it. I think she’s just scared.” Octavia says as she stands up.

“Big brother, I want you to be happy. I’m rooting for you and Clarke. Her birthday is coming up, you should do something to surprise her.” 

“I will, I already got tickets to the art show that’s coming into town. I know how much she loves art, and that it reminds her of her father. I wanted to make her feel close to him.” Bellamy says as he smiles to himself, not realizing that Clarke was standing in the hall, hearing him tell his sister about her birthday gift.

“Bellamy...” Clarke says as she enters the room with tears in her eyes.

Bellamy’s head shoots up and his eyes meet Clarke’s.

“Clarke I—.”

He gets cut off by Clarke’s arms wrapping around him as she hugs him. She pulls back and plants a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much Bell.” She says, as she pulls away from him smiling.

Bellamy takes a moment to register what just happened. She just kissed him... on the cheek yeah but STILL she just KISSED HIM.

Blushing, Bellamy smiles at her. “Of course Clarke. It’s your 16th birthday. You deserve it, and you deserve to be happy.”

“Well, now that that’s out of the way... let’s go to the mall. I wanna try to feel normal.” Octavia says smirking.

Bellamy can’t help but wonder if his sister knew Clarke was there, and that’s why she brought up Clarke’s birthday. If so, he owes his sister a thank you.

* * *

When they get to the mall, they decide to go eat in the food court first. They all sit down together and eat, laughing for what feels like the first time in forever. Bellamy can’t stop looking at Clarke, seeing her smile, and he wonders if Finn ever makes her smile like that.

Just as he has the thought he watches as Clarke’s smile fades from her face, replaced with something that looks like hurt, but mostly anger.

Bellamy follows Clarke’s line of sight right to a couple making out next to the wishing fountain.

He sees a girl, with a pony tail and a red jacket, and when they finally break apart he get filled with rage so strong that if anyone looked at him they would see smoke coming out of his ears.

Right there in front of them. Is Finn fucking Collins, cheating on Clarke. Clarke!

Bellamy whips his head around and sees Clarke with her bottom lip trembling.

“Clarke.. let’s get out of here.” Bellamy says grabbing her hand.

She looks at him and nods slowly... “Bell. I need to break up with him. NOW.” She says as she stands up, making her way over to the other couple.

“FINN!” Clarke screams as she finally makes her way over there. Bellamy and Octavia run after her. Bellamy because he wants to make sure Collins doesn’t touch Clarke, and he wants to be there in case he has to kick his ass. Octavia because she needs to make sure her brother doesn’t kill Finn.

Finns whole face drains of color as he sees Clarke.

“Clarke- I— I can explain.” He starts looking between the two girls.

The other woman looks between the two of them, looking confused.

“What the hell is going on??” She says looking at Clarke.

Clarke stands tall, “what’s going ON is that you’re making out with my boyfriend!”

“Your boyfriend?? Finn and I have been dating for THREE YEARS, what the hell do you mean your boyfriend???” The other girl fires back.

Clarke takes a step back, stunned. “Three years? Oh my god. I’m the other woman... I didn’t know about you, we’ve been dating for almost a year. I’m so sorry.” She says at the other girl.

Turning back to look at Finn, Clarke squares her shoulders up again.

“Finn, we’re done. Don’t ever come near me again do you understand me??” Clarke yells, and she turns around walking towards Octavia.

“We’re done too ass hole. I can’t believe I moved here for you. What a joke.” The other girl says as she slaps Finn across the face and storms off.

Good. Bellamy thinks to himself. It’s what the prick deserves.

Just as they’re about to walk away, Finn comes after Clarke.

“Clarke please stop I’m sorry!! I didn’t know she was coming I don’t want to be with her! I love you!!” He says as he tries to reach out for her.

“HA that’s rich coming from you. Tell me, how long has she been here?? You have been acting so weird lately. So tell me, HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE?” Clarke yells.

“She’s been here for 2 months.” Finn says, sighing.

Bellamy feels another wave of rage flow through his body. He needs to get out of here before he pummels the hell out of this piece of shit.

“2 months?? Fuck you Finn.” Clarke spats, and she tries to walk away again.

Finn grabs Clarke’s arm and yanks her back, hard.

“HEY! Get the fuck off her Collins.” Bellamy growls.

“Mind your business Bellamy, what are you even doing here? Following Clarke around like a sad little puppy.” Finn says as he yanks Clarke’s arm again. This time, Clarke whimpers, which makes Bellamy realize that Finn is hurting her. And that’s the final straw.

“I said get the fuck off of her!” Bellamy yells as he walks closer to Finn.

Clarke manages to get herself out of Finns grasp, as Bellamy pulls her behind him, telling Octavia to get her away from here.

The second he sees Clarke is at a safe distance, he lunges at Finn, cracking his fist right into his jaw, sending Finn backwards right into the fountain.

Bellamy stands forward, grabbing onto the collar of Finns ugly polo shirt.

“If you ever come near Clarke again, I promise you, I won’t stop after just one punch.” Bellamy growls as he pushes Finn back into the fountain.

Bellamy walks away and places his hands on Clarke’s shoulders, scanning her body for any injuries.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly.

Clarke nods and grabs onto Bellamy’s shirt. “Please take me home Bellamy.”

“You want to go home? Like to your house?” He asks her.

Clarke shakes her head quickly. “No, your house please.” 

Bellamy nods and pulls her closer to him.

“Let’s go home.”

♕♡♚


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

♕♡♚

_**Holding onto Bellamy’s**_ shirt tightly, they all walk out into the parking lot of the mall. Clarke can’t believe what just happened, she can’t believe that she could have been so stupid to not see what Finn was doing. She knew he was acting weird, Bellamy told her that he didn’t trust Finn, but she didn’t listen. Bellamy... he saved her today. She didn’t want him to get into a fight for her, but the fact that he did it so Finn would leave her alone means more to her than he will ever know. He means so much to her, and she wishes that she would have just listened to him from the start. Things would be so different now if she had...

“Hey! Stop walking I need to talk to you!!” Says a loud voice from behind Clarke.

She turns around to see the other girl... Finns girlfriend.

“She doesn’t need to talk to you right now.” Bellamy says holding onto Clarke tighter.

“It’s okay Bell, I should talk to her.” Clarke says, slowly pulling herself out of his grasp.

The other girl crosses and uncrosses her arms a few times. It’s obvious that’s she’s uncomfortable.

“My name is Raven. I just moved here from New York. Finn and I have been together for 3 years. He told me he loved me, and that he wanted to spend his life with me... so I moved here like a fucking idiot only to find out he’s been cheating on me with you. I’m not blaming you or anything, because you clearly weren’t aware of me. But it still sucks...” raven says looking down at her feet.

“I’m Clarke. These are my best friends Octavia, and Bellamy. I was with Finn for almost a year. I’m so sorry this happened.” Clarke says with a frown.

Raven smiles softly. “Not your fault. You wanna hang out? I have literally nowhere else to go considering I’m now single and I know zero people in this town.”

“Sure.. can she come home with us?” Clarke asks looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy looks sheepish at first, not knowing what Raven was trying to do here. If she wants to be real friends with Clarke than of course he wants that, but he doesn’t want raven to do anything to make Clarke feel worse than she already does. He decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. What could go wrong?

“Yeah, my Jeep is right over here. Let’s go.” Bellamy says, as he pulls Clarke back into his side.

When they finally make it back to the house, Raven suggests that they all sit around and get drunk.

Clarke agreed almost immediately, and Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up his head.

“What? I’m 16, just found out I’m the other woman, and my mom doesn’t care about me. I deserve a drink.” She says, obviously trying to make light of a heavy situation.

“Fine... lets do it. But Octavia you aren’t getting drunk!!” Bellamy says looking at his sister.

“Cmon Bellamy!!” Octavia says looking annoyed.

“No. End of discussion.” Bellamy says, arms crossed.

“Fine. Monty and jasper called me anyways asking if I could help them with some work. Clarke are you gonna be okay if I leave?” Octavia asks looking at her best friend.

“I’ll be okay tavia don’t worry about me” Clarke says hugging Octavia.

“Okay! Be safe guys.” Octavia says as she runs out of the house.

Clarke pulls Bellamy aside with a serious expression on her face. “Are you gonna be okay? With the alcohol I mean. With everything with your mom...”

Bellamy grabs onto Clarke’s shoulders to silence her thoughts. “My mom was someone who couldn’t handle it clarke. Yes she was an alcoholic, but for us to have a few drinks won’t result in something like that. My mom was weak when it came to drinking. She couldn’t say no, and she didn’t know when to stop. We aren’t like that. It’s okay I promise.”

“I just want to make sure you’re gonna be okay” Clarke says.

“Thank you for looking out for me. But you definitely deserve a drink.” Bellamy says smirking.

“Ha maybe more than one” Clarke says laughing.

“So have more than one” Bellamy says matching her laughter.

“Alright guys I found some stuff to drink, I don’t know what it is, and I don’t care. Let’s get this party started” Raven says as she twists the cap off the bottle.

A few hours passed, and they’re all learning new things about each other.

Raven is 17, in Bellamy’s grade. She’s obsessed with mechanics and everything that has to do with cars and space. She wants to work at NASA when she graduates. Bellamy can see that Clarke and Raven get along really well. They balance each other out in an interesting way. Raven brings Clarke out of her shell, and Clarke mellows Raven out. He can see that they’re going to be good friends. Anyone who’s important to Clarke, is important to him.

They’re all tipsy at this point, Clarke and Raven more so than Bellamy. He needed to stay alert so he could take care of them.

Clarke has been cuddling up to Bellamy for the better half of the night, which makes Bellamy laugh because he can tell she’s obviously an affectionate drunk. Raven has been flirty all night too, and it’s making him slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know where I’m even gonna stay” raven slurs as she stands up. “I was supposed to stay with Finn till I got my own place. I’m screwedddddd guys” raven says smirking.

“Nooooo Belllll you cant let her stay somewhere else, let her stay hereeee.” Clarke says snuggling up to Bellamy.

His heart is literally beating straight out of his chest because Clarke is so close to him and she looks so beautiful that he feels like he might faint.

“You can stay here until you get back on your feet raven, I can set up the guest room.” Bellamy says with a smile. He’s not saying that he’s doing it because Clarke asked him... but that’s exactly what he’s doing.

“Thank you kind sir” Raven says snorting as she laughs. “I think I’m a little drunk. I wanna sleep”

“Okay, lets go I’ll show you the room.” Bellamy says as he stands up.

He walks towards the end of the hall to show raven the room, but as soon as he opens the door raven pushes him up against the wall, kissing him. The kiss was sloppy, her tongue shooting right into his mouth with no warning. Bellamy’s eyes widen and he pushes raven off him, panting.

“What the hell was that??” Bellamy asks her.

“I want to forget about Finn. You’re hot, you’re here. Make me forget.” She says as she makes her way towards Bellamy again kissing him again.

At that moment Clarke walks into the room. “What is taking so long— oh.” She says her expression turning sad.

“Clarke no, it’s not what— shit— no. Okay she just-.” Bellamy stumbles over his words trying to figure out how the hell he’s going to explain this.

“It’s fine. I’m going to bed.” Clarke says coldly as she walks to Octavia’s room and slams the door.

Bellamy runs his hands over his face, upset. “Shit shit shit shit!!” He says as he starts pacing.

“Oh... I didn’t realize you had feelings for her.” Raven says. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced myself on you like that. It was wrong.”

“It’s... it’s fine.” Bellamy says sighing. “What do I do?” Bellamy says.

“Just go talk to her bro. Tell her I threw myself at you. She will understand.” Raven says as she throws herself in the bed, and falls asleep almost immediately.

Bellamy walks out and closes the door softly. He walks up to Octavia’s door and hears Clarke sobbing softly.

He knocks on the door. “Clarke, let me in please.”

He hears her soft footsteps on the floor, and the door opens. His heart shatters at the sight of tears in her eyes.

“What do you want? She asks sniffling.

“Raven kissed me, I didn’t kiss her back I didn’t know she was going to do that...” he says without even thinking. Then he pauses, looking at how upset she is. Why is she so upset?

“Why are you so upset Clarke?” He says before he can even control it.

She looks up at him, crossing her arms. “I’m not. You can do whatever you want. If you wanna go makeout with Raven or have sex or whatever just go do it I don’t care.” She snaps.

“Obviously you do or you wouldn’t be crying or snapping at me Clarke!! Tell me why you’re so upset?” He yells.

“Because why her?? Why not me?? I was cheated on too!! I want to forget too!!” She snaps, eyes widen when she realizes what she just said.

Bellamy’s breath hitches as he takes a step closer.

“When I kiss you Clarke... I want it to be real. I don’t want it to be when you’re drunk and looking for a rebound.” He says quietly.

Clarke looks up at his face and sees his pupils widen across his brown eyes. “You want to kiss me? You— you thought about kissing me?” She asks.

“Clarke... I think about kissing you all the time.” He says. “But I don’t want it to happen like this. And the only reason why I’m being so honest is because I know you won’t remember this in the morning.” He says.

“Bell...” she starts to say, but then she hold her hand over her mouth and runs past him to the bathroom.

Bellamy’s breath is coming out shaky, and his heart is racing. He can’t believe that just happened. He knows Clarke is well past drunk, and he doubts she will remember what happened. He makes his way to help Clarke, and as soon as she gets into Octavia’s bed, she falls asleep.

Bellamy walks to his bed and lays down, dreaming of Clarke.

♕♡♚


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

♕♡♚

_**Clarke wakes up**_ in Octavia’s bed with a pounding sensation in her head. She feels nauseous and she regrets her decision to drink last night. She doesn’t know if she ever wants to do it again. Especially not with Bellamy because even though he said it was okay, she still feels bad about drinking knowing what happened to his mother.

Bellamy. Memories from the night before come flooding back into Clarke’s brain. She sees him kissing Raven, she remembers running to Octavia’s room sobbing because she felt this overwhelming sense of jealously. She remembers Bellamy coming to check on her and to tell her that Raven kissed him, not the other way around. She remembers him asking her why she was so upset. She remembers him admitting that he wanted to kiss her.

“I think about kissing you all the time...”

Oh my god. Clarke thinks to herself. Bellamy wants to kiss her. Her heart starts to race just thinking about his lips on hers. She can’t believe that she didn’t see it sooner. He was always right there. But she can’t have feelings for him, right? I mean the timing couldn’t be more wrong. Her and Finn just broke up, she isn’t ready for anything right now. Plus she doesn’t even know if he really meant it or not. He was drinking last night too. Oh god. He couldn’t have meant it. He probably just wanted to make her feel better because she was crying. God how pathetic can she be?? Literally spending half the night crying over her douche bag ex, and then making Bellamy feel bad for kissing someone who wasn’t her.

Clarke didn’t realize that by seeing Bellamy kiss someone else, that it was going to make all of these feelings that she was trying to keep at bay come to the surface. She doesn’t know what she’s going to do.

“Hey sleepy head.” Bellamy says as he walks into the room. “I made breakfast. Raven is already out there, she’s hungover like you wouldn’t believe.” He laughs. Then his expression turns serious. “How are you feeling? Do you remember anything from last night.”

His face looks emotionless. Clarke feels like someone just smacked her in the face. He didn’t mean what he said, and he wants to see if she remembers so he can clear things up. She can’t talk to him about this now. She’s already in enough emotional pain as it is.

“I’m feeling okay, I don’t remember much of anything last night.” She says. She feels bad lying to him, but she knows deep down that Bellamy would never really want her in that way.

“Oh... okay. Well uh, yeah breakfast is on the table. I have to go pick up a few things. I’ll be back later.” Bellamy says, looking slightly hurt.

Clarke tries to say something, but he was gone before she got the chance. She picks herself up, and walks to the kitchen to find Bellamy’s famous pancakes already on a plate waiting for her. She looks over and sees Raven already eating, and smiles at her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Clarke asks as she grabs her food and sits down.

“Eh.” Raven says as she rests her elbows on the table, leaning in to say something to Clarke. “So, I know you caught me kissing Bellamy. I can’t believe I did that. Talk about desperate.” Raven laughs. “Homeboy pushed me away really quickly though, before I did anything else stupid.”

Clarke’s face drains of color. So he was telling the truth about that? He didn’t want to kiss raven last night.

“Oh; well I’m sure it was because you were drunk. He didn’t want to take advantage.” Clarke says.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure it was because it wasn’t you. He was freaking out as soon as you left the room. He really cares about you.” Raven says, stuffing her face with more of the pancakes.

“No, he was drinking last night too. That has to be why. Right?” Clarke says suddenly feeling nervous.

“Oh my god. You two are so pathetic.” Raven says rolling her eyes.“Let me guess, you have feelings for him that came out of nowhere, and now you don’t know what to do about it because of this whole Finn thing?” Raven deadpans.

Clarke’s eyes widen and she almost choked on her food. “Holy shit Rae how did you— how did you figure that out faster than I did??”

“Because I’m a genius, and it’s literally written all over your face. I literally just met you two and it’s the most obvious thing I’ve ever seen. The only person that doesn’t think it’s obvious is Bellamy.” Raven says leaning back in her chair. “Speaking of Bellamy, he was in such a rush to leave this morning. I hope I didn’t make him too uncomfortable. I really do need the place to stay, just until I can find my own place.”

“I don’t think it was you. Bellamy is really cool about stuff like that, especially since you weren’t yourself last night.” Clarke says suddenly feeling guilty.

“What do you think it was then?” Raven asks, curious.

“I don’t know. We were talking about last night, I told him I didn’t remember anything and then he said he had to go.”

“Clarke... what else happened last night that I’m not aware of?” Raven asks.

Clarke explains everything that happened after she left the guest room. She explains the crying, her outburst, Bellamy admitting that he wanted to kiss her, Clarke then proceeding to throw up everything in her stomach and then passing out in bed. The whole time raven sat there with her mouth hung open.

“Clarke you are so stupid!!” Raven says smacking the table. “Bellamy told you he wanted to kiss you, and you told him you didn’t remember. He’s hurt! That’s why he left.”

“What? Oh my god. Raven shit!!” Clarke says shaking her head. “Okay but... either way I’m not ready to just jump into another relationship! Finn and I broke up literally yesterday and I just now realized that I have these confusing feelings for Bellamy. What do I do?”

“Just talk to him. Be honest with him. It can’t be that bad, and I’m sure if you explain it he will understand.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to him when he gets home.” Clarke says, as she gets back to eating her pancakes.

* * *

“Gina I swear to god I’m such an idiot.” Bellamy says as he sits in polis diner.

“Oh Bellamy come on! It can’t be that bad. Why don’t you just own up to it and tell her the truth. Don’t be a wuss.” Gina says shaking her head.

“So you told a drunk Clarke you wanted to kiss her, why don’t you just go tell sober Clarke the same thing? If she rejects you, then you’ll be able to move on. But what if she doesn’t reject you? You’re missing your chance Bellamy. Just be a man and own up to what you want!!”

“Gina, she just got out of a relationship. I don’t want to be the rebound, I don’t want to pressure her into something she isn’t ready for.” Bellamy says.

“Clarke strikes me as the kind of girl that will tell you if she isn’t ready for something. Don’t just assume you know what she’s going to do.” Gina says as she smacks his arm.

Bellamy knows Clarke will speak her mind. He has experience in that department. He’s just so nervous about what she’s going to say.

The bell above the door suddenly rings, and Finn walks into the diner, immediately spotting Bellamy. Finn walks up to the table and stops when he’s standing right near Bellamy.

“You and me, outside now Blake.” Finn says glaring at Bellamy.

Bellamy shakes his head and stands up, towering over Finn. “You sure you wanna mess with me, Collins?”

“I’m here aren’t I? I’m gonna win Clarke back, and I’m gonna make sure she realizes what a low life you are. Starting right here, right now.”

Gina can’t help but laugh on the other side of the table. Finn glares at her.

Gina looks at Finn “I’m sorry it’s just- HA you’re literally screwed right now do you understand that?”

“Okay Collins you have about 5 seconds to get out of my face.” Bellamy says as he starts to grow angrier.

Finn grabs onto Bellamy’s shirt and pulls him outside. At that moment Bellamy knows he’s about to get into his second fight with this little shit.

“I told you that I would stop after just one punch this time.” Bellamy growls as he punches Finn in the face, and then again with his other fist.

“That’s what I’m counting on Blake!” Finn says as he punches Bellamy back.

It’s in that moment that Bellamy realizes Finn is trying to make him look bad in front of Clarke. He’s gonna try and play the victim. Bellamy is clearly distracted for too long because Finn punches him across the jaw making blood come out of Bellamy’s mouth.

The fight continues with both guys constantly fighting for the upper hand, until the owner of the diner comes out threatening to call the police. Bellamy gets the final punch, but he knows that Finn also did a number on him. He can feel the blood on his face.

Gina pulls Bellamy’s arm. “Bellamy lets go. Let’s go!” She yells, as she puts Bellamy in the passenger seat of his Jeep, and drives him home.

When they get to the house, Gina opens the front door, and walks in with Bellamy leaning on her side.

“Bell, you’re back! Can we talk—.” Clarke stops abruptly as she sees Bellamy with blood on his face.

“Oh my god what happened!?” Clarke yells as she frantically makes her way to Bellamy’s other side.

“Finn showed up at the diner, he was threatening me, and he was talking about you. I couldn’t let him do that.” Bellamy says, looking at Clarke’s face. He can tell she’s disappointed.

“Bellamy... you could have gotten hurt!” Clarke says, as she drags him to the bathroom. “Thank you for bringing him back Gina. Do you need a ride home?”

“No; I already called an Uber. Just take care of him Clarke.” Gina says as she leaves the house and gets into her uber.

Clarke’s heart is racing. How could Bellamy be so reckless?

♕♡♚


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke cleans up Bellamy’s wounds..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been super nervous about this chapter, and I really hope I did a good job!!  
> Hope you enjoy

♕♡♚

**_Bellamy sees the anger radiating_** off of Clarke. She pulls him into the bathroom and orders him to sit down on the edge of the sink. He listens, because he doesn’t want to make Clarke any more upset than she already is. She grabs the first aid kit, and settles herself in between Bellamy’s legs, and he tries really hard not to let her see how fast he is breathing.

“Why would you get into a fight with him Bellamy? You’re so reckless! You could have gotten hurt!” Clarke yells at him. The sound of her voice is vastly different than the gentleness of her hands as she begins to clean his wounds.

“Princess come on, it’s not that bad. You should see the other guy” Bellamy says with a smirk, trying to break the tension that has blanketed the entire house.

“Not funny Bellamy! God why do you have to always play hero??” Clarke says, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

“Hero?? Seriously Clarke? He started it with ME not the other way around!! I’m not going to apologize for defending myself, and I sure as hell don’t regret kicking his ass for everything that he did to you!”

Clarke’s face softens at that, as she continues to clean up his face and apply the medicine to his cuts. Bellamy hisses because the medicine burns slightly.

“You’re right I’m sorry it’s just— I don’t know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt. I mean you only got a few cuts and I’m already losing my mind, so what if something worse happened?” Clarke asks with tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey hey, look at me. I’m okay Clarke. Nothing happened to me.” He says as he cups the side of her face with his left hand. His right hand immediately grabs onto the hand that is applying medicine to his cuts to stop it so she would pay attention to him. “You don’t have to worry about me that much Clarke, I can take care of myself.”

“But you shouldn’t have to! You worry about everyone Bellamy. You’re practically raising your sister by yourself, you worry about Jasper and Monty all the time because they’re always doing these crazy experiments that end in disaster, you’re letting Raven crash here until she finds a new place because you don’t want her sleeping in dingy hotels. Hell, you have been worrying about me for years, even when you hated me. Who’s worrying about you Bell? Who is here to look after you?” She says as her tears start to fall freely down her cheeks.

Bellamy looks into Clarke’s eyes, and feels this overwhelming rush of affection. “Princess...” he says as he places his other hand on the other side of her face. He starts to caress her cheekbones softly, and his eyes shoot down to look at her lips.

Clarke’s breath hitches, and she places her hands on his wrists and leans in closer to him. Their foreheads touch and Clarke closes her eyes. Bellamy can’t feel anything except for her. Everything else around them fades away, and the only thing he can focus on is the intermingled breaths that they both are taking.

Bellamy leans in closer to Clarke, and his lips brush against hers softly. Clarke nods, in order to tell him that it’s okay, that he can kiss her. So he does.

He closes the distance and places a soft kiss to her lips, and he swears he’s never felt anything more right in his life. The first press of their lips was chaste, and Bellamy pulls back and looks Clarke in her eyes, as if to ask her if he can kiss her again. Clarke is the one that leans in this time, and the second kiss is more firm than the last, almost frantic; like this is something that they have been waiting for their entire lives. Clarke winds her fingers through Bellamy’s hair, and he wraps his arms around her waist in an effort to pull her closer. Their lips sliding against each other at a pace that is slightly torturous, but so perfect at the same time.

Bellamy is the first one to pull away, not wanting things to go too far until they got the chance to talk about it, and Clarke whimpers at the loss of contact. He rests his head against hers and breaths out, smiling wider than he ever has.

Clarke smiles back at him and nudges his nose with hers.

“Bellamy I lied to you this morning. I remembered everything that happened last night. Everything we talked about... I was just so scared that you didn’t mean it that I didn’t wanna tell you and risk you being upset with me.” She says pulling back to look into his eyes.

“Clarke. I have been wanting to kiss you for so long now. Honestly, it’s probably been years I’ve just been too scared to admit it. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me. You can tell me anything Clarke.” Bellamy says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“Bellamy, that was the best kiss I’ve ever had” she says giggling a little bit.

“Me too princess.” He says as he wraps her up in his arms.

Pulling back, Clarke bites her lip, and Bellamy wants nothing more than to take it in between his and kiss her over and over again.

“Bell, can we take this slow? I want to explore whatever this is between us it’s just, I just got out of a relationship with Finn literally two days ago, and I’m not sure I’m ready to just jump into another one. But I like you. I like you a lot, and I want to figure out what this means for us.” Clarke says as she twirls her fingers around the curls at the base of his neck.

“Clarke, I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone before. I’ll wait however long I have to, and we can take this as slow as you want it to be. I want to be with you, whenever you’re ready.”

Clarke looks at him amazed. “You are the best man in the entire world Bellamy Blake.”

“And I’m yours Clarke Griffin.”

♕♡♚


	16. Chapter Fifteen

♕♡♚

**_After Clarke finished_** cleaning up the rest of Bellamy’s cuts, she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

“Sit on the couch and pick out a movie while I go change.” She says with a smile

“Oo I like it when you boss me around princess.” Bellamy says with a teasing smirk.

Clarke blushes and smacks his arm. “Bell stoppp.”

Bellamy grabs her wrist and pulls her down so that she is sitting in his lap.

“Make me.” He says, as he moves the hair out of her face, cupping her jaw with his hands.

Clarke inhales sharply. It’s gonna take some time getting used to this new aspect in their relationship. They agreed to take it slow, so she isn’t worried he will rush her into anything. Besides, Bellamy is not that kind of guy. He’s perfect, and everything Clarke could ever want in a boyfriend. They didn’t put a label on anything yet considering whatever this thing between them was; just started. But she knows that whenever they do decide what they are, she’s going to be the happiest she’s ever been. She doesn’t know how she didn’t realize it sooner. Now that she did though, she wasn’t gonna ever let him slip away.

Clarke leans in and presses her lips against his, firm but chaste. She takes her hands and places them on his shoulders, and leans in for another kiss, this time deepening the kiss. Bellamy groans and grabs onto Clarke’s waist and smiles into the kiss. She knows they can’t let this go too far, but the taste of Bellamy’s lips against hers is intoxicating. It’s the kind of high you never want to come down from. They spend a few minutes with their lips connected, feeling the entire world melt away around them. With each moment passing the kiss grew deeper, and their breaths grew shakier.

Bellamy is the one to break the kiss, panting as he grasps her hips tighter.

“Princess.. we should probably stop before we get too carried away.” He says looking up into her blue eyes, that have darkened from the intensity of their kiss.

“You’re right” Clarke says clearing her throat as she gets off his lap. “I’m uh, I’m gonna go change. Pick a movie!” She says giggling as she walks into Octavia’s room to change.

As she’s smiling to herself, the moment gets ruined when she hears her phone ring. Looking at the caller ID she sees a name that she never wanted to see ever again.

**Incoming call from: Finn Collins...**

Rolling her eyes, she declines the call and blocks his number. She has nothing to say to him, not now, not ever. She changes and sends a quick text to her mom telling her that she’s sleeping over at Octavia and Bellamy’s place tonight. She wasn’t expecting an answer to the text, but she got one almost immediately.

**Mom:**

_Okay... you’re never home anymore Clarke. I do miss you. We should probably talk about Med school options when you get home tomorrow. It’s never too early to start! Get some rest. Xoxo_

Clarke stares at her phone, baffled. She’s trying to decide whether to be angry at the fact that her mom brought up Med school when she knows Clarke wants to be an artist, or happy because her mother told her she missed her. How sad is it that it’s rare to hear your own mother tell you she misses you?

With a huff, Clarke makes her way back to the living room, to find Octavia sitting next to Bellamy on the couch.

Clarke plops down on the other side of Bellamy and groans as she throws her phone on the chair in the other part of the room.

“Geez Griffin whats up?” Octavia asks.

“Yeah princess what’s with the angry face?” Bellamy says as he uses his pointer finger to tilt her chin towards him. Placing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Okay.. first explain why you’re mad, and then explain when the FUCK that happened and why you didn’t tell me!!” Octavia says smiling wide.

“Language O!” Bellamy chastised, but there was no real edge to it.

“Okay okay!! I’m upset because I got a text from my mother telling me she misses me, which in a normal persons world that shouldn’t make you upset but I’m Clarke Griffin so of course it’s upsetting because my mom never says stuff like that to me unless she wants something. Which was EXACTLY the case because she brought up Med school again! It’s been this way since my dad died... she knows I want to be an artist. But she planned out my entire life for me, and if I disagree with her I’m the worlds biggest disappointment. But if I don’t follow my own heart than I’m disappointed in myself.” Clarke says as tears start to make their way to the surface of her eyes.

“Hey hey, you are so talented Clarke, if your mom can’t see that you want to express yourself and do something with your life that is going to make you happy, than she is blind.” Octavia says grabbing her best friends hand.

“O’s right princess. Your mom can plan all she wants, but in the end this is your life, and you are the only one that gets to decide how you live it. If you want to be an artist, then become an artist. I believe in you, Octavia believes in you. You’ve got this Clarke.” Bellamy says as he threads his fingers through Clarke’s hair.

Clarke smiles, “thank you guys. You have no idea how bad I needed to talk about it.”

“That’s what best friends are for Clarke.” Octavia says. “Well best friend and..?” She says, obviously trying to figure out the status of her relationship with Bellamy.

“We didn’t put a label on it yet O. Clarke just got out of a relationship, and we don’t want to rush into anything yet. All that’s important is that we care about each other, and we want to see what this connection between us is. But I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend one day, Princess.” Bellamy says turning his attention from his sister to Clarke.

“And I would love to call you my boyfriend.” She says smiling.

“Okay, so if you both want to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend... why not just be boyfriend and girlfriend. Forget about Finn and everyone else. It doesn’t matter how soon it happens. If you guys truly care about each other, it shouldn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” Octavia says, with a face that seems like she’s considering the words herself.

Clarke has never heard something so truthful in her life. This has been a long time in the making. It feels like it was inevitable. Clarke and Bellamy were set down this path from when they were kids. They’ve waited long enough. And Clarke can tell by the look in Bellamy’s eyes he feels the same way.

“Clarke.. will you be my girlfriend?” He asks, slightly nervous.

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend.” Clarke says, pulling Bellamy down for a kiss.

Octavia clears her throat and stands up suddenly.

“Uh I have to.. uh I have to go take care of something. I’m gonna go to bed. Congratulations you guys, it’s about time.”Octavia says as she rushes to her room.

Bellamy looks at Clarke with his brow furrowed.

“Was she acting a little weird to you?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke shrugs. “She probably just didn’t want to see her brother and best friend making out.” She says as she smirks and pulls Bellamy closer to her.

Bellamy’s eyes grow dark and he smirks leaning into the kiss.

“Yeah.. that’s gotta be it.” He says as their lips collide.

♕♡♚


	17. Chapter Sixteen

♕♡♚

_**The next morning**_ they wake up and see Raven made everyone waffles for breakfast.

“Good morning lovers.” Raven says smirking. “Congrats on finally going after what you want!”

“Thanks Rae.” Clarke says hugging her and taking a waffle off the plate.

“Are your transfer papers finalized yet?” Clarke asks.

“Not yet, but I should be starting at Arkadia High next week. That school won’t know what hit em’.”

Bellamy walks over to Raven and nudges her shoulder. “Of course they won’t. They ain’t ready for you Reyes.” He says laughing.

“Oh shut up Blake.” She says as she pats his back. “I’m so happy for you guys.” She says.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t have to go to school until next week, which means there is no reason for me to be awake right now.” And she walks into the guest room and closes the door.

Bellamy walks up to Clarke and gives her a good morning kiss.

“I’m really glad we have her as a friend. That entire situation could have gone very very wrong.” He says.

“I know, I’m just happy it worked out.” She says smiling to herself.

“We should hurry we have classes to attend, boyfriend.” She says smirking.

“Wouldn’t wanna miss it, girlfriend.” He says as he plants one last kiss to her lips before going to get ready.

The drive to school was spent in a comfortable silence, Clarke sitting in the front holding onto Bellamy’s hands as he drove.

“I’m so glad you guys are together finally. I always wanted you both to be happy, and I had a feeling it was gonna be with each other” Octavia says smiling at them from the backseat.

“Thanks tavia, it means a lot to me to have your approval. I know it could be a little awkward having your best friend date your brother” Clarke laughs.

“Uh well, if you make each other happy, who am I to stand in the way of that?” Octavia says, looking hopeful.

Clarke nods, and turns her head towards the window. Octavia has been saying things like that since finding out about them last night. It almost sounds as if Octavia is trying to convince herself of something, or trying to drop hints about something. Clarke is unsure, but she makes a note to herself to find time to talk to her best friend alone about what’s going on.

They pull up to the school, and Bellamy parks his Jeep and turns off the engine. He shifts his body so he’s facing Clarke, and gives her a wide smile.

“So how do you wanna do this babe? Do you want people to know about us or...?” Bellamy asks, face slowly losing his smile.

Clarke grabs his hands, “I want everyone to know you’re mine Bellamy Blake.”

“Oh GOD I’m going to puke.” Octavia says teasingly. “I gotta go I have to uh meet some friends. Bye!” She says as she leaves the Jeep quickly and makes her way into the school.

“Okay... anywayssss,” Bellamy starts as he places a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips. “Let’s go babe.” He says as they exit the car.

The nickname ‘babe’ is new, but Clarke loves it. It makes her entire stomach flutter.

The second they’re out of the car, Bellamy wraps his hand around hers and they start walking towards the school building. Before they can make it though, Gina pops out from her car and calls Bellamy.

“Hey rebel!! It’s about time you got your head out of your ass!!” She says laughing, then directs her attention to Clarke. “Hey Clarke!”

“Hey Gina!”

It seems like all of Bellamy’s friends knew about his feelings for Clarke because John Murphy and Nathan Miller were patting him on the back giving him congratulations. Bellamy is smiling so wide, his cheeks hurt. He’s never been so happy in his life.

Jasper and Monty had the reaction that amused him the most though. Monty saw them first, and his jaw dropped, he nudged Jasper to get his attention, and when Jasper turned his head to look, his gaze immediately found their joint hands.

“FUCK YEAH MOM AND DAD FINALLYYYYY!!” Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs. He tackled both of them in a giant hug, and if Clarke didn’t know better she would say he was crying. Jasper would never admit to that though.

“I have been waiting so long for this moment.” Jasper starts as he hold his hand to his heart, looking so proud. “This... is what dreams are made of ladies and gents.”

Bellamy throws his head back in laughter. “You’re so dramatic!” He says as he wraps his arms around Clarke. There’s only a few minutes until the bell rings, and Bellamy wants to spend it as close to Clarke as possible.

Of course, whenever things are looking good something has to come along to ruin it.

“Are you fucking kidding me Clarke??” A voice from behind them screams, making Clarke jump.

Bellamy turns around to see Finn fuckin Collins standing there with his arms crossed.

“I can’t believe this Clarke!! We broke up literally a few days ago, and you’re already dating someone else?? How much of a slut are you?” Finn spat.

Clarke could feel Bellamy’s body tense behind her. Bellamy’s face turned cold and his jaw was clenched. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but Clarke beat him to it. She needed to make sure he didn’t get into another fight. The only reason the court is letting Bellamy have custody of Octavia is because he is turning 18 in a few months, and he has a clean record. He can’t do anything to jeopardize that.

“I’m the slut? Really Finn? You’re the one that had 2 separate girlfriends. If I were you, I would quit while I was ahead and get the fuck away.” Clarke says holding onto Bellamy tighter, as a way to tell him that she can handle it.

“Whatever Clarke. Enjoy your relationship with this waste of space.” Finn says looking at Bellamy.

Hearing Finn call Bellamy a waste of space set something off within Clarke. She pulled herself away from Bellamy and marched up to Finn, and spit in his face.

“If you EVER say anything like that about my boyfriend again, I will chop your tiny shrimp dick off, do you understand me?!”

Bellamy couldn’t help himself from laughing at what Clarke just said. He pulled Clarke back into his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

Finn stood there looking stunned, and Murphy came up to him and pushed him back.

“I’d get out of here now if I were you, shrimp dick.” Murphy says glancing at Clarke with a smile on his face.

Finn shakes his head and storms off into the school.

Bellamy looks at Clarke and beams at her. “Thank you for standing up for me princess.”

“Always will, Bell.” She says returning his bright smile.

At that moment the bell rang, and they all made their way to class. Clarke was itching to tell Lincoln about everything that just happened.

When she turned the hall to her art class she saw Octavia talking to Lincoln. Clarke wasn’t aware that Octavia knew Lincoln.

Before Clarke could say hi to them, she stopped dead in her tracks because she saw Octavia lean up and press a firm kiss to Lincoln’s lips. Lincoln returned the kiss with the same amount of pressure. It looks like the kind of kiss you have with someone you’ve been with for a while.

Clarke’s mouth drops open, and she shuffled into the classroom quickly, hoping that neither of them saw her. She can’t say anything to anyone until she talks to Octavia.

Lincoln comes into the classroom blushing. “Hey Clarke, I heard about you and Bellamy! Congrats” he says smiling.

“How’d you find out about us?” Clarke says trying not to sound too suspicious.

“Oh! Uh I heard some people taking about it in the hall.” He says smiling, as he turns his attention to the teacher.

Clarke swallows. She forgot about one very important detail. How the hell is Bellamy going to react??

♕♡♚


	18. Chapter seventeen

♕♡♚

_**Clarke spent the res** **t**_ of that school day avoiding both Octavia and Bellamy. She needed to wrap her head around this before she said anything. She can’t believe she didn’t put two and two together. Octavia has been acting so strange lately; and so has Lincoln. She only sees Lincoln at school, but she was an idiot to not realize how differently he’s been acting. What was this relationship? We’re they in love? How long have they been together? Does anyone know, or are they just keeping it a secret? How the hell is she gonna approach Octavia with this? She needs to tell Octavia to tell Bellamy because she can’t keep this secret from him.

Just as Clarke was turning the corner to go into her last class of the day, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the supply closet. Clarke let out a little scream before she realized who it was.

Bellamy let go of Clarke and looked at her, looking hurt.

“Are we okay? Did I do something? You’ve been avoiding me all day. I thought we were doing great? I’m—.” Before he could finish his thought, Clarke cut him off with a hard kiss.

Bellamy let out a breath of relief as he tangled his hands in Clarke’s hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed across Clarke’s lower lip and she opened up slightly giving him access. They continued to kiss passionately until Clarke pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

Bellamy let out a little chuckle and squeezed Clarke closer.

“Well if you’re not mad at me, then why have you been avoiding me princess?” Bellamy asks pressing quick kisses to the top of her head.

Clarke sighs, “I haven’t been avoiding you, I’ve just been stressed about my art class..” she hated lying to Bellamy, but she can’t be the one to tell him. Octavia needs to be that person.

“Baby, you are an amazing artist, and I’m sure that any issue you’re having in the class, you’ll figure it out. You always do.” He says grinning at her.

“You always know just what to say, don’t you, Blake?” Clarke says leaning in closer.

“Only when it comes to you princess.” He says closing the distance between them.

Just when they start getting into the kiss, the door swings open, and they hear someone clearing their throat.

“Clarke, Bellamy... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt I’m just gonna close this.” Lincoln says suddenly pale in the face.

Clarke’s eyes widen and before she could turn Bellamy’s attention back to her, Octavia hops by the door.

“Babe what are you doing just standing outside the door— oh shit!” She says stopping right in her tracks.

Bellamy looks between his sister and Lincoln confused. Lincoln is in a few of Bellamy’s classes. Lincoln is a senior, and his baby sister; his freshman baby sister is outside with him; and called him babe.

Bellamy suddenly realized what was going on.

“What the fuck?!!” Bellamy yells as he pushes past the door. “Octavia what the fuck is going on?? Are you dating him?” He asks, anger radiating off of him.

Clarke walks out of the closet after him, grabbing onto his arm, “Bell, babe just calm down—.”

He pulls his arm back and steps closer to Lincoln.

“She’s 15 years old!! What the fuck are you doing??? She’s a kid!” Bellamy screams as he pushes Lincoln.

“Bellamy stop!!” Octavia says crying.

“Bellamy please you can’t get in trouble right now you know that!” Clarke says pleading with him.

But all Bellamy can hear is the sound of his heart beating out of his chest.

“Octavia when did this happen?? How long?” He asks trying to control his anger.

“We’ve been together for 3 months Bell...” Octavia says sounding sad.

“3 months?? Why didn’t you tell me? What the fuck O??” He walks back and forth; pacing so he can keep himself from punching something.

Clarke walks forward up to Bellamy, grabbing onto the sides of his face. She needs to calm him down before teachers start coming over here. She needs to make sure he doesn’t get himself in trouble.

“Bell, please just breathe and calm down. I’m sure she has a good reason for not telling you, let her explain please...” Clarke says trying to calm him down.

Bellamy closes his eyes, trying to calm down like Clarke said. But then his mind starts to break down what she said: _Im sure she has a good reason for not telling you._

Why didn’t she say not telling _us_?Did she know?

“Did you know about them?” Bellamy asks, hopeful that he’s just overthinking and that Clarke didn’t know.

Clarke’s eyes widen slightly, “I saw them kissing this morning bell... I didn’t know about it before today I swear! I wanted to talk to her about it before I said anything, I’m sorry.” She says gripping onto his arms.

Bellamy looks at her, feeling hurt. “So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me all day? This had nothing to do with ‘art’ but it was about my sister??” He pulls away from her, and she lets out a small whimper.

“Babe—.”

“Don’t Clarke!” He snaps, and Clarke flinches. He feels guilty instantly. “I’m sorry Clarke just— I need to be alone for a bit okay?” He says as he kisses her forehead and walks out of the school, sitting in his Jeep. Maybe he was overreacting, but he didn’t care.

Clarke stands in the hall, willing herself not to cry. She just got Bellamy she didn’t want to lose him.

She turns around and sees Lincoln consoling a crying Octavia. Clarke walks up to them, sniffling.

“Tavia why didn’t you just tell him? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Clarke I’m sorry.. I didn’t know how he was going to react, I had a feeling it would be bad that’s why I was so scared. I mean look at what just happened?? That’s why I didn’t tell him. And you, I knew you would try to convince me to tell him, that’s why I couldn’t tell you.”

“Octavia I understand that, I do. But now look at what happened? This could have been avoided if you were just honest!”

“Would it though Clarke?? Would it?! Bellamy is so overprotective of me, you have to know that he would have had a fucking fit either way because Lincoln is a senior and I’m a freshman. I know it’s an age gap but if Bellamy can date you why can’t I date Lincoln? I mean you’re a sophomore, it’s not that different!” Octavia says, sobbing now.

“You’re right Tavia, but you’re all he has left. You are his family, he is always going to feel the need to protect you. You cannot be mad at him for trying to protect you. You know I love Lincoln, he’s one of my closest friends, but Bellamy is your brother tavia, you have to talk to him and fix this with him.” Clarke says hugging her friend.

“You’re right... I’ll talk to him.” Octavia says.

Clarke pulls away; and runs to go find Bellamy. She needs to talk to him, needs to make sure that they’re okay. He looked so hurt, and she never wants to be the reason he feels any pain.

♕♡♚


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This chapter is gonna be Clarke’s perspective only, and next chapter is gonna be bellamy. I wanted to show y’all what was going through both of their heads during this time 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**  
**

♕♡♚

_**Clarke bursts out** _of the doors of the school, and starts to scan the parking lot to find Bellamy. She was hoping that he wouldn’t leave the school, but all hope was lost when she saw his Jeep wasn’t in his parking spot. Clarke sighs and rubs her hands across her face. She can’t believe that this is all happening right now. She knew Bellamy would be upset, she should have told him what she saw that morning. But then again, she would have been betraying Octavia if she told Bellamy before she got the chance to do it herself. The lines are so blurred in this situation it makes Clarke’s head spin.

She quickly pulls out her phone and dials Bellamy’s

number. Each time she tries to call, it goes straight to voicemail.

“Bell, babe... it’s me. Please answer the phone. I’m so sorry, I just need to talk to you. Please come back...”

After the phone calls didn’t work, Clarke decided to try texting him.

**Bellamy❤️**

**Clarke:**

**[2:30 p.m]**

_Bell it’s me please answer..._

**[2:45 p.m]**

_Bellamy please I’m worried..._

**[2:50 p.m]**

_I know I was wrong but please just answer._

**[3:10 p.m]**

_I guess I’ll give you space... I’m sorry Bell..._

Clarke puts her phone in her back pocket, leaving the ringer on just in case Bellamy decides to answer her messages. She sinks down the side of the building and cried. She can’t believe this is all happening right now. She just wants to be there for him, but he’s pushing her away. She didn’t expect it to hurt this much, but knowing Bellamy is ignoring her hurts more than anything else.

Lincoln and Octavia walked out of the building and found Clarke sitting there, her face buried in her hands, and her entire body shaking from the sobs.

“Clarke...” Octavia says reaching out for her.

“No tavia just don’t... he’s not answering any of my texts and calls. This is all because I didn’t tell him what I saw.” Clarke says sobbing harder.

“Clarke, why didn’t you tell him?” Lincoln asks.

“Because I couldn’t do that to Octavia. She’s my best friend, and yes Bellamy is my boyfriend and he’s also my best friend, but I couldn’t just tell him without giving her the chance to explain.”

Octavia sends Clarke a grateful look. “Thank you Clarke. I mean it. I know what I did was wrong, but thank you for waiting. I know this entire thing blew up in our faces, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Yeah thank you clarke. I knew this was going to be hard because I’m 18, and I knew Bellamy would flip out that his sister was dating someone older than him. But this isn’t just a game to me. I love her. Truly I do.” Lincoln says, holding onto Octavia’s hand.

“You two need to talk to him... this is a lot for him. And just because he won’t talk to me doesn’t mean I don’t know exactly what he’s thinking and feeling right now. Do I think he overreacted a little bit? Kinda, but at the same time I see exactly where he’s coming from. And I don’t blame him for how he’s feeling. We all know he isn’t the best at expressing himself.” Clarke says sadly.

“I know Clarke. I’m so sorry...” Octavia says.

Clarke knows where Octavia is coming from as well though. She loves Lincoln, just one look at them and you can tell they love each other. Clarke understands why she was so scared to tell Bellamy.

In more ways than one, Bellamy is being a hypocrite. He’s 17, and Clarke doesn’t turn 16 for another week.

Sure Lincoln is already 18, but Octavia is mature enough to be smart about this relationship.

Bellamy is with the person that he wants to be with, not caring about what others think; just like Octavia told him to. But he isn’t giving his sister the same treatment. In the end, Clarke thinks that he’s mostly upset about them not telling him more than anything.

Since their mom died, he has been trying to take care of Octavia the best way he can. He’s been trying so hard to make her feel safe and loved and comfortable. He wants more than anything for Octavia to feel like she can come to him, and since she didn’t come to him with this... he must be feeling like he failed.

Bellamy tends to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He feels like he has to bare everything, so that no one else has to. Clarke tries to make him realize that he doesn’t have to do this alone, but he’s so stubborn. It’s one of the things she admires most about him; his dedication. It also pisses her off beyond belief in certain situations, and this is definitely one of them.

She hopes that he will be home when she gets there. She’s staying the night again.

Perks of having a mom that is never around: being able to stay at your boyfriends house whenever you want.

Granted her mom isn’t exactly aware of the relationship, but it’s not like she really cares about what’s going on in Clarke’s life anyways. She just hopes that they can work this out so that she can just be wrapped up in his arms.

“Lincoln, Bellamy isn’t here, can you please drive us home?” Octavia asks.

“Yeah of course.” He says pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Let’s go.”

Clarke stands up, and brushes the dirt off her pants. They all walk up to Lincoln’s car, and Clarke sends another quick text to Bellamy letting him know that her and Octavia were getting a ride home, and that they were safe.

She didn’t mention who was driving them home because she didn’t want him to get more upset than he already was.

The drive is spent in silence. Lincoln and Octavia send glances towards Clarke every so often, but Clarke is too distracted by the pictures on her phone. She hopes that she can fix this. She has to fix this.

They pull up to the house, and Clarke’s heart drops when she sees that Bellamy’s Jeep isn’t in the driveway.

Clarke thanks Lincoln for the ride and leaves Octavia to say goodbye, and walks inside the house.

She dumps her stuff on the floor next to the door and makes her way to Bellamy’s room. She hasn’t been in his room since they started dating, but she was hoping that she could spend the night with him tonight instead of sleeping in Octavias room. Clarke loves her best friend, but she wants to curl up next to her boyfriend and fall asleep next to him.

But now she doesn’t know if that is going to happen anymore based on today’s events. She quickly changes into her more comfortable clothes; a pair of black leggings and a gray tank top. She goes and grabs her favorite hoodie of his, and slips it on over her tank top. She inhales his scent that is still fresh on the jacket and smiles. She makes her way back to the living room and sits on the couch. She would wait there until he came home. She texts him again.

**[4:00 p.m]**

_Baby please come home..._

♕♡♚


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy’s perspective

**  
**

♕♡♚

_**Bellamy slams the door** _to his Jeep and sinks into his seat. He takes deep breaths and tries to calm himself down. He can’t believe what just happened. He didn’t expect to wake up today and have everything blow up in his face. First he is upset because his girlfriend was avoiding him, and when he finally thought everything was better, he finds out his baby sister is dating someone that’s older than he is. Yeah it’s only by a year but still! That’s his baby sister and she’s dating an 18 year old. What are Lincoln’s intentions with his sister?? What is his deal? Is he using her or does he actually care about her?

Not only is all of that flowing around his brain, he also finds out that Clarke saw them, and that’s why she was avoiding him. Why didn’t she just tell him? He doesn’t want them to lie to each other, but it was so easy for her to just lie to his face. Call him over dramatic but he doesn’t like being lied to. His mother lied to him all the time, he didn’t think his girlfriend would too.

He can’t even think straight right now. He turns on the engine and pulls out of his parking spot. He needs to get away from here right now. He doesn’t know where he’s going to go, but he just needs to drive.

He’s driving for a few minutes before his phone starts to ring.

**Incoming call from: My princess 👑**

Bellamy sighs, and lets the call go to voicemail. He can’t talk to her right now. He just can’t. He won’t ignore her forever, just he can’t talk to her yet. He needs to think first.

She keeps calling through his entire drive. He ends up at the lake where he first met Clarke when they were kids. This has always been the place where he goes to think. It’s calming, and quiet. The silence is exactly what Bellamy needs right now.

Bellamy sits there and closes his eyes. He sees his sisters smile, and how happy she was before she saw that he was there, and she was caught. He hasn’t seen her that happy since before their mother died. He wants his sister to be happy more than anything .

If she had feelings for Lincoln why didn’t she just talk to him about it? Has he made her feel like she couldn’t talk to him? He knows that he just reacted poorly just now, but he wouldn’t have done that if she was honest with him from the start.

He realizes that he was a tiny bit hypocritical. He’s also a senior, who’s turning 18 soon, and Clarke doesn’t turn 16 for another week. So the age gap isn’t that much different. But the fact that she didn’t tell him is what really hurts.

He knows he has to go talk to her about it, and see why she didn’t want to tell him, but he just isn’t ready for that yet. He spends another hour just staring at the lake thinking about everything.

He thinks about Clarke, and how sad she looked when he left her in the hall. He feels like such an idiot. She didn’t tell him because she wanted Octavia to have the chance to do that. He got so upset with her, and he honestly had no right to do that.

He needed to make it right.

He got up, and made his way back to his Jeep.

He left his phone in there because he didn’t want to have any distractions.

But when he gets to the car and sees how many messages Clarke sent him, he feels like the biggest ass hole in the world.

“Shit. Shit!” He says to himself, getting ready to get into his car.

“Uh excuse me! Can you help me out, I left my keys in my car like an idiot and I was wondering if you could help before I broke my window.” A tall, brunette girl says.

Bellamy looks up and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sure yeah, I can try.”

He walks over to the car and tries to wiggle the door handle, but the second he does the door opens.

He turns his face and looks at the girl with a confused face.

The girl blushes and starts to speak. “Okay... so my name is Echo, I may have just said that so I could get a chance to talk to you.” She laughs.

Bellamy chuckles awkwardly, “that’s really sweet of you, but I actually have a girlfriend.” He says. “But you look like you’re new here, so if you need a friend, then I can do that. My names Bellamy.”

“Well Bellamy, where’s your girlfriend?” She says looking around. “Id like to meet her.”

“She’s not here... shes probably back at my house.” He says sadly.

“Probably? Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Echo asks.

“Something like that... it’s my fault though I’m kinda an idiot.”

“I doubt that.” Echo says flirty.

“Okay... I should go. I need to get back to my girlfriend. See you around.” Bellamy says as he walks back to his Jeep, shaking his head.

“Oh trust me... you will.” Echo says, but Bellamy didn’t hear her.

Bellamy drives home as quick as he can. He’s still a little upset about the whole thing, but he’s calm enough to admit that he overreacted a little bit. He just wants to be sure that his sister isn’t going to get hurt. But he will make it up to everyone. He’s going to try to get to know Lincoln, and respect his sisters relationship. He knows that he can fix that.

He just hopes he isn’t too late to fix things with Clarke. He can’t lose her when he finally got her.

He pulls into the driveway and hurried to get out of the Jeep and inside. He can’t believe he spend the entire day at the lake. It’s past 9:00pm now. He’s such a dick.

He unlocks the door and steps inside to find Clarke laying on the couch, in his hoodie; asleep.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Her face is peaceful, and her golden hair forms a crown around her head. His princess.

He sits down next to her and shakes her awake softly.

“Princess... baby I’m home wake up.” He whispers.

She stirs awake and her eyes meet his.

“Bell? Thank god you’re home.” She says pulling him down for a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“Baby no, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, I’m so sorry that I took my anger out on you. I shouldn’t have left, I shouldn’t have ignored you. Please forgive me.” He says running his hands through her hair.

“You’re forgiven bell.” She says as she leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

Bellamy leans into the kiss, deepening it. Clarke sighs into his lips, chasing them each time they leave hers.

“Let’s go to bed.” Bellamy says after he pulls away from the kiss. “I’ll talk to Octavia tomorrow I just— I just want to hold you.”

Clarke blushes a deep red. “Okay. Let’s go”

They walk to his room, and Bellamy quickly grabs pajamas to change into. When he comes back from changing he sees Clarke wrapped up in the blankets of his bed. He lays down next to her and pulls her into his chest.

“Goodnight baby”

“Goodnight Bell.”

Clarke falls asleep on his chest, and Bellamy can’t help but feel like he wants to do this for the rest of his life.

♕♡♚


	21. Chapter Twenty

♕♡♚

_**Bellamy wakes up**_ to see Clarke’s golden blonde hair across his chest. Her arms are wrapped around his waist and her legs are intertwined with his. She has a slight smile on her face, and Bellamy swears he’s never seen anything more perfect in his life. He still can’t believe that she’s his. He was so scared that he ruined everything yesterday, but she welcomed him back with open arms. He promises that he will never do anything like that to her again, she’s too important to him. He moves the hair out of Clarke’s face, and presses chaste kisses to her forehead. Clarke stirs slightly and hugs him tighter. Bellamy lets out a soft chuckle, and starts to kiss each part of her face. Clarke giggles and opens her eyes to look at him.

Bellamy always gets lost in Clarke’s eyes. It’s like deep pools of blue that never fail to enchant him.

“Good morning princess” Bellamy says smiling.

“Good morning Bell” Clarke says returning his wide smile.

“I could get used to this.” Bellamy says nuzzling his face in Clarke’s neck.

Clarke laughs softly and cards her fingers through his soft curls. “Me too baby. You’re a much calmer sleeper than tavia is. She’s always kicking me in my side” she says laughing

“Well it’s good to know you enjoyed sleeping next to me more than my sister.” He says teasingly.

“Oh shut up.” She laughs smacking his shoulder playfully, then leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

She pulls away quickly and Bellamy tries to chase her lips but she gets out of bed before he gets the chance. Bellamy pouts and Clarke laughs.

“Oh get that look off your face baby, we have to get ready for school, and I know that if I start kissing you now, I won’t be able to stop.” Clarke says huskily.

Bellamy stands up and walks over to Clarke, gripping her hips. He leans in closer and brushes his lips against hers before whispering “so don’t stop” against them.

Clarke shudders, and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Bellamy puts his hands around her thighs and lifts her up so that she can wrap her legs around him. He walks back towards the bed and lays them both back down, and continues to kiss her, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she rocks into his hips.

Bellamy groans, and just as he’s about to flip them over, his bedroom door shoots open and he hears a loud “EW IM BLIND!”

Clarke quickly hops off Bellamy and puts a wide distance between them as she tries to fix her clothes.

“Uh I’m gonna Uhm I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get ready. Morning tavia” she says flustered as she speed walks towards the bathroom.

“Sorry O...” Bellamy says awkwardly.

“You know that’s definitely not what I expected to see when I came in here this morning. I didn’t even hear you come home last night Bell.” Octavia says sadly.

“O, come sit down.” He says patting the bed next to him.

“Fuck no I’m not sitting on the bed where you and Clarke were about to have sex” Octavia says, feigning disgust.

Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock, “we were not about to have sex Octavia!! Holy shit...” shaking his head he suggests they go sit on the couch in the living room so they can talk.

They make their way to the living room and Octavia sits down next to Bellamy on the couch.

“Okay. Me first. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Lincoln and me. I was scared because I didn’t know how you were going to react. Yes he’s older than me and I knows he’s going to college next year but bell... I love him, and he loves me. This isn’t a game to us. He isn’t a bad guy and I don’t want to lose him because you hate him.” Octavia says trying to hold back tears.

“Don’t get me wrong O, I was upset about the age difference at first. But then I thought about me and Clarke and how our age differences aren’t that much different than yours and Lincoln’s. I think I’m most upset about the fact you didn’t tell me. I want you to be happy O... I’m trying really hard to make sure you have a good life, and I don’t want you to be scared to tell me things. If he really makes you happy, I will try to be okay with it. I’d like to meet him properly. I’m gonna give him the whole ‘hurt my sister and you die’ talk though so just be prepared for that.” He says, smiling softly.

Octavia laughs. “Thank you Bell. I love you big brother”

“I love you too, O.” He says as he pulls her into a hug.

“Okay, we need to get ready before we’re late.” Octavia says as she pulls away. She raises her eyebrow suggestively before she continues. “If you wanna resume what you and Clarke were doing just say the word and I’ll make sure to stay far away from the house tonight Bell.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and pushes his sister playfully back into the couch. “Shut up O. We aren’t going to do anything. Not yet. I don’t want to rush her. We will do it when the time is right.”

“You’re so in love Bellamy.” Octavia says giggling.

“I am.” He says without hesitation.

Octavia whips her head around to look at him.

“WHAT! Did you tell her yet??” She says jumping up and down.

“Octavia shush, keep your voice down! I haven’t told her yet... I was thinking of telling her on her birthday? After I take her to the art exhibit?”

“My brother the romantic.” Octavia says.

Bellamy blushes. “Yeah yeah, go get ready for school.”

Octavia laughs and makes her way to go get ready. Bellamy smiles to himself and makes quick work of getting ready.

When they’re all finished they hop into the Jeep. They only have to deal with a little teasing from Octavia because of what happened this morning because they see Raven outside polis diner.

Rolling down the window Clarke shouts “Rae!! I was wondering where you were this morning!”

Raven shoots her head up and walks to the car hopping inside. “Worried about me Griff? How sweet. From what Octavia texted me you were... occupied this morning”. She says laughing.

Clarke groans as she pushes her head down. “I’m gonna kill you tavia”

Bellamy’s laugh comes and makes Clarke snap her head up to playfully glare at him.

“What princess? I won’t apologize for kissing you, it’s her fault she didn’t knock.” He said smirking.

“As much as I love hearing you two talk about making out, let’s get to school. Cause I am officially enrolled to Arkadia high for the remainder of the school year, which is only 3 months but hey, who cares!!” Raven says excitedly .

“Oh we are so gonna kick ass for these three months Rae” Clarke says laughing.

“Hell yeah we are Griffin.”

Bellamy pulls up to the school and parks in his spot. He sees Lincoln waiting nervously by his car.

Octavia’s entire face lights up when she looks at him.

“Let’s go say hi to your boyfriend O.” Bellamy says.

“Really? Okay. Be nice Bell, please.” She says narrowing her eyes at him.

Bellamy throws his hands up “I’m gonna be nice O, promise.”

They walk towards Lincoln and he looks up at Bellamy and his jaw clenched slightly. He looks nervous, even though he is bigger than Bellamy.

“Hi Lincoln. I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday.” Bellamy says shaking Lincoln’s hand.

“You’re serious about my sister?” He asks.

“More serious than I’ve been about anyone Bellamy.” Lincoln answers without hesitation.

Bellamy can tell that he’s telling the truth.

“Good. Just know if you hurt her, they won’t find your body.” He says, and then smirks.

Lincoln laughs a little, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting Octavia.” He says as he wraps his arms around her.

“Good.” Bellamy says nodding his head.

He turns around and sees Clarke smiling at him. He loves that smile, and he loves it even more when he’s the cause of it.

“So what happens if we see Fuckleberry Finn?” Raven says with her arms crossed.

“He will probably shit himself because he’s gonna see not one, but two badass women who could kick his ass.” Clarke says wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

“Fuck yeah we are.” Raven says laughing.

Bellamy smiles at his group of friends. He will never wrap his head around how lucky he is.

♕♡♚


	22. Chapter twenty one

♕♡♚

_**The rest of the week**_ is pretty uneventful. After the huge blowout about Lincoln and all of the stress that followed it, Clarke is thankful that they don’t have to worry about Bellamy losing his mind anymore. She can see how much Lincoln and Octavia care for each other, and she thinks Bellamy can tell too. He seems to be adjusting to the fact that his baby sisters got herself a boyfriend. Clarke thinks Bellamy really likes Lincoln, but of course he’s trying to act like he doesn’t. He wouldn’t be the ‘overprotective big brother’ if he didn’t at least try to make it look like he was upset.

Currently, the entire group is at the Blake house trying to figure out what to do for Clarke’s birthday tomorrow. She already knows that her and Bellamy are going to the art exhibit together on the actual day of her birthday, but they have to figure out what to do to celebrate together.

Plus, Clarke is dreading the dinner she has to have with Abby and Marcus before going out with Bellamy, so she welcomes the distraction eagerly.

“How bout this. We throw a party, invite some people from school, and just go wild.” Jasper says while bumping his hip against Clarke’s.

“I mean,, that sounds like a pretty decent way to spend the day, right Griff?” Raven asks.

“I guess so, I just don’t want things to get too out of hand.” Clarke says squeezing Bellamy’s hand for support.

“Don’t worry princess. I’ll make sure the kids don’t go too crazy” Bellamy says laughing.

“Okay then, sounds like a plan. We will do it Saturday night then. Good thing my birthday is falling on a 3 day weekend this year” Clarke says laughing along with them.

They start to work out the details of the party. They decide to keep it causal, invite people from school and just make the best of the little party supplies they have. They start texting people about it when Clarke’s phone starts ringing.

**Incoming call: Mom**

Clarke groans slightly and Bellamy looks at her confused.

She picks up the phone, “hi mom, what’s up?”

“Clarke I need you to get home now.” Abby says on the other end of the phone, sounding stressed.

“What? Why?”

“Clarke stop questioning me and get home. Now.” Abby says and hangs up the phone before Clarke can get another word in.

Clarke puts her phone down and sighs “she wants me to go home...”

Bellamy looks at her and frowns slightly. “I’m sorry, I’ll drive you.” He says grabbing his keys.

They make their way to his Jeep, but before Clarke can get inside Bellamy wraps her up in a firm hug.

Clarke relaxes instantly, as she always does whenever she’s in Bellamy’s arms.

“I could just see the stress radiating off you princess.” Bellamy says as he tucks his face into the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses there.

Clarke sighs, running her fingers through his curls and angling her neck in a way that gives him more access to her pulse point. Smirking, Bellamy starts to kiss his way up her neck, stopping right at the place where her jaw and neck connect. He licks his lips and starts to kiss her there, applying more pressure with each swift kiss. He backs her up slowly against his Jeep and starts working his way down her neck to her collar bones. Clarke tightens her grip on his hair and whimpers slightly. He chuckles at the little sound she made and grabs into her hips. Clarke jumps slightly and looks at him with wide eyes.

His eyes meet hers and they stare at each other intensely for a moment.

“I wish I didn’t have to go home... especially now.” She says huskily.

Bellamy laughs, and kisses her forehead, then both cheeks, and lastly pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

“I feel the same way princess.” He says smiling at her.

Before she could lean into his lips again, the sound of a door closing makes both of them whip their heads towards the house next door. A tall brunette girl walks out and stops when she sees them. She smiles seductively and makes her way to where they are.

“Hey Bellamy!” The girl says.

How does she know Bellamy? And why does Clarke feel this sudden urge to roll her eyes.

“Echo? I didn’t know you lived next door.” Bellamy says letting go of Clarke’s hips.

Clarke looks at him, wondering why he let her go. She can’t help the sudden feeling of jealously running through her body. This girl ‘Echo’ or whatever her name is; is exactly what Bellamy’s type was. When he dated Roma in his freshman and sophomore year, she was also a tall, lanky brunette with a confident personality. Clarke is the exact opposite of that. Blonde, blue eyed, short with curves and not all that confident. Clarke can’t shake the worried feelings.

“Yeah, we moved in that day I saw you at the Lake. I didn’t know you were my neighbor but I’m pleasantly surprised.” Echo says with a smirk.

Clarke feels like she cant breathe. She tenses up next to Bellamy, and she guesses he notices because he grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“Echo, this is my girlfriend, Clarke. Clarke this is echo. I met her last week at the lake.” He says smiling.

Clarke waves at echo sweetly, “hi, welcome to Arkadia. Are you enjoying it so far?”

Echo smirks, and glances at Bellamy so quickly, you wouldn’t be able to notice unless you were looking right at her. Clarke was, Bellamy was not.

“Oh yeah, I’m enjoying it. I think it just got a hell of a lot better though.” She says smirking.

Clarke’s eyes widen; and she can’t help but shudder. She knows what Echo is trying to do. And she can’t let it happen.

Clarke smiles softly and turns around to look at her boyfriend, she touches his cheek and he turns to look at her, “babe I really have to go home now. I hate to cut this conversation short but.. you know my mom” she says, hoping he doesn’t sense any changes in her voice.

“Yeah youre right. Let’s go” he smiles and turns to look at echo, “so Saturday night we’re throwing Clarke a little birthday party, you’re welcome to come if you’d like?”

Clarke’s heart stops, and then proceeds to drop ten stories down her stomach. Why would he invite her?

Echo blushes, “yeah I’ll be there. See you around.” She turns around, whipping her hair back and ‘accidentally’ smacks Clarke in the face with it.

Bellamy and Clarke settle into the Jeep and he starts driving. He places his hand on her thigh and starts to rub soothing circles up and down her leg.

Under different circumstances, Clarke would enjoy this a lot, but now she can’t because all she sees is that tall brunette making moves on this lovable idiot next to her.

Bellamy must sense something is wrong because he looks at Clarke and frowns. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Clarke sighs and plays with the hem of her T-shirt. “Echo seems... nice.”

Bellamy nods while he looks towards the road. “Yeah she’s pretty cool.”

“She seems to like you a whole lot. You seem to like her too since you invited her to the party.” Clarke says, trying not to sound bitter. But she obviously fails because Bellamy whips his head to look at her, mouth open.

“Princess... are you jealous? I invited her so she didn’t feel left out.. she lives next door she doesn’t know anyone. I was just trying to be a good neighbor.” He says defensive.

“Okay, Bell fine. But she was flirting with you right in front of me.” Clarke says just as defensive.

“No she wasn’t Clarke!”

“Bellamy come on! You aren’t that dense!”

“Clarke, I don’t care if she was flirting with me. I wasn’t flirting back, was I?”

“No...”

“Exactly. So why are you jealous. You have nothing to worry about baby.” He says softer.

“I’m sorry..” Clarke says grabbing his hand that stilled on her thigh.

“It’s okay, I just need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you. I promise”

“Good.” He says resuming his patterns on her leg.

They pull up to Clarke’s house and he parks the Jeep, turning to her.

“Let me know what goes on in there okay princess? Call me if you need me.”

“I will, thank you Bell.” She says leaning in to kiss him.

He returns the kiss, and presses a few more quick ones to her lips. She giggles and slips out of the car and walks up her driveway to her house.

When she sees Bellamy drive away she turns around and sees her mom standing there with her arms crossed.

“Clarke. We need to talk.”

♕♡♚


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be some abuse in this chapter.. just a warning.

♕♡♚

_**Clarke stood there**_ in front of the door, wondering what it is that her mother needs to talk to her about. Abby hasn’t had a real conversation with Clarke in years, and when they do talk, it’s always about Clarke’s future and what Abby wants Clarke to do.

“What do we have to talk about mom?” Clarke asks, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

“I was hoping that it wasn’t true, but after seeing you outside with that— that boy, I’ve never been more disappointed in you than I am now!” Abby says shaking her head.

Clarke steps back, stunned. This is about Bellamy? Sweet, amazing, perfect Bellamy? What could possibly be wrong with being with someone that treats her like a queen?

“What are you talking about?” Clarke says, hiding her irritation less this time.

“I’ve been hearing all of these rumors about my daughter running around with the Blake boy. Well I guess now I know it isn’t a rumor. How could you clarke? Do you know how bad this looks for our reputation??” Abby yells.

“Our rep— our reputation?? Are you serious right now? I don’t care about a stupid reputation mom! Bellamy is the most amazing person I know! He’s kind and loyal and loving, he’s the kind of boy that any mother would be proud to call their son, and he’s the kind of man that I thought you’d be happy to have for your child!” Clarke yells back, trying to hold back her tears. She refuses to cry in front of this woman.

“Well I’m not happy Clarke!! I’m sure he’s nice, but you’ve seen where he lives Clarke! You practically spend every night there! Which by the way, ends NOW! He’s poor Clarke. That does not reflect well on me. You know what I expect of you, and this is not it. What ever happened to that Collins boy you were dating huh? You broke up with him to go with some lowlife scum??” Abby says stepping closer to Clarke.

“Don’t you dare say that about Bellamy! He isn’t scum and he’s not a low life! Finn is!! He cheated on me mom! He had another girlfriend in New York for YEARS before he came here and started dating me! So yeah, you’re damn right I broke up with him! He’s a piece of shit!” Clarke yells.

Abby slaps Clarke across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough so Clarke could feel the sting burn across her cheek.

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock at what her mother just did. Abby has always been cold, but she has never hit Clarke before. This is the first time, and now Clarke worries it won’t be the last.

“Watch your mouth Clarke! You will not speak to me that way. I don’t care if finn cheated on you. If he did, it’s obvious that he was unsatisfied with both of the relationships he was in. But HE is the kind of guy who would look good for this family. I want you back with him Clarke. You’re done with Bellamy Blake.” Abby says, eyes hard and emotionless.

“No! I’m not done with Bellamy, I’m in love with him.” Clarke cries.

“I’m not leaving him, and you won’t make me. It’s not happening so you can forget it.”

“Love is weakness Clarke! Love will get you nowhere. It will result in nothing but suffering. You need to be with someone who can provide stability for you. Convince is better than what you want Clarke.” Abby hisses.

“I knew that when dad died you changed... but this is repulsive. As far as I’m concerned my mother died that day when my father was killed. Love IS NOT weakness. It makes us stronger!” Clarke screams in her mothers face.

“I’m leaving. I’m going back to Bellamy’s. Try to stop me” Clarke yells, turning around to run up the stairs to pack a bag.

Abby grabs Clarke’s arms and yanks her back towards the bottom of the stairs. Clarke lets out a yelp as the pain shoots up her arm.

“It should have been you that died that day. Not your father!” Abby spat with venom lacing her voice.

“You have been nothing but a disappointment to me. You want to go back to your boyfriend? Fine. GO! Go act like the little whore that you are. But just remember, Finn got bored with you, Bellamy will too. Boys like Bellamy don’t go for girls like you Clarke. He’s going to want more. You’ll see. You will speak none of this to him! And if I find out that you said anything to him about what happened here today, you will regret it. Do you understand?”

Clarke sat there trying to breathe, but she couldn’t. It felt like the weight of the world was crushing her lungs, and that no matter what she tried, nothing was working to help her breathe. She couldn’t go see Bellamy now, like this. Clarke nodded, and pulled her arm from Abby and ran upstairs to her room, slamming and locking the door.

Clarke tried to gather her emotions and calm down but she couldn’t.

She suddenly finds herself back in that little corner of the room, watching her father die, her mother screaming. She feels the room closing in on her, and everything around her fading away as her mothers words echo through her mind.

_It should have been you that died that day._

_Finn got bored with you, Bellamy will too._

_Boys like him don’t go for girls like you._

Clarke lets out a loud cry, and falls to the floor, tears streaming down her face, unable to stop.

Clarke can’t pinpoint when it is that she passes out, but when she does, she feels peace from the darkness that overcomes her.

* * *

Bellamy gets back home after dropping Clarke off at her house. He was half expecting a text from Clarke already, waiting to see her complaining about her mother talking about Med school, and how art is nothing but a useless hobby. Bellamy hates the fact that Abby doesn’t support her daughter. Clarke is perfect in every way. A true vision of everything good in life. Bellamy can’t wait to tell her he’s in love with her. He’s got a whole plan already. He’s going to take her to the art exhibit, and then bring her back to the lake where it all began and tell her he loves her. He’s nervous, but he feels like she loves him too. He hopes she does, because he doesn’t know what he’d do if she didn’t.

Bellamy sits down on the couch and pulls out his phone, opening his text thread with Clarke.

** My princess 👑 **

**Bellamy:**

**[5:00pm]**

_Hey baby, is everything okay? Normally you text me as soon as your mom starts talking. Just let me know how everything is going? ❤️_

**[5:15pm]**

_Baby.. I’m getting a little worried._

_Please tell me I’m just being paranoid?_

**[5:35pm]**

_Clarke... did she take your phone or something? What’s going on? Are you coming back home tonight? I don’t like sleeping in bed without you anymore._

**[5:45pm]**

_Maybe that last text was a little pathetic, haha._

_Okay no. It wasn’t. Well yeah it was but it was also true. I know I’m blowing up your phone but normally you would have texted me right now and I just wanna know if everything is okay._

_I miss you._

Bellamy stares at the screen of his phone, waiting for those three little dots to appear at the bottom of the screen so he can finally breathe again. He’s probably overreacting, she’s probably just arguing with her and that’s why she hasn’t answered. He hates that clarke has to live like that. Sure she has that step dad, Marcus, but Clarke says he’s rarely ever home because he’s so busy with work. But Bellamy wishes that he was so maybe Clarke could have someone else on her side.

Bellamy is bouncing his leg up and down, unable to stop moving around.

“Shit Blake what is wrong with you?” Raven asks suing his leg curiously.

“Clarke hasn’t answered any of my texts.. normally when she’s home she texts me right away. I’m sure

Clarke has told you some stuff about her mom. I guess I’m just a little worried.” Bellamy says rubbing his hands on his face out of frustration and stress.

“Yeah she hasn’t answered my messages either.” Octavia says walking into the room sitting on the couch next to Bellamy.

“She’s told me some stuff about her mom, yeah. She sounds like a real piece of work. I’m sure Clarke is okay. Maybe her mom took her phone away? Sounds like something that woman would do to be honest” Raven says, trying to look calm, but you could tell she was also worried about Clarke.

“I should go drive down there.” Bellamy says standing up, walking determined to go grab his keys.

Octavia grabs his arm and pulls him back to the couch.

“Bellamy. If she’s not answering there has to be a good reason. I don’t want you to go there and make things worse. Not that you would necessarily, but you know what I mean” Octavia says quickly.

Bellamy sighs. His sister is right. He hates that she’s right. He just wants to go, get Clarke, and wrap her in his arms so she doesn’t have to deal with anything else ever again. He wants to tell her he loves her and never let her go. He sighs and sits down.

A few more hours pass, and Bellamy can’t handle it anymore.

“I’m gonna try to text her one more time.” Bellamy says grabbing his phone.

When he looks at the screen his heart beats out of his chest when he sees Clarke finally answered a message.

**My princess 👑**

**Bellamy:**

**[5:45pm]**

_I miss you_

**Clarke:**

**[9:15pm]**

_Sorry Bell. I’m okay. Miss you too._

_I can’t come back tonight. See you tomorrow_.

**Bellamy:**

**[9:15 pm]**

_Okay.. you’re sure you’re okay baby?_

**Clarke:**

**[9:20pm]**

_Yeah I’m sure. Just super tired. The usual._

_I might try to sleep early tonight. Goodnight ❤️_

**Bellamy:**

**[9:20 pm]**

_Okay baby... goodnight❤️_

Bellamy looks at his phone screen, confused. He knows something else is going on. But he doesn’t want to pressure Clarke into telling him. He will ask her tomorrow when she comes over.

Bellamy lets Raven and Octavia read the messages. They agree that something seemed off, but they also think that he shouldn’t push her. Bellamy makes his way to his room, and lays his head down on his pillow. Trying to fall asleep without Clarke in his arms...

♕♡♚


	24. Chapter twenty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Marcus have a heart to heart..

**  
**

♕♡♚

_**Clarke stares at her**_ ceiling as she lays in her bed. She begs for anything to take her mind off of what happened tonight. She’s supposed to feel safe at home. She is supposed to feel like she can come to her mother and tell her about things that make her happy in life. But she can’t. All she gets is her mother wishing death upon her, laying her hands on her, and insulting the one person who sees her as a real person, despite being so broken. She hates that she lied to Bellamy. She doesn’t want to lie to him, but she can’t let him find out about what happened. She loves him too much to put him at risk of anything. Abby is resourceful, and she is capable of doing horrible things, which was just proven tonight. Clarke doesn’t want to lose him. She knows that she’s still young, but she knows that she’s in love with him. Everything they have been through has led them to each other, and Clarke doesn’t want to let him go. She’s scared that what her mother said was true, that one day he will realize that he deserves better than her; and will leave her. Everyone always leaves her.

Clarke can feel the tears making their way out of her eyes. Her tears won’t stop no matter how hard she tries to make them. She stares at her ceiling, wishing that the white walls would just swallow her up, and take her far away from here. This isn’t her home. She doesn’t think it ever was. Home is where Bellamy is, and he isn’t here. Clarke continues to let the sobs take over her whole body. She doesn’t want to feel this way anymore.

At the sound of a knock on her door, Clarke sits up immediately and wipes angrily at her cheeks to remove the tears. She will never allow her mother to see her cry. Clarke can’t show that kind of weakness. Not now; not ever. Clarke is fully prepared for her mother to walk through her door, most likely to take another swing at her; or throw some more hurtful words around. However, to Clarke’s surprise it’s not her mother. It’s Marcus.

Clarke has never been close to Marcus exactly. She’s vaguely aware of the fact that Marcus has been head over heels in love with her mother since they were in high school together all those years ago. When Clarke’s father died, Marcus took them in eagerly; wanting to do anything to help the woman he loved and her child. They didn’t have a relationship with one another though, not for lack of trying. Marcus tried to connect with Clarke. He really tried his best to make sure she knew he wasn’t trying to replace her father, he just wanted to be there for her, and have her know she wasn’t alone. But for a kid that lost everything when she was 11 years old, she didn’t want Marcus in her life.

She wanted her father and the mother Abby used to be. She knows now she will never have that. It’s silly, but Clarke let herself dream about the possibility of one day getting her real mother back. She would run to Clarke, tell her she was back, and never leaving her again, and they would finally be a family. What a fucking joke.

Marcus makes his way into Clarke’s room, with a solemn expression on his face. He quickly closes the door behind him softly and walks inside a little further, stopping right at the foot of Clarke’s bed.

“Hey kiddo, can we talk?” He asks, weary.

Clarke looks up at him and clears her throat, trying to mask the sound of her broken heart.

“Well I guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“Clarke... you always have a choice whether or not you want to talk to me. I will never force you to do anything.” He says, seriously.

Clarke lets out a huff, “okay then. Let’s talk”

Marcus nods slowly, and sits down at the edge of the bed. “Your mother told me you two had a fight this afternoon.. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to make sure things didn’t get out of hand.”

“They did get out of hand Marcus. She hit me, and told me she wished I died instead of my father.” Clarke snaps.

Marcus closes his eyes, obviously trying to hide a pained expression at her words. “Clarke, I am in no way trying to condone the things that were said and done here today, but I want you to know your mother has been snappy with everyone recently. She won’t tell me what’s going on, other than the fact that some people from her past are coming here. She won’t tell me anything else. I know that everything that went on here today was hurtful, but your mother feels so guilty Clarke. She is so sorry.”

“If she’s so sorry, then where the fuck is she? Huh? How come you’re here talking to me about this instead of her?! You had nothing to do with what went down today, but yet here you are apologizing to me like it was your fault. It should be her here, not you Marcus.” Clarke says, as tears start to make their way down her cheeks. Clarke wants to smack herself for being so weak in front of him.

She must have said that last part out loud because Marcus reaches out and grabs her hand. “You are not weak Clarke, you don’t need to hide anything from me.” He clears his throat again, he’s obviously getting emotional.

“You’re right Clarke. It should be her. If I’m being honest, your mother isn’t one to apologize. No matter how wrong she is, she won’t take ownership for this. I want you to know, that I am on your side. Abby is my wife yes, but Clarke I see you as my daughter, even though you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Marcus. It’s hard for me to be living here, and have a relationship with you, when I don’t even have a relationship with my own mother.” Clarke sobs. “You aren’t the bad guy in this story Marcus.”

“I know it’s hard Clarke, but I would like to try and have a relationship with you, if you’ll let me. I will make sure that your mother never hits you again.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep. She isn’t the same woman that you fell in love with all those years ago Marcus.” Clarke says wiping away her tears. “It’s not just that she hit me, it’s everything else too. The things she said about Bellamy were despicable. She never used to care about social class. When she met my father he was poor too, and then he finally made a breakthrough and became an engineer. But he had nothing, even less than Bellamy does, and she still loved him. I’m in love with Bellamy, and she degraded him, and she’s trying to tear us apart. I can’t lose him too.” Clarke cries out.

“Clarke... your mother is going through something right now. I don’t know what snapped inside of her that made this happen, but I won’t let her tear you and Bellamy apart. If I have to help you sneak out to see him I will.” He smiles sheepishly, obviously trying to make Clarke laugh, but it won’t work. The only person that could make Clarke smile right now, isn’t here, and can’t know about any of this.

“I’m serious though Clarke, I will make sure you still get to see him. I know what it’s like to be separated from the one you love. Abby isn’t herself right now, but I’m going to try and get her back.” He says.

Clarke looks at him. “Thank you. Not for my mother, but for saying you’ll help me with Bellamy. I don’t believe my real mother is there anymore. But I know you love her, God knows why, but I know you do. And if you want to believe she’s still there somewhere, go ahead. But my mother died alongside my father.” She says wiping away the last of her tears.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I will try to figure out what it is that has your mother acting this way.” He says as he stands up to leave.

Before he makes it to the door, Clarke calls out for him. He turns around, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

“I would like to try and have a relationship with you Marcus. I’m not saying it will be easy, but I’m willing to try.”

He smiles and looks at her. “Please, call me Kane.”

She nods, and he makes his way out of her room, and closes the door behind him. She never thought she would have any sort of relationship with him, but he came in here tonight to check on her, and it showed her that he cares about her. She doesn’t have a mother anymore, so she hopes that she can have a relationship with Kane. She still thinks he is being naive to think that her mother is really sorry.

Clarke could see it in Abby’s eyes that she wasn’t. She knew that her mother didn’t care, and meant every word. She hopes that maybe someday Kane will see it too. Until then, she hopes she can make it through.

Clarke falls asleep, and dreams of Bellamy. She dreams of the life they could have together, and the future that Clarke so desperately wants. She feels empty not being next to him, wrapped up in his arms. She needs to tell him she loves him. She doesn’t want to lose him. She can’t lose him.

♕♡♚


	25. Chapter twenty four

♕♡♚

_**Clarke wakes up** _to the sound of her phone ringing. She opens her eyes and hisses at the bright sunlight making its way through her window. She looks over at her phone and sees Bellamy’s name flash across her screen. Clarke smiles and answers her phone. 

“Good morning Bell” Clarke says, voice heavy with the sound of sleep. 

“Baby!! It’s your birthday!! Happy birthday princess!!” Bellamy says, voice laced with excitement. 

Clarke’s smile drops off her face. She completely forgot about her birthday. She let herself forget about the events that happened last night when she saw Bellamy’s name flash across her screen. She let herself believe that everything was still okay, and that she would wake up and everything would be a wicked nightmare. But reality set in, and Clarke sat here on the phone with the boy she loves, listening to him talk about how he’s so excited to take her out tonight and celebrate with her. She doesn’t know how she’s going to get out of her house to see him. 

“Princess... did you fall back asleep or something?” Bellamy laughs. His laugh is the best sound Clarke has ever heard.

“Sorry Bell, I’m here” Clarke says, trying to mask the sadness in her voice. 

“Clarke are you okay?” Bellamy says 

“You aren’t acting like yourself. Did something happen?” 

Clarke freezes. She can’t tell Bellamy about this. Especially not over the phone. 

“I’m sorry babe, I’m okay; promise. I’m just so tired.. and if I’m being honest I kind of forget today was my birthday” Clarke says laughing. Hopefully he won’t see right through her. Bellamy was always an expert at knowing when Clarke was lying or not. 

“You forgot it was your birthday? We can’t have that. My girl is gonna have the best birthday today, especially now. I promise.” He says; but Clarke can tell he still has suspicion in his voice. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7?” Bellamy asks hopeful. 

“Actually can I just meet you at the house?” Clarke asks quickly. Bellamy cannot come here. Her mother can’t see him. 

“Oh... okay yeah if that’s easier for you.” He says, sounding slightly disappointed. Her heart is breaking at that sound. She doesn’t want Bellamy to ever sound like that. 

“Thank you baby, I’ll see you soon!” Clarke says as she hangs up the phone before Bellamy can say anything else. 

She throws her phone back down on her bed, and puts her head in her hands. Trying not to cry. A knock on her door pulls her out of her thoughts once again, and just like last time, Marcus is the one to come inside. 

“Hey kiddo. Happy birthday!” He says coming into the room and closing the door. 

“Not really happy times Kane.” Clarke says solemnly. 

“What can I do to help Clarke? I was serious about what I said last night. If you need me to help you with something I will.” 

Clarke perks up at that, and her heart starts to beat a little faster. She’s hopeful. She doesn’t want her hopes to be crushed. 

“Bellamy was supposed to take me to that art exhibit today. I was supposed to go with him to that, and then sleep over his house because tomorrow they’re throwing me a party for the rest of our friends to be able to celebrate with me ... he called me this morning, he’s so excited, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to go to this if my mother won’t let me go anywhere near him.” Clarke says sadly. 

“How about this.” Marcus starts as he walks closer to Clarke’s bed. 

“How about, I take your mother on a weekend trip. She’s off work this entire weekend. I can take her away tonight, and keep her gone until Monday afternoon?” 

Clarke’s eyes fill up with tears. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course Clarke. I want you to be happy.” He says without hesitation. 

Clarke shoots up from her bed and wraps her arms around him in a big hug. 

“Thank you!! Thank you so much!” She says crying into his shirt. 

“You don’t have to thank me Clarke.” He says hugging her back. 

“Let’s get you downstairs before your mom says anything” 

They walk down the stairs and are met with an impatient Abby sitting at the breakfast nook. 

“Good morning.” Abby says, detached. 

“Abby honey, I was thinking, maybe I could take you on a romantic getaway to the spas this weekend? We can leave this afternoon and stay there up until Monday?” Marcus asks, looking at Clarke nonchalantly. 

Abby looks like she is pondering the suggestion for a moment. Then she stands up and walks over to Marcus and places a kiss on his lips.

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll go start packing.” She says as she walks away towards her room. 

Clarke stands there and smiles at Marcus. She mouths a thank you to him and smiles wide. 

She grabs her phone and texts Bellamy.

** Bellamy ❤️ **

** Clarke: **

** [10:00am] **

_ Hey baby! Turns out you can pick me up at 7 after all! Can’t wait to see you. Xoxo  _

** Bellamy:  **

** [10:05am] **

_ Okay baby, see you soon! _

_ Happy birthday again beautiful.  _

Clarke smiles down at her phone and starts to prepare herself for the whole weekend with her boyfriend. She doesn’t even care that her mom hasn’t said happy birthday to her yet. Why would she, when she’s going to spend her day with the most amazing guy in the world? 

Marcus comes out a little over an hour later and tells Clarke that they are almost done packing, but he needs to go and pick up a few things from the store. Clarke nods and tries not to focus on the fact that she’s going to be stuck with her mother alone in the house for god knows how long. 

Speak of the devil, Abby walks into the kitchen. 

“Clarke. Come here.” Abby says. 

Clarke walks slightly closer to her mom, keeping her guard up in case something happens. 

“I want you to know that I’m not stupid. I know that when I’m gone you’re going to sneak out of here and run off to go see Bellamy. Don’t try to deny it because I know you will.” Abby deadpans. 

Clarke’s eyes widen, but she keeps her mouth closed. 

Abby steps closer to Clarke; and grabs tightly onto her jaw; forcing Clarke to look her in the eyes. 

“Let’s just get one thing clear Clarke. You can go, play pretend with this boy. Get dressed up and celebrate your birthday and act the part of the loving girlfriend. But I want you to know, that no matter how hard you try, he won’t stay with you. You’re a placeholder. You aren’t good enough for anyone; that’s why Finn cheated on you, and that’s why Bellamy will too. Look at you! You are nothing special Clarke. Why do you think I never stay home? Why do you think I push you to be a doctor?? I’m trying to make you worthy of something, but I realize now that will never happen. You’re the biggest disappointment in my life. The only reason that you’re still in this house, is because I’m required by law to keep you. But once you turn 18, you’re gone. You are a constant reminder of everything that went wrong in my life. I don’t want you, and Bellamy won’t either.” Abby says, darkness in her eyes. She pushes Clarke’s face back, and Clarke’s head hits the cabinet with a loud thud. 

Abby walks out of the kitchen and slams her bedroom door. Clarke stands there in the kitchen, tears flowing out of her eyes. She runs into her room; and falls to her floor breathing heavily. She endures the second panic attack within 24 hours, and Clarke just wants all of the pain to stop. Clarke pulls herself together by the time Marcus comes home, and they say goodbye in her room, and he leaves with her mother. At least Clarke will have this weekend without Abby...

* * *

The moment Bellamy hung up the phone with Clarke he knew that she was hiding something from him. He knew Clarke better than anyone, he knows when she’s lying to him. And something is definitely wrong. He wants to make sure that his girl has the best day possible today. He’s going to tell her he’s in love with her today. He’s nervous, but Clarke needs to know how she is the love of his life. He knows they’re young, but he knows there is no one else in this world that can make him feel the way she does. He doesn’t know what’s going on with her, and he wants to make sure he can fix it. He’d do anything for her, to protect her. 

He starts planning out the night, and he starts at the clock anxiously, waiting for 7:00 to come around so he can see his princess. 

He makes reservations for Clarke’s favorite restaurant for before the art exhibit. It doesn’t start until 9:00 so they have plenty of time to eat before hand. He then goes and wraps her other present up in wrapping paper. He got her a charm bracelet. Each charm representing one of the people in her life. The biggest charm is an easel with the words “I love you, always and forever princess” engraved into the canvas. After he gives it to her he plans to go into a whole speech telling her how much she means to him. He can’t wait to give it to her. 

“Bellamy stop freaking out! It’s going to be okay. Your pacing is driving me insane.” Octavia says laughing at her brothers expense. 

“I just want everything to be perfect O. She deserves it. Especially because she’s been hiding something recently. Something is going on, I don’t know what, but I want to make sure that I make her happy again.” Bellamy says looking at the photo of him and Clarke on his wallpaper. 

“You really love her don’t you?” Octavia asks smiling. 

“She’s the love of my life, O.” 

Octavia beams at her brother and pulls him into a hug. “You deserve all the happiness in the world Bell.” 

“So do you O.” He says smiling back. 

He gets up and starts getting ready for the night. He’s going to be with his princess today. He couldn’t be happier than in this moment.

♕♡♚


	26. Chapter twenty five

♕♡♚

_**Clarke knew that Bellamy** _would be picking her up soon, and she had to get ready. She picked herself off of her bed and walked over to the bathroom, to take a quick shower, trying to wash away all of her tears, and memories of the words her mother said to her. She refused to let this ruin the rest of her weekend with her boyfriend. All she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms.

When she got out of the shower, she dried her hair and curled it, putting it in a loose up-do, letting a few of the curls fall and frame her face. She applied soft natural makeup, and then walked back into her bedroom to put on her dress. It was a royal blue, that was longer in the back than it was in the front. It was long sleeved, off the shoulders swooping in the front in a sweetheart neckline. Finishing it off she put on a pair of silver sandal wedges. She felt good about herself for the first time in a long time. She tried to make sure that she kept that feeling, not wanting her mother’s voice to creep into her mind and ruin it.

She sat down in her living room waiting for Bellamy to come. She was nervous, she didn’t want him to find out about what was going on. She felt that the less he knew, the better. She wanted to protect him from anything her mother would say or do. She was nervous because Bellamy knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He can read her like a book, and she knows deep down that he can already tell that something has been off with her. She just needs to try and do a better job at hiding it.

Moments later, she hears a knock on her door. Suddenly she feels more excited than she did nervous. She hasn’t seen Bellamy in too long. She hates being away from him, and now she gets to be in his arms again. She opens the door to find Bellamy standing there, with sunflowers in his hand. Her favorite flower. He looks gorgeous, with a dark blue button down on, tucked into black dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up, exposing his strong forearms. Clarke knew Bellamy wasn’t the biggest fan of dressing up, but my god was he good at it.

He lets out a shaky breath as he looks at her. He smiles, “wow princess.... you’re perfect.”

Clarke blushes “you’re one to talk, have you seen yourself?”

He barks out a laugh and steps forward, cupping her face with one hand and pressing his lips to hers. She sighs into the kiss, it’s been too long since she’s felt this. She wraps her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss, but Bellamy pulled away. She chased his lips with hers and he laughed, placing a few more chaste kisses to her lips.

“Princess if I let this keep going we will never make it to dinner and the exhibit...” he said, trailing off as Clarke pressed open mouthed kisses down the line of his neck.

“Princess” Bellamy groans, dropping the sunflowers on the floor, wrapping his arms around Clarke’s waist, backing her inside the house, kicking the door closed behind him. Clarke giggles, and he continues to kiss her. His tongue darts out and brushes across her bottom lip and she opens up to him eagerly. Her hands wrap tighter in his curls and Bellamy groans.

He pulls back abruptly, looking around, breathing heavily.

“Clarke... baby, stop. I don’t want your parents walking in on this” he says sounding panicked.

Clarke can’t help but giggle, he’s so cute.

“Bell, Marcus took my mom on a impromptu trip. They’re going to be gone all. Weekend. Long.” She said in between kisses.

Bellamy smirks, biting Clarke’s bottom lip, and she gasped.

“If they’re gone all weekend, then we have plenty of time to pick this up where we left off.” He says against her lips, pressing one last kiss on them before pulling away.

Clarke groaned and placed her head against his chest. “You’re such a tease Bellamy Blake.”

He scoffed, “trust me baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

He picked up the flowers off the floor and placed them on the counter, grabbing her hand and leading her back outside. They locked the house, and made their way to his Jeep. As they drove to the restaurant, Clarke had Bellamy’s hand in hers, and she played with his fingers while humming along to the sound of the radio. He kept stealing quick glances at her, wondering how anyone as beautiful as her was with him.

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Clarke looked at him beaming.

“Bell! I love this place!” She says, already stepping out into the night.

“I know princess, I figured I’d take you to all of your favorite places tonight.” He says, following quickly after her.

“So does that mean we’re gonna end the night back at your house, Blake?” Clarke asks flirtatiously.

With equal enthusiasm, Bellamy steps closer and whispers in her ear, “well considering your place is going to be empty for the next few days, I was thinking we could end the night there.” He says, pulling back and winking at her.

Clarke’s breath shudders and a chill rolls through her body. Bellamy Blake was going to be the death of her tonight.

They get seated, and they talk about how excited they are to see the exhibit. Of course Bellamy is more excited about seeing his girl so happy, looking at all of the things that she loves. He thinks that’s when he will give her the bracelet and tell her he loves her. Surrounded by all the paintings that she loves, and hopefully with the guy she loves. Bellamy doesn’t mind all that much if she doesn’t say it back or not. Of course he wants her to, but if she doesn’t; he’d understand and wait until she’s ready to say the words. All he wants, is for her to know how in love with her he is.

They spend the rest of the dinner laughing, and when it’s finally over, he leads her back to the Jeep and starts driving to the exhibit.

When they get there, Clarke leaps out of the Jeep and rushes to his side, opening the door and pulling him towards the building.

“Eager are we?” Bellamy teases, and Clarke just rolls her eyes affectionately at him. He laughs and laces his fingers through hers.

When they enter the building, Clarke lets out a small gasp at how beautiful it looks. There are paintings lining up each of the walls, sculptures surrounding the back of the room. White twinkle lights were hanging from the ceiling.

“Bellamy it’s beautiful isn’t it?” She asks, glancing up at him, to find that he’s looking right at her.

“Yeah.. it’s gorgeous.” He says smiling wide. Clarke blushes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

They walk hand in hand through the exhibit, Bellamy watching Clarke’s eyes light up with each piece of art she looks at. He could listen to her talk about art all day and never get bored. He could listen to anything she had to say without ever wanting to stop.

Looking at her now, in the tinted lighting, he knows for sure that now is the time to tell her how he feels.

“Clarke—.”

“Bellamy?? Is that you?” He hears from behind him. He turns around and sees Echo walking up to him. He clears his throat, and Clarke looks at him, eyes wide, and slightly glassy. He’s about to ask her if she’s okay, when Echos arms wrap around him tightly. He returns the hug hesitantly, and tries to make it as brief as possible, wanting to get all the attention back on Clarke.

“What are you doing here?” Echo asks, placing her hand on his arm.

“It’s Clarke’s birthday. She loves art, and I heard about this exhibit and I surprised her with tickets.” Bellamy says looking at Clarke. But something is wrong. She looks detached. She looks sad. And Bellamy’s heart starts to ache, because he never wanted to see that look on her face again.

Echo turns around to look at Clarke, as if she was just now aware of her presence.

“Clarke. Happy birthday.” Echo says, sounding about as enthusiastic as a dead horse.

“Thank you.” Clarke says timid.

Clarke felt like someone sucker punched her in the gut. She looked at Echo and immediately felt self conscious. Echo was in a skin tight black dress, that had a strapless off the shoulder neckline, with a slit down her right leg. She looked gorgeous, like it was effortless. Suddenly all Clarke could hear was her mothers words; Bellamy will leave you too. He will find someone better and leave.

Clarke suddenly felt like she was about to burst out into tears. She turned to Bellamy and excused herself to go to the restroom. Bellamy tried to grab onto her hand but she was walking too fast for him to reach her. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Echo was here, and Bellamy was talking to her. Clarke couldn’t help but think they looked more pleasing to the eye than her and Bellamy did. Clarke tried to calm her breathing down. She knew she needed to get back out there soon.

Bellamy stood there, feeling like he did something wrong. He tried to go after Clarke but Echo grabbed onto his arm.

“So, what time is the party again?” She asks, batting her eyes at him.

“We aren’t sure yet we haven’t worked it out. Look Echo it was nice seeing you, but I really have to go find Clarke. See you around.” He says, rushing off to go find Clarke, leaving behind a irritated Echo.

When Bellamy reaches the bathroom, he bumps right into Clarke.

“Baby, what’s wrong are you okay? I was coming to get you.” He says, holding her face in between his hands. Looking at her, he could tell something was off. She looked like she was crying. Bellamy has known Clarke long enough to know when she’s trying to cover up her tears.

Clarke laughs, and to Bellamy’s ears it sounds forced.

“I’m fine Bell, I just had to go to the bathroom. Let’s go finish looking at the exhibit.” She says, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the main room.

Bellamy could feel his heart sinking into the bottom of his chest. He knew something was wrong, and he needed to figure it out. He needed to make sure his girl was okay.

♕♡♚


	27. Chapter twenty six

♕♡♚

_**The rest of the walk**_ through the exhibit was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Bellamy knew something was wrong with Clarke. He could feel it in his bones, and it broke him. He could see the light that was once in her eyes fade away. He tried to be affectionate with her, but each time he tried, she would pull away, not reciprocating the kisses he would try to give her, or just pat his arm when he tried to wrap her in his arms. His heart was breaking, and he just wanted to know what he could do to fix it. He wants to go back to the way they were acting before, when she was clinging to him without shame. He needs it. He needs his princess back.

They walked to his Jeep, and just like the rest of the exhibit, the car ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. His heart was racing, he was terrified that he did something wrong. What if she knew he loved her, and she didn’t feel the same way? What if she didn’t want him to tell her he was in love with her? What would he do then? He knows he can’t live without her. She’s it for him, he knows that; if he’s being honest with himself, he knew she was his soulmate when she put him in his place when she was 11 years old. He can’t think of the possibility of losing her, when he finally has her. She’s everything he’s ever wanted.

They pull up into Clarke’s driveway, and she quickly gets out of the car and up to the door, unlocking it and going inside. Bellamy follows after her, trying to work up the courage to say something, anything to make this better.

She turns around, and their eyes meet. She didn’t think he would be so close behind her. Seeing him so close to her is making her heart ache. She wants to believe that she’s being paranoid, but everything in her body is telling her to push him away. To not let him get to close to her. Maybe if she lets him go now, she can reduce how much it will hurt to lose him.

As if he could read her thoughts, Bellamy cups Clarke’s face between his hands, his eyes growing glassy with unshed tears.

“Clarke, please tell me what you’re thinking. What did I do? Please let me fix it, please.” His voice breaking as he speaks.

“Bell...” Clarke starts, but she’s unable to finish because Bellamy cuts her off.

“Princess please... don’t leave me. What did I do? Please— please let me fix it, god please don’t leave me. Why do I feel like you’re about to leave?” He says, letting a few tears fall down his face now.

Clarke starts to wipe away his tears with her thumbs, brushing them across his cheekbones. He lets out shaky breaths, and he closes his eyes trying to calm himself down.

“Bellamy I don’t think this is working anymore...” she says, tears of her own falling freely down her face.

Bellamy’s eyes shoot open, and he tightens his grip on her wrists.

“What? No! We were fine, baby what— where is this coming from??” 

“Bellamy you can do so much better than me! I mean, I saw the way you and Echo looked together. It’s like you were a power couple. You look like warriors next to each other. What do people see when we’re next to one another? They see this perfect guy, and the weak girl that’s broken and can’t be fixed!”

“Clarke—.”

“No Bellamy! I bet you everyone thinks the same! I don’t deserve you! Look at me Bellamy! I’m broken! I broke, and I thought Finn could put me back together, but he broke me even more! One day you’re going to find someone else and leave me too! I’m letting you go so you don’t have to feel bad about leaving me here!” Clarke yells, tears rushing down her face.

Bellamy looks heartbroken, he’s crying harder than she’s ever seen him.

“How could you even think that Clarke?? Is that what you think of me? You think I’m just going to fucking leave you, and decide that you aren’t good enough? You think I’m like fucking Finn?? Have I ever given you the impression that I am like him Clarke?!” He cries, his voice breaking on every syllable.

“No... but you deserve better than me Bellamy.”

“I DON’T WANT BETTER CLARKE, I WANT YOU!!” Bellamy cries.

“WHY BELLAMY? WHY?”

“BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” He yells.

Clarke’s eyes widen, and tears continue to fall down her face.

Bellamy continues on, voice breaking, tears still falling.

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since I sat down on that couch next to you the day we became friends. I’ve been in love with you, since you helped me clean up the broken liquor bottles off the floor when my mother was too drunk to do it herself. I’ve been in love with you since you were with Finn, and it took every bone in my body to not die from the jealousy I felt when I saw you two together. Hell, I think I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, I will be in love with you for the rest of my life Clarke. Even if you don’t see it, I am in love with you. I don’t want Echo, or anyone else. I want you, because you’re perfect, you’re the only person I see. Every time I close my eyes I see you Clarke. You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, and every time I look at you I feel like I can’t catch my breath because that’s how much I love you. I’ve never wanted anyone else, I will NEVER want anyone else. Only you.” He says, as he steps closer to her.

Clarke puts her face in her hands and sobs.

“Bellamy... I’m in love with you too. God I’ve always been in love with you.” She says as she looks up at him.

A small smile starts to appear on his lips, but it slowly fades away as Clarke continues talking.

“It’s because I love you that I have to let you go. You’ll be held back if you’re with me Bellamy. Everyone knows it, and my mother made sure I knew it too.” She says, and immediately realizing that she said too much, she puts more of a distance between her and Bellamy.

“What? Clarke what did you just say?” Bellamy says, stepping closer, not letting her get away from him.

“Bellamy it’s nothing please just go.”

“Clarke! No! I’m not leaving you! And I’m not letting you push me away. You’re everything to me Clarke. Why can’t you just believe me!”

“BECAUSE HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME IF MY OWN MOTHER CANT!?”

Bellamy steps back in shock.

“What do you mean by that Clarke?”

Clarke sighs, and steps closer to Bellamy, grabbing his hands.

“I have to tell you something, but I know you’re going to freak out the minute I do, so please just try to stay calm. It was a one time thing, it won’t happen again I promise.”

“Clarke you’re scaring me.” Bellamy says, his jaw clenching tighter as he grabs onto her arm.

Clarke winces slightly, and Bellamy takes his hand away quickly. He furrows his brow at her.

“Princess why did you just wince? Did I hurt you?”

“No... you didn’t hurt me.” Clarke says, as she grabs his hand and leads him up to her room. When they get to the room Clarke sits him down on the bed, and she takes a spot next to him.

“The day that you brought me back home when my mom said she needed to talk, some things happened. First, my mom flipped out because she saw us together. She was saying some bullshit like how us being together is a disgrace and how you’re too much of a lowlife for me to be with. I flipped out on her because you’re literally the most perfect human being in the world, and how dare she say anything bad about you.” She starts, and Bellamy shoots closer to her and holds onto her hand.

“When I yelled at her... she—.” Clarke starts crying again.

“Baby.. what did she do?” Looking at Bellamy you can tell he has a suspicion. He hopes what he thinks Isn’t true because he knows that he will hurt whoever hurt his princess. His heart is beating so fast, and his jaw is so tight that it looks like it’s about to break.

“She.. she slapped me. And when she did that I told her I was leaving, and I was going to go back to you. And when I told her that she told me that she wished I died instead of my father, and that Finn cheated on me because I couldn’t satisfy him, and then she said you would leave me too. And then this morning she grabbed my arm so tight and told me so many more horrible things, and I just— I couldn’t get it out of my head. I tried so hard to not listen to what she said; about how you were going to leave me. But when I saw you with Echo, I couldn’t take it. I love you so much I can’t breathe when you’re gone. I was so scared that you’d see how much better she is and leave me just like my mom said.” She says sobbing into her hands.

Bellamy can feel the anger rising in his chest. How dare Abby lay hands on her?? What kind of mother fucking does that?? He stands up and starts pacing the room.

“Clarke. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He says as he tries to calm down. He lets out a growl and kicks the door. Clarke stands up and wraps her arms around his back.

“Clarke I’m supposed to protect you from people that hurt you. And your mom fucking hurt you. I’m so sorry Clarke.” He says turning around to hold her close to him.

“It isn’t your fault Bellamy. It was a one time thing I swear.” She says.

“Clarke no. I don’t care. You can’t stay here!”

“You know I don’t have a choice. Not until I’m 18 Bellamy. Marcus is here, he can help keep me safe. I’m going to be okay I promise.”

“Clarke if this happens again—.”

“It won’t. Bellamy it won’t.” She says grabbing his arms.

“Clarke— I’m never going to leave you. I love you so fucking much Clarke. You’re everything to me. You’re my soulmate.”

Bellamy reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a black box. He hands it to Clarke and she opens it, and lets out a small gasp at what she sees.

“Bellamy... it’s beautiful.” She says, tears in her eyes.

“You’re beautiful princess. I’m going to make sure I tell you every day how perfect you are.” He says as he puts the bracelet on her. “Please don’t push me away.” He says looking broken.

“I won’t. I promise. I love you Bellamy.”

“I love you Clarke.” He says as he closes the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

Clarke wraps her arms around his neck, and he pulls her flush against him, sighing into her mouth. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them to her bed. He lays her down on the bed and lays over her, kissing every inch of her face. He begins trailing kisses down her neck, and Clarke lets out a small moan when he reaches her collar bones.

She begins to unbutton his shirt, and he stops to look up at her.

“We don’t have to do anything more than kiss if you aren’t ready princess. I’ll wait as long as you need”

“I’m ready. I want you.” She says smiling up at him.

He smiles back at her and surges forward again to kiss her. She continues to unbutton his shirt, and he unzips her dress. He pulls it down and frowns when he sees the small bruise that he assumes is from earlier that morning when Abby grabbed Clarke.

He ducks down, and kisses the bruise; every inch of skin that was touched by Abby; he kisses, so that Clarke will remember the feel of his lips instead of the feel of her mother hurting her.

“You’re perfect Clarke. So fucking perfect.”

“I love you Bellamy.”

“I love you Clarke.”

Clarke blushes and takes off the rest of the clothes that act as a barrier between them.

As he presses into her, Clarke realizes that they are now connected in a way that makes them closer. She’s never going to let go of Bellamy Blake. She won’t let anyone make her doubt his feelings for her, because being here now, with him, she knows that they are one. Two halves of a whole.

Soulmates.

♕♡♚


	28. Chapter twenty seven

♕♡♚

_**Clarke awoke to a warm**_ feeling enveloping her entire body. It wasn’t because of the blanket, or the temperature of her bedroom, it was because of the man lying next to her, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Clarke blushes as she remembers the events of last night. Her heart swells with love for Bellamy. The way he confessed that he was in love with her, was something that felt like a dream. She can’t believe she ever thought that she could be able to let him go. After last night, she doesn’t know how she could possibly live without him.

Clarke rolled over, and tucked her face in the crook of Bellamy’s neck, and began to trail feather light kisses down his neck. Bellamy began to shift in his sleep, and his hand squeezed tightly on her hip. Clarke smirked, and began to bring the kisses back up his neck, to his jaw, then working her way across his cheek. She could feel Bellamy’s smile before she saw it.

“Mmm Bellamy I know you’re awake.” Clarke says as she starts to nibble on his ear.

Bellamy groans and pulls her so that she is straggling his lap. “I was never good at pretending princess.” He says as he pulls her down for a sweet kiss.

“Good morning Bell.” Clarke says as she runs her fingers through Bellamy’s soft curls.

“Good morning beautiful.” He says, reaching up to kiss her again.

“God I love you.” Bellamy says, resting his forehead against hers.

Clarke flushes, and giggles “I love you too.” As she continues her earlier ministrations on his neck.

“Mmm I’ll never get tired of hearing you say those words baby.” He says, pulling her face towards his so he could kiss her.

The kiss started out tentatively, just a few quick presses against each other’s lips. Then it began to become more passionate, Clarke brushing her tongue against his, as she begins to grind against him. Bellamy moans, and wraps his arms around Clarke’s back, trying to pull her closer.

“I want you now.” Clarke says, breathing heavily.

Bellamy smiles and reaches over to grab a condom from his wallet. As soon as he puts it on, he slides into Clarke with ease, and their bodies come together in perfect harmony, matching each other’s rhythm in a way that no one else could. As they writhe underneath each other, they whisper reassurances of I love you into each other’s ears, knowing that they will always have each other.

Laying there in their post coital bliss, Clarke draws circles across Bellamy’s chest.

“What’s going on in that beautiful little head of yours baby?” Bellamy asks, as he brushes the curls out of Clarke’s face.

Clarke sighs, “just thinking about how we have to get out of this bed soon and start setting up for the party.”

Bellamy groans and pulls Clarke closer to him. “I forgot about that...” then he turns his face to look at her, plastering on that famous ‘Bellamy Blake smirk’ on his face. “I vote, that we cancel the party and spend the rest of the day right here in bed.” He says as he starts to run his hands all over her body.

“Uh uh uh Mr. Blake, if we do that we will have a whole bunch of disappointment friends to deal with. Besides, we got all night to enjoy this bed.”

Clarke says with a wink, as she climbs out of the bed.

Bellamy pouts, “babyyy where you going?”

Clarke laughs, “I’m going to shower... you can join me if you’d like.” She says as she walks off into the bathroom.

Bellamy has never hopped out of bed faster.

* * *

After their shower, and a very long breakfast; seeing as Clarke couldn’t keep her hands off the chef, they decided to start making their way back to the Blake house so they could start setting up for the party. They knew there wasn’t going to be that many people there, just the usual group, and a few extra kids from the school. And Echo... Clarke completely forgot about Echo. She knew Bellamy invited her to be nice, but Clarke knows for a fact that Echo does not like her, and is trying to make a move on Bellamy. Clarke is trying to fight the jealousy and insecurity that is trying to rear its ugly head, but it’s hard.

Like always, Bellamy must sense something is wrong because he grabs Clarke’s hand and squeezes it.

“I love you so much Clarke.” He says, not letting go of her hand.

“Aw baby, I love you too.” She says laughing, wondering why he was telling her he loved her so out of the blue.

“Good. Because I know last night I made you feel like... like I was interested in Echo, and I know she’s gonna be at this party tonight. I want you to know that I have absolutely no interest in her whatsoever. I only have eyes for you. And if it makes you uncomfortable to have her there, I will tell her she can’t come so QUICK that—.”

“Bell!! Shush it’s okay. I trust you. She can come. But just know if she gets handsy with you, a bitch is gonna have some problems.” She says crossing her arms over her chest.

Bellamy barks out a laugh at that, and Clarke glares at him. “What’s so funny?”

Bellamy smiles lovingly at her. “Nothing, you’re just so cute.”

“I am not!” Clarke says huffing.

“Mhm okay baby, whatever you say.” He says, then he whispers “but you’re still cute”

Clarke laughs and slaps his arm playfully. “Oh hush”

When they pull into his drive way, Clarke grabs his arm before he could step out of the car.

“Everything okay?” He asks, suddenly very concerned.

“Yeah bell, just.. could we maybe not tell tavia and raven about my mom and that whole thing? I don’t want them to worry. It was a one time thing I’m sure of it, and I don’t want them to worry about me anymore than they already do.”

Bellamy frowns. “Clarke... I don’t think you should keep this from them. I won’t pressure you to tell them tonight, but I definitely think you should. They’re your best friends Clarke, they would want to be there for you. And I know you say it was a one time thing but... I’m still worried.”

Clarke cups his face in her hands. “I’ll be okay Bellamy. I promise.” She says, pressing quick kisses to his face before finally landing on his lips.

Bellamy sighs, and presses another quick kiss to her lips before he steps out of the car.

“We better hurry inside, before I take you right here in this car.” He says huskily.

“Bellamy Blake!! Behave.” Clarke says laughing.

When they walk through the door, they’re met with both Raven and Octavia, already decorating the house for the party later.

“About damn time you two show up.” Raven says, smirking at the two of them.

“Yeah for real, we really need your help.” Octavia says, her attention on the streamers she’s hanging from the ceiling. “Lincoln is gonna be here soon to help finish setting up, and Miller and Murphy went out to grab the food. Jasper and Monty are supplying the drinks; non alcoholic and this new moonshine recipe they’re trying out but knowing them it’s probably shit. Gina is gonna get the cake, and as for everyone else, they’ll be here later.” Octavia says as she finally turns towards them.

The second she looks at them her eyes widen.

“You two totally had sex!” She yells.

Raven looks at them, and examines them. “Oh they definitely did. First off, they’re glowing, second; Bellamy’s got a giant ass hickey on his neck right under his ear.”

Both raven and Octavia laugh, as Bellamy and Clarke blush and shift uncomfortably on their feet.

“Okay! I’m not talking about my sex life with my little sister! Clarke, lets go drop off your stuff in my room.” Bellamy says as he grabs onto her hand and leads her to his room.

“Try not to fuck each other while you’re in there!!” Raven yells behind them, and Clarke and Bellamy both flip her off behind their backs. Raven and Octavia both bark out laughs, as they proceed to decorate.

When they get to his room, Clarke looks embarrassed.

“Sorry about the hickey. I guess I got a little... excited.” She says hugging him, trying to hide her face.

“That’s okay baby, it just means I gotta give you a matching one.” He says smirking, then he ducks his head and starts kissing her neck, getting ready to do just that.

♕♡♚


	29. Chapter twenty eight

♕♡♚

_**Clarke and Bellamy exit**_ his room in a fit of laughter and giggles. They got a little carried away, and wound up doing exactly what Raven told them not to do. They don’t care though, they’re young and in love; it’s not their fault they can’t keep their hands off each other.

They walk into the living room, and Clarke isn’t surprised to see that all of the decorating is already finished. Octavia doesn’t mess around when it comes to parties. When she wants something done, she gets it done fast, with no interruptions or distractions.

All of the furniture was moved out of the way so they could have a makeshift dance floor. Clarke knows that was definitely Lincoln that moved all the stuff out of the way. Clarke could just imagine Octavia bossing him around. It makes Clarke chuckle and little bit, and Bellamy gives her a knowing look, clearly thinking the same thing she was.

“Well hello there! Thank you for finally joining us again!” Octavia said.

“You’re lucky this is your birthday party or else I would literally beat your ass!” Raven says.

“Sorry sorry! I know I should have helped out more, but if it makes you feel better, you guys did such a better job than I could have!” Clarke says batting her eyelashes at her friends.

“Whatever whatever.” Both Raven and Octavia say in unison.

Another hour passed and people started to arrive at the house. Murphy and his current girlfriend Emori came first, followed by jasper and Monty, and a very happy Miller, because he finally brought his new boyfriend Bryan to meet everyone. The house was filling up quickly, with more people than Bellamy expected, but when he saw how much fun his princess was having, he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.

The music was playing loud, and Clarke was dancing with Raven and Octavia, as Bellamy sat there with Murphy and Miller drinking a beer and watching the girls. Bellamy hasn’t hung out with them enough recently, and it feels nice to just sit here with his two best friends.

“So Bellamy, that neighbor chick of yours is here. She was asking where you were earlier.” Murphy says, picking at the bowl of chips on the counter.

“Oh yeah! She asked me about you too. Your house isn’t that big, I don’t know how she didn’t see you already.” Miller laughs.

“Eh I don’t know. I don’t really care enough. I just wanna hang out with Clarke.” Bellamy says looking at her dancing.

“You’re so whipped bro.” Miller says shaking his head.

“Yeah. It’s fucking nauseating.” Murphy says, but he’s smiling.

“I am, and I’m not ashamed of it. I mean have you seen her? She’s perfect.” Bellamy says beaming at his girl.

“Okay, I’m out I’m gonna go make out with Emori.” Murphy says rushing out of the kitchen.

Miller stands up to follow, and Bellamy assumes he’s going to go see Bryan. He’s so glad that miller finally came to terms with who he was, and chose to finally be happy. He’s so proud of him.

He jumps slightly when he feels arms wrap around his shoulders. He turns around and sees Clarke leaning against his back.

“Hey baby, you having fun?” He asks, placing his hands on her hips.

“Mmm id be having much more fun if you were out there dancing with me Bell.” Clarke says interlacing their fingers and pulling him towards the dance floor.

“Princess I can’t dance you know that.”

“I don’t care! I think your dorky moves are sexy!”

“Are you drunk?” Bellamy laughs, but starts to sway alongside her anyways.

Clarke laughs while her and Bellamy dance together. He was right, he definitely cannot dance at all; but he was so sweet to indulge her. They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for what feels like hours, before they finally decide to take a break and get something to drink. Clarke excuses herself to use the restroom while Bellamy goes off to get them some drinks.

As Bellamy gets into the kitchen he bumps into someone, their drink spilling all over his shirt.

“Oh Bellamy I’m so sorry!” Echo exclaims, “let me help you!”

“No it’s okay really.” Bellamy says, as he steps past her into the kitchen. He picked up a towel and started to tap at his shirt, trying to soak up the liquid.

“I was looking for you tonight, can’t believe it took so long to find you.” Echo laughs.

Bellamy looks at her and smiles “yeah well, I was attached at Clarke’s hip all night, so I was wherever she was.”

“Oh I’m sorry about that. You shouldn’t have to follow her around like that. It’s so inconsiderate.” Echo says, crossing her arms.

Bellamy turns around and looks at her confused. “What do you mean? It was my choice to be with her. It’s her birthday, and I love her. Why wouldn’t I want to be with her the whole time?”

Echo opens her mouth to say something but closed it just as fast.

At that moment, Clarke joins Bellamy in the kitchen, stopping when she sees Echo there too.

She shakes her head and smiles, walking up and tucking herself into Bellamy’s side.

“Oh damn your shirt is all wet. What happened?” Clarke says giggling.

“I spilled my drink on him. Total accident.” Echo says, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, but it’s no biggie, I don’t think the shirt is ruined.” Bellamy says tightening his grip on Clarke.

“So Echo, how are you enjoying the party?” Clarke asks smiling at the tall woman.

“It’s nice. Especially now since I found Bellamy in here. I don’t know anyone else so.” Echo says, smirking unkindly at Clarke.

Bellamy must have noticed something because he turned Clarke’s face towards his and plants a kiss on her lips.

“I don’t know if I’ll be such good company considering I literally can’t keep my eyes— or hands off Clarke tonight.” Bellamy says.

Echos eyes widen and she looks like she’s about to punch something. Clarke slaps Bellamy’s chest and lets out an exasperated “Bellamy!”

Bellamy just chucked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry baby, I guess the alcohol is making me bold tonight.”

“I’m just gonna head out. I’ll see you around Bellamy.” Echo says, smiling brightly at him, and then glaring slightly at Clarke.

The second she’s out of the house Clarke turns around and laughs, the sound bouncing off the walls of the kitchen, Bellamy joined in and ran his fingers through his girlfriends hair.

“She’s totally into you, you’re aware of that right babe?” Clarke says giggling.

“And you know I don’t have eyes for anyone but you, right princess?”

Clarke rolls her eyes lovingly, and kisses him. The buzzing of her phone stops the kiss from growing any deeper.

Bellamy groans and drops his head to her shoulder in frustration.

Clarke reaches for her phone and she visibly stiffens and pales when she sees the message on her screen.

** Abby **

_I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance. All of this is because of you._

Immediately after she read that text, another message from Marcus came through.

**Marcus**

_Clarke, please ignore the message from your mom. She had too much to drink tonight. She also bumped into someone from her past. I know it’s not a good excuse, but please just try not to focus on it. Try to have fun with Bellamy._

Bellamy looks at her, a worried expression on his face.

“Baby, what is it?”

Clarke doesn’t want to ruin Bellamy’s night. She also doesn’t want him to worry about things right now. She she just shakes her head and turns her phone off.

“Nothing important. It’s okay. Why don’t we end this party early, and go back to my place so we can have some fun.” Clarke says flirtatiously.

Bellamy sighs “Clarke—.”

“Bell, please just let it go. I’m okay. I love you, and I just wanna be with you. Can we please go?” She says, leaning up to kiss him.

He returns the kiss and tells everyone they’re leaving, and that they could stay if they wanted to. Bellamy grabbed his keys and they drove back to her house.

They spent the entire night, hands all over each other, bodies moving against one another. It made her forget all about her mothers text, and Marcus’ vague message. All she could think about was Bellamy, and that was all she needed.

♕♡♚


	30. Chapter twenty nine

♕♡♚

_**Daylight crept through**_ the windows of Clarke’s room. She turned over so she could kiss Bellamy’s face until he woke up, but he wasn’t next to her. She looked around her room, confused at the fact that he wasn’t there.

“Bell?” She called, waiting for a response. When she didn’t get one, she got up and threw on a pair of shorts and one of his T-shirt’s that she stole from him a few weeks back. She walked out of her room and made her way to the stairs where she heard a few hushed voices.

“Bellamy, Abby is going to be back soon and you need to be gone before then. I had a feeling you’d be here that’s why I didn’t let her go up to see Clarke before sending her to the store but you need to hurry and get home.”

Clarke’s blood ran cold. Kane was talking to Bellamy. Which meant that they were home. A day earlier than they were supposed to.

She made her way down the stairs, and Bellamy met her gaze.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you’d be gone all weekend? Clarke asks, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I know kiddo. I’m sorry. But after your mom had that run in with the— uhm those people.. she wanted to come home.” Marcus says.

Clarke furrows her brow at him. “Who did my mother run into Kane? What was your text about? Why was my mother drinking so much that it caused her to say what she said to me?” Clarke snaps without thinking.

“What are you talking about Clarke?” Bellamy asks turning to her. “What did your mother say?”

“Bellamy...”

“No Clarke! Please don’t lie to me now. What did she say?”

Clarke sighs and shows Bellamy the message her mother sent her the night before. Bellamy looks at it, jaw clenched. She could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“You just let her say these things to Clarke?” Bellamy snaps, turning to Marcus. “You say you care about her, but yet you’re okay with her telling Clarke that she regrets having her?? That everything that goes wrong is her fault? What the fuck are you doing to protect her huh?”

“Bellamy stop—.”

“No Clarke! I don’t want you to tell me to stop because this isn’t okay! This cannot keep happening!”

“He’s right Clarke. I need to come clean with you. But now is not the time for this. You need to go before Abby comes back Bellamy. I promise I will tell you everything but I can’t do that here, especially not now.” Marcus says calmly.

“I can’t leave Clarke here!” Bellamy exclaims.

Clarke grabs Bellamy’s face in her hands and rests her forehead against his.

“Bell, I’ll be okay. I promise I’ll be fine, and I’ll try to get home to you as soon as I can, but I need you to go. I don’t want my mom to see you here.”

He sighs, and presses his lips against hers softly.

“I love you. Please hurry.”

“I love you too, now go Bell.”

He nods and grabs his things quickly and leaves the house. A few tears fall down Clarke’s face as she watches him leave. She turns to Marcus to find him looking emotional too.

“What is going on right now Marcus?” Clarke asks.

“Clarke... there is so much going on that you don’t know about.” He says.

“Like what? What don’t I know?” Clarke snaps.

“Your mother has been taking pills Clarke. Since your dad died, she’s been on medications to help with the trauma. But recently she’s been acting off, I think she stopped taking them. Either that, or she’s been taking too many of them. I think it has something to do with who we bumped into at the spa.”

“My mother is on pills? And you didn’t tell me this because ??”

“Because you were just a kid Clarke, you shouldn’t have had to deal with that on top of everything else.” Kane sighs.

“Damn right I was a kid! But that didn’t stop my mother from putting the weight of the world on my shoulders!! She held me to such a high expectations! Whenever I did something that wasn’t according to her plan, she made me feel like I failed her! And now look at what has been happening Kane! She’s abusing me! Dont try to deny it when you know it’s true!!” Clarke cries out.

“I’m not denying it Clarke. But there’s so much going on right now, it has to be the reason why she’s doing it.”

“No fuck that! There’s no excuse for it. I don’t care what’s going on, she doesn’t have a right to lay hands on me, or say the things she says to me.”

Marcus has a soft expression on his face now.

“You’re right Clarke.”

“Who did you see at the spa? You keep mentioning someone, and said it made my mom uncomfortable. Who was it?”

Just as Kane was about to answer, the door shot open to reveal Abby.

“Oh good! You’re awake. We need to talk.” She says sweetly, putting the groceries down, as she grabs Clarke’s hand and squeezes with a smile.

Clarke was stunned. Her mom was acting differently. She was being somewhat kind. Was Marcus right? Was she really just off her meds, and that caused her to have a mental breakdown?

Clarke made her way to the couch, and took a seat on the cushion farthest from Abby, wanting to create a barrier between them just in case something happened.

“Clarke, do you remember the Jaha family?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, I was best friends with Wells mom.” Clarke says, waiting for her mom to get to the point.

“Well, I saw Thelonious at the spa resort. He told me that they’re moving to Arkadia.” Abby said.

If Clarke didn’t know better, she would think she saw a flicker of fear flashing behind Abby’s eyes.

“When?” Clarke asked, feeling kind of excited to see her old best friend.

“Today. They’re moving right across the street.” Abby said.

Abby then looks around and lowers her voice so Marcus couldn’t hear what she said next.

“You should go make yourself look presentable. I know you were slumming it all weekend with your bum of a boyfriend, but you need to look presentable when they get here. Don’t embarrass me.” Abby whispered.

Clarke’s eyes widened. So much for Abby just being off her pills. She’s just a bitch. Plain and simple, no other explanation needed.

Clarke got up to go walk to the shower. When she locked eyes with Marcus, he looked at her, and in his eyes she could see that there was so much more going on.

When she got upstairs she checked her phone to see a text from Marcus.

**Marcus**

_Clarke, I will make sure you know everything soon. Just be careful._

Clarke stood there, more confused than ever. What was with all of these vague texts?

She tried to calm herself down; and just focus on the fact she was going to see her friend again, after so many years. She let that thought, cancel out the rest.

She focused on wells instead of the growing pit forming in her stomach at the thought of her mother, and what Marcus wasn’t telling her.

♕♡♚


	31. Chapter thirty

♕♡♚

_**Clarke starts to get ready**_ for the Jaha's to come over. She doesn't know why she's trying so hard to look good, she doesn't care what anyone thinks. But she also doesn't want to have her mother say anything else to her. She's hoping that she can just hurry up and appease her mother so she can go be with Bellamy. She knows he's worried about what is going on, and if she's being honest with herself, she's freaking out. Marcus is being too coy, never answering any of her questions directly. Talking to him, just makes her have a million more questions come to her mind.

She shakes her head as she finishes buttoning up her shorts, and tucking a lose black t shirt into them. She throws on a pair of sandals and makes her way down the stairs.

When she gets down there, Abby scowls at her.

"I thought I told you to dress nice? What are you wearing?" Abby snaps.

Clarke opens her mouth to respond but a knock on the door cuts her off.

"You're lucky they're here. Next time, don't dress like a fucking slut." Abby says.

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat, and Marcus throws her a sympathetic look, as he picks up something and places it in Clarke's hands.

Clarke looks down to see an empty pill bottle. She reads the date it was given to her, and Clarke closes her eyes in disappointment. It says she just got the bottle a week ago, and that you should only take one per day. A bottle that should last a month... empty within a few days. Her mother is a druggie.

Clarke once again swallows the lump in her throat, and puts the pill bottle in her backpack. She needs to bring it and show Bellamy. Though it doesn't excuse any of the behavior, it gives an explanation. And it just breaks her heart even more.

Kane walks up to Clarke, "this is a lot to handle I know, but we will figure something out."

Clarke nods, and turns her attention to the door.

The Jaha's walk in behind Abby, and Clarke's mouth drops. She hasn't seen them since she was 11, hanging out with Wells in the schools playground, and in the backyard of his giant house.

When Wells sees her, he lights up and pushes past the adults to wrap her in a hug.

"lil Griff Griff!! I missed you so much"

Clarke laughs, "god wells again with that dumb nickname? I missed you too."

"That nickname is back and here to stay Clarke and you can't stop it!" He laughs.

"Clarke, how are you?" The older Jaha asks, smiling at her, in a way that made Clarke a little uncomfortable.

"I've been good Thelonious, how about you?"

"Please, just call me Jaha, it's much easier. And we have been good, better now that we are moving here, close to you all." He says.

Clarke swears she sees her mother panic, but quickly covers it up with a wide smile.

"Why don't we sit down and have some lunch? Tell us about how you are liking Arkadia so far." Abby says.

They sit down, and begin to eat some of the food. Clarke spends the entire lunch catching up with Wells. She learns he has a girlfriend back home named Sasha, and they're gonna try to do a long distance relationship; but they aren't putting pressure on it. Clarke tells him all about Bellamy, and Wells comments on how he's never seen her look so happy, even when they were kids.

"Clarke, why don't you take Wells out to see the town? We have some... business to discuss." Marcus says, eyes filled with much more than he's letting on.

Clarke nods, and meets his eyes, in a way of telling him she understands. She really hopes Marcus explains all of this soon. She doesn't know if she can handle the stress anymore.

"That sounds like a good idea, right Wells?" She says looking at her friend.

He looks at her, looking a little confused.

"Yeah sure, id love to meet that boyfriend of yours!"

Clarke stiffens immediately. It's not Wells' fault, he doesn't know about anything with Abby.

"You have a boyfriend Clarke?" Jaha asks, that uncomfortable smirk reappearing on his face.

"Yeah, his name is Bellamy Blake." Clarke says, with furrowed brows.

"He's a very nice kid Thelonious, he's good." Marcus starts, but then he lowers his voice to a whisper and says "he has nothing to do with this..."

Clarke's about to ask what he meant by that, but Marcus cuts her off and bids her goodbye. Obviously sending her a message to just leave.

Clarke blinks, and pulls Wells out the door, starting to walk to Bellamy's house.

"What was that all about?" Wells asks.

"I have no idea. There's definitely something weird going on, right? I'm not crazy?" Clarke says.

"Definitely not crazy. My dad has been acting weird ever since your dad got murdered— god I'm sorry I’m such an idiot." Wells cuts himself off.

"Wells, you can say it, I won't break. It's been years. I'm okay, promise." She grabs her friends hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Okay.. well he's been— different I guess? Ever since your dad was killed. He's secretive and, he says some pretty terrible things to me most of the time. I don't even know where it comes from half the time it just happens." Wells says sadly.

Clarke turns to her friend as they approach Bellamy's driveway.

"I know how you feel. My mom has been the same way. She's been taking these pills... she's addicted to them, and she's been borderline abusive since my dad died too, but recently it's just gotten so out of control. There's something going on, I just wish Marcus would tell me instead of being evasive."

"I'm sorry Clarke. I know we just reconnected, but I'm so glad to have you back in my life. You're still my best friend Lil' Griff Griff." He says smiling.

Clarke rolls her eyes and brings wells into a tight hug.

She stands there for a few moments before she hears a throat clearing behind them.

They break apart and she sees Bellamy standing there, with his jaw clenched and eyes dark.

"What's going on?" He asks, obviously trying to contain his anger.

Clarke walks up to him and goes to hug him, but he steps back away from her and crosses his arms.

"Who's that?" He snarks.

"Bellamy, meet Wells Jaha, my best friend from California. Wells, meet Bellamy, my Neanderthal boyfriend." Clarke says annoyingly.

Wells laughs a little bit. "Imma let you two sort this one out, I'm gonna go call Sasha." He says as he walks off.

Clarke turns around to Bellamy and glares at him.

"Really? You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Bellamy scoffs, "id just prefer not to see my girlfriend all over another guy!" He snaps.

"Oh my god Bellamy grow up! There's nothing going on between me and Wells! I literally just reconnected with him today!"

"So you're saying if you reconnected sooner there would be something going on?" Bellamy says.

"Fuck do you hear yourself right now Bell? You sound like an insecure little girl!"

"I'm glad that's how you see my feelings princess." He spits.

"Bell..."

"No Clarke just go back with Wells." He says trying to walk away.

Clarke grabs his arms and pulls him back to her, crashing her lips to his. She can feel him trying to push her away, but after a few moments he melts into her lips, and Clarke smirks against them. She knows he can’t stay mad at her especially if she’s kissing him. It was a cheap shot, but she doesn’t care.

"Let's not have a toxic fight and act like a toxic couple, please Bell. I promise you, nothing is going on. I love you, and only you. Only you, forever. You have nothing to worry about baby." She says, pleading with him.

Bellamy lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"God I'm sorry baby. I'm literally embarrassing. I just get scared."

"You have nothing to worry about" Clarke promises.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me introduce my SWEET boyfriend to my childhood best friend." Clarke teases, and Bellamy rolls his eyes lovingly.

♕♡♚


	32. Chapter Thirty One

♕♡♚

_**Clarke leads Bellamy**_ back to where Wells was standing, and reintroduced them.

“Let’s try this again shall we?” Clarke says, side eyeing Bellamy.

Bellamy rolls his eyes playfully and turns his attention towards Wells. Bellamy felt bad about how he reacted at seeing them, but at the same time he couldn’t help it. He was being a jealous jerk, because... I mean look at Clarke. She’s drop dead gorgeous, and kind, and perfect. He wouldn’t be surprised if Wells was in love with her too. So naturally Bellamy got a little out of hand. He just doesn’t want to lose Clarke to any one.

“Hey man, I’m sorry about earlier, I just got a little... jealous. I’m Bellamy.” He says holding his hand out to shake his.

“It’s alright man, I would have reacted the same way if I came out to find Sasha clinging to another guy like that. No hard feelings. I’m Wells.”

“Sasha?” Bellamy asks.

“Sasha is Wells’ girlfriend Bell.” Clarke says smirking at him.

Well now Bellamy feels like an even bigger ass than before. Wells has a girlfriend, he only sees Clarke as a friend.

“Listen, how about you come inside, I can order a pizza for dinner and you can tell me embarrassing stories about Clarke’s childhood? I really wanna make up for being an ass.” Bellamy laughs.

Wells lets out a laugh as well and nods in agreement. They make their way to the house and the second the get in, Octavia and Raven back away from the window.

“O, Rave; what were you doing?” Bellamy asks, narrowing his eyes at them.

“Nothing!” Octavia yells.

Raven rolls her eyes, “we were definitely spying on you guys. I enjoy seeing Bellamy get all ‘caveman’ over Clarke. My favorite pastime.”

“Oh shut up.” Bellamy says, pushing her shoulder.

“Okay guys so this is Wells, we were best friends back when I lived in California.” Clarke says.

“I’m Octavia, Bellamy’s little sister, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Raven, the badass best friend of these three fools.”

Wells beams and turns to Clarke. “This is Raven? As in Raven ‘fuck Finn Collins, that little bitch’ Reyes?”

Raven lets out a loud laugh, “I see my reputation proceeds me.” She says as she does a mock bow.

“I told him a lot of what happened this year when we were at the lunch from hell.” Clarke laughs.

“Why was it a lunch from hell?” Octavia asks.

“Oh you know, awkward family dinners, reunions and all.” Clarke says, looking down at her feet.

If Raven and Octavia noticed something was off, they didn’t say anything. They just pulled them to the living room and sat down as they put on some episodes of the office on Netflix.

Bellamy walks off to order the pizza. When he comes back, he sits down on the couch, and pulls Clarke so that she’s sitting on his lap. He nuzzles her face in her hair and she giggles.

“You’re tickling me Bell!”

“Sorry princess,” he says looking up at her. “I’m sorry for being a caveman.”

“It’s okay, you were just jealous” Clarke mocks, and kisses his forehead.

“Oh hush, you know I can’t control myself when it comes to you.” He says, leaning in to kiss her.

“Can you NOT? I’m gonna puke.” Octavia says.

Clarke and Bellamy blush, obviously forgetting they were in a room with other people.

“Sorry.” Clarke mutters and slides off Bellamy’s lap, to the cushion next to him, leaning into his side.

“So wells! Let’s hear some embarrassing Clarke stories!” Bellamy says, smirking.

“Fuck no! I thought you were kidding about that!” Clarke says, smacking his chest.

“I don’t joke when it comes to you princess, what’s the point in meeting your childhood best friend if I can’t get some embarrassing information on you.” Bellamy says.

“I second that.” Raven says.

“Yep three out of three, so Wells, lay it on us!” Octavia says giggling.

“I hate you all.” Clarke deadpans.

“Okay, so when we were ten, Clarke was convinced that there were mermaids in the water at the beach. But not just any mermaids, evil mermaids. And that’s why the waves were always so angry!” Wells starts.

Bellamy leans down to Clarke and whispers “aww my baby scared of the mermaids.” Teasing her.

“Oh shut up I was ten!” Clarke laughs. “Continue Wells, ignore ass hole over here.” Clarke teases pointing to Bellamy.

He tickles her side and bites her finger playfully, as he motions for Wells to continue with the story.

“Okay so as I was saying, one night, we were laying in bed, and Clarke comes up to me and goes ‘psst Wells wake up, we’re gonna go catch some mermaid bitches.’ Clarke heard some of the older kids saying ‘bitches’ a lot so she just thought that was like... a nickname?” Wells laughs.

“Will the jury please remember that I was ten, and literally knew nothing!” Clarke says.

“It’s okay, mermaids can be bitches.” Raven teases.

The whole room laughs at Clarke’s younger self.

“Wells! Get to the point!” Clarke says, getting embarrassed.

“Okay okay!! So we climbed out of bed, and tip toed to the beach. We literally hid behind a rock for a solid ten minutes, until Clarke was like ‘I’m goin in!’ And climbed through the sand like a fucking snake. She got to the edge of the water and literally JUMPED into it, and then screamed

‘Aha! I got you bitches!’ So loud that it caused both of our dads to come running to our end of the beach to get Clarke and me back inside the house.”

The whole room erupted in laughter. All except for Clarke, who sat there with her eyes wide, and body tense. She didn’t know how, but hearing this story triggered a memory to resurface for her.

Sure, she remembers what Wells said, but there was more to that night than he even knew. The memory rushes through Clarke’s mind.

_“Shhh Wells we gotta be super quiet!_

_We can’t wake these guys up!”_

_“I know lil Griff Griff, you’re being too loud!”_

_Clarke and wells ducked behind a nearby rock,_

_and stayed there trying to be silent._

_Wells was playing with the sand, while Clarke looked up and saw both of their fathers, a few feet away from the rock they were hiding behind._

_They looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument. Hands flailing around, teeth showing, jaws clenched. Clarke tried to lean forward to listen for what they were saying. She could only make out a little of it._

_“How could you do this Thelonious?? You know what kind of woman she is, going into business with her is dangerous, and I can’t sit back and let it happen!”Jake yelled._

_“I’m not asking Jake. I’m telling you. Keep your nose out of it, and everything will be fine. Do you understand me?”_

_Clarke was confused. But she didn’t like it when adults yelled, so in order to make them stop, she did what any ten year old would do. Make a scene._

Clarke sat there, and tears started to fall from her eyes without her even knowing.

“Princess, why are you crying what happened?” Bellamy says, as he moves to kneel in front of her, cupping her face between his hands.

“Clarke did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to!” Wells says frantically.

“You didn’t say anything Wells. It’s okay...” Clarke reassures.

“What’s wrong princess?” Bellamy says, looking up at her.

“I— look, Wells can I talk to you for a second?” Clarke asks.

A look of hurt crosses across Bellamy’s face. She didn’t want to talk to him. She wanted to talk to Wells. He shakes his head trying to push the feeling of rejection away.

Clarke must notice something because she grabs onto his hands and forces him to look at her. She leans in and kisses his lips, and brings her lips to his ear.

She whispers, “Bellamy, I’ll talk to you about it later in bed, but I have to figure something out with Wells first, and I don’t want Raven and Octavia to get suspicious of anything. I promise you, I will talk to you. I love you.” She says, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Bellamy nods, and whispers “I love you too.”

Clarke stands up and grabs Wells’ hand, and walks him to Bellamy’s bedroom door.

Bellamy turns his attention to his sister and Raven.

“What’s that about?” Octavia asks, arms crossed.

“Yeah??that was really weird.” Raven said.

“Nothing is going on guys, she just hasn’t seen him in a long time, and I guess mentioning her dad, and that memory made her feel a little sad.” Bellamy says, trying to convince them to drop it.

“Okay but why wouldn’t she talk to you? I swear if anything is going on with them—.”

“Nothings going on Octavia! She just wanted to talk to her old best friend about something that only he would understand. They practically grew up together, he knows Jake; was like a son to him. So just drop it. Clarke loves me, she wouldn’t do that.” Bellamy says, without hesitation.

“Plus she wouldn’t be like Finn.” Raven adds.

“Sorry, you’re right. I just don’t want you to get hurt. But you’re right. I just worry.” Octavia says.

“It’s okay. Let’s just watch the show okay?”

♕♡♚


	33. Chapter thirty two

♕♡♚

_**Clarke closes the door**_ to Bellamy’s bedroom, and tries to slow down her breathing. Wells looks at her, panic and concern etched across his face.

“Clarke, what happened?” Wells asks.

“That story... I remember things differently than you do.” Clarke says.

“What do you mean?” Wells asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I mean, everything you said happened, just our dads... they were already on the beach. They were fighting about something. My dad said something like ‘she’s dangerous, you can’t work with her’, and your dad kinda just— he just snapped. I didn’t wanna hear anymore so I went into the water.”

Wells sits there, searching his brain for any memory of that argument. He then meets Clarke’s eyes, shock replacing the look of confusion.

“Oh my god. I remember...” Wells says.

“What does it mean Wells? What were they even fighting about?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t know... but it had to have been something important if they had to hide it from everyone else at the house.” Wells assumed.

“What should we do?”

“Maybe— I don’t know how good of a plan this is, but.. maybe we can talk to my dad about it? Tell him what we remember and just ask him?” Wells suggests.

“That could work... I mean it was years ago, it shouldn’t still be anything we have to worry about.” Clarke says.

“Yeah, I guess we can just try to do it sometime soon. You can come over, see the new house; and just ask him when we unpack. Something causal.” Wells says.

Clarke nods her head in agreement. She doesn’t know why, but she feels a little uneasy at the prospect of talking to Jaha about this. I mean, her father was so upset during that conversation on the beach. But Clarke is stubborn, she won’t let it go until she gets an answer. She needs to know what that was all about.

Pulling Clarke out of her thoughts, there is a knock on Bellamy’s door.

Bellamy pokes his head in, and smiles slightly.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the pizza is here, if you’re hungry.” Bellamy says, as he starts to back out of the room.

“Bell wait!” Clarke calls after him.

He turns around and looks at her.

“Could you maybe come in for a minute, so we can talk?” Clarke asks.

“Of course princess.” He answers, as he closes the door and walks in. Bellamy takes a seat next to Clarke on the bed, and Clarke fills Bellamy in on what her and wells talked about before.

“That isn’t the only thing that I learned today though..” Clarke sighs, as she grabs her bag and digs through the front pocket. She pulls out a bottle of pills, and Bellamy’s heart beats faster. It reminds him of his mother, and all the times he had to clean up the empty bottles off the floor.

Clarke senses his body tense; and she grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers, anchoring him. She always keeps him centered.

“Marcus told me that my mother has been on these pills since my fathers murder.” Clarke starts, trying to get the words to come out steady.

“She’s been acting a lot more violent and abrasive lately. She has been saying horrible things to me, and I bet she’s been the same way towards Kane... the bottle says that this was supposed to last her a month. She finished it in a week. My mom is an addict...” Clarke says, as she starts to openly cry.

Bellamy wraps her up in his arms, his heart breaking for her. He knows how this feels, he knows the pain that comes along with having an addict for a parent. But in a way he feels like Clarke has it so much worse. He at least had Octavia, and his mother never hit them, or told them she didn’t love them. Clarke is dealing with the worst possible things right now.

“Clarke... I’m so sorry.” Wells says, shaking his head. “What can we do?”

Clarke sniffles and looks between her boyfriend and her best friend. “Nothing right now. Just... look out for me I guess.” Clarke says.

Bellamy and Wells nod, and Bellamy pulls Clarke closer into him.

Raven and Octavia approach the door, and they come in with the box of pizza.

“Y’all gonna hurry? I’m starving!” Raven says, but then stops when she sees Clarke crying.

“What happened?!” Octavia asks, rushing to Clarke’s side.

Clarke closes her eyes. They were going to find out eventually. So she just opens up to them about her mother. They sit there shocked to find out that Abby was capable of those things. They knew she wasn’t the best mother, but they didn’t realize she would actually hurt Clarke.

At the end of the conversation, and tears, and nervous rambling, Clarke gets up and texts Marcus, telling him that her and Wells will be staying at the Blake house tonight. Marcus immediately calls Clarke after reading the text.

“Hello?”

“Clarke.. hi. I told your mother and Jaha, that you’re staying at a friends house tonight. You don’t have to worry about coming home tonight, and tomorrow you can stay out as long as you please.” Marcus says.

“Okay?.. what’s going on? You’re acting really strange.” Clarke says.

“Clarke, just— please just stay out of it. I can’t say anything about this right now, but just promise me that you’ll stay far away from this. Don’t try to be a detective or anything.”

“You’re scaring me. What is this about? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!”

“Look, I’ll explain everything soon. Just know I am handling things. Just stay safe.” He says, and hangs up the phone.

Bellamy looks at Clarke and grabs her hand.

“What was that about?”

“I have no idea. He won’t tell me anything, just keeps saying to be careful, and stay out of it.” Clarke says annoyed.

“Well, maybe there is a reason for it. Maybe you should just listen to him and just let him handle it.” Bellamy says.

He’s worried about her, he doesn’t want her getting hurt either.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’ll be fine Bellamy. I won’t do anything stupid. I know you think I’m fragile—.”

“Hey hey, I don’t think that! Not at all. Princess you’re the strongest girl I know, and I love you for it, but I don’t want you to do anything that can get you hurt. Okay?” Bellamy pleads.

“Okay. But I am gonna talk to Jaha. He’s like family to me, I’ll be fine. Plus Wells will be with me.” Clarke says.

“Okay, but keep me posted on it.” Bellamy says.

“I will. Now, let’s hurry and eat the pizza so we can go cuddle in bed. It’s been too long.” Clarke says, pulling his arms.

“Baby it’s been a day!” Bellamy says laughing.

“Too. Long.” Clarke says between cheek kisses.

Bellamy chuckles and smiles at his girl. He can worry about everything tomorrow, but tonight; he just wants to spend it wrapped up in Clarke’s arms.

♕♡♚


	34. Chapter thirty three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all smut,, so if that isn't your cup of tea, you can skip to the end:) Also my first attempt at writing anything like this so please be gentle haha

♕♡♚

_**That morning Clarke woke up**_ to an empty bed. She turns around and sees the time: 8:00a.m. It’s still way to early to be awake, and she knows her friends won’t be up until past 10. She rolled over and looked around for Bellamy. Last time he wasn’t in bed with her, he was downstairs talking to Marcus. Thankfully she was at his place, so there was literally no chance of that happening.

Forcing herself to get out of bed, Clarke pulls one of Bellamy’s sweatshirts over her head, and drags herself out of the room, still feeling way too tired to be awake. She sees Bellamy in the kitchen, headphones on, no shirt, making breakfast. Seeing Bellamy so carefree is one of Clarke’s favorite things. It reminds her that even though he has gone through so much, he still is young at heart. While he flips the pancakes, and hums to himself, Clarke walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his torso, nuzzling her face between his shoulder blades.

Bellamy tenses for a moment, before relaxing into her touch.

He pulls out his headphones, and takes the frying pan off the stove so the food doesn’t burn.

“Good morning princess.” He says, turning around so he is facing her.

“Morning Bell. I was sad to see you weren’t in bed when I woke up.” Clarke pouts.

Bellamy leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m sorry baby, I just figured I’d make you a good breakfast. I wanted to spoil you.” He smirks.

“Spoil me? What’s the occasion?” Clarke says wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No occasion. I just love you.” Bellamy says putting his hands on her hips.

“Good thing I love you too then.” Clarke says winking.

Bellamy pulls Clarke closer to him, and leans in to kiss her forehead. He trails his lips from her forehead, to her cheek, and across her jaw at a torturously slow pace. Clarke laces her fingers through his hair, and tries to pullhis lips to her neck, angling her head so he has more access. Bellamy chuckles against her jaw, but he complies, leaving kisses across her jaw to her collar bones.

Clarke moans softly, and Bellamy hikes up her leg so that it’s wrapped around his hip. Bringing his lips back up to hers, he kisses her deeply, tangling his tongue with hers. Clarke starts to roll her hips against his, and he groans into her mouth as the kiss becomes more intense. Bellamy breaks the kiss to turn off the stove completely, breakfast long since forgotten.

Bellamy turns back to Clarke, pulling her back into his chest, as his hands travel down her back, resting on the curve of her ass. Bellamy groans as Clarke bites on his lower lip.

“I want you to touch me Bellamy.” Clarke says, breathless.

“Yeah princess?” Bellamy asks. Although him and Clarke have had sex plenty of times before, he still wants to make sure she’s okay with it before he does anything. He never wants her to feel pressured.

“Please Bell.” Clarke says, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Bellamy wraps Clarke’s legs around him, and picks her up to lead her to his room. He kicks the door closed with his foot, and brings her to his desk, placing her on top of it.

Clarke smirks and pulls his sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Bellamy will never get over the sight of Clarke. She’s perfect in every way, and he’s so happy he gets to see her like this.

Bellamy crashes back into Clarke’s lips as he palms her breasts through her bra. Clarke moans and arches her back so that her chest presses against his. Bellamy reaches behind her back and unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of them.

He starts to kiss his way towards the valley of her breasts, giving equal attention to both of them, as Clarke pants above him.

He hooks his fingers into her panties, and looks up at her, a way of asking if he could take them off.

Clarke nods frantically, and Bellamy pulls them off, letting them join the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Bellamy groans at the sight of her, just like he always does. He trails his hands up her thighs, and presses his fingers against her center, applying pressure to where she wanted it most.

Clarke moans into Bellamy’s mouth as he begins to circle her clit in a slow pace.

“Bell— I need more” Clarke pants.

“Tell me what you need princess.” Bellamy says, voice laced with arousal.

“Inside me please.” Clarke moans, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Okay princess, I just need to make sure you’re ready first.” He smirks as he drops to his knees in front of her.

“Bell— you don’t have to.” Clarke says.

“I want to. Please let me taste you princess?”

Clarke nods, and Bellamy kisses his way up her thighs, and licks into her. Clarke lets out a guttural moan as he moves his tongue against her.

“You taste so good Clarke.” Bellamy moans into her.

Clarke tangles her hands into his hair, angling his head so it allows him to be at the right angle against her center.

Clarke begins to moan freely, as he moves against her core, moaning and muttering praises between her legs.

“I need— I need you now Bell please.”

Bellamy rises up, and reaches over to grab a condom from his drawer. He takes off his sweatpants and rolls the condom onto his shaft, and lines himself up with her entrance. As he pushes into her, Clarke moans in relief. Feeling Bellamy inside of her was the most amazing feeling in the world.

“Yes Bellamy” Clarke says, pulling his hair slightly.

“God princess you feel so good.” He says as he starts to move in and out of her core.

“I love you Bell.” Clarke moans.

“I love you so fucking much.”

They set a frantic pace, as if they needed each other more in this moment than they ever did. Heavy breaths and hard kisses, as they moved in rhythm with each other’s bodies.

When they both reached their peak, they finished together, in perfect harmony.

Bellamy picked her up and moved them to the bed, as they came down from their highs.

Clarke wrapped herself in Bellamy’s arms, and he pressed kisses to the crown of her head.

“That was amazing, Bell.”

“You’re amazing baby.”

Clarke cuddles closer to Bellamy. She knows she has to confront Jaha about what she remembered later today, but for now; she’s content in Bellamy’s arms.

♕♡♚


	35. Chapter thirty four

♕♡♚

_**Clarke nuzzles her head**_ against Bellamy as she wakes up for the second time that morning. She still feels light and airy from what they did only a few hours ago. She feels like that whenever she’s with Bellamy. He makes her feel things like no one else before.

Bellamy shifts beside her, and opens his eyes slowly, looking at Clarke as she draws circles across his bare chest.

“Good morning again baby.” Bellamy chuckles.

“Mmm good morning indeed.” Clarke says as she kisses his cheek.

“I gotta start getting up to go back home with Wells. We gotta be at his house in an hour or so.” Clarke says as she tries to pull away from Bellamy.

He groans loudly, and pulls Clarke against him, wrapping his arms around her so that she’s trapped against him.

“Nope. You’re staying here with me all day.” Bellamy says nuzzling her cheek with his.

Clarke laughs, “Bell cmon I gotta go, plus you have to go to the school to pick up your cap and gown. Graduation is two weeks away baby.”

“I don’t care I don’t wanna leave this bed... ever.” Bellamy says as he starts to kiss her neck.

Clarke rolls her eyes, trying to shake out of his grasp. But she soon gets distracted at the feel of his lips trailing down her neck.

“Bell—,” she says breathlessly, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who said I don’t plan on finishing? I plan on finishing, again, and again, and again.” He says between kisses.

Just as Clarke is about to give in, Wells opens the door to Bellamy’s room.

“Hey Clarke just wanted to let you know— WOAH OH MY GOD IM SORRY SHIT UH SHIT!!” Wells says, trying to look away from the two of them.

Bellamy rushes to cover up Clarke’s naked body with the blankets. “HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING??” Bellamy yells.

“SORRY I JUST— I needed to let Clarke know we have to leave soon!!” Wells said, still trying to avert his eyes away from her.

“Okay well we got it.. now can you please get out???” Bellamy says angrily.

“Oh! Right yeah sorry!” Wells says as he closes the door quickly.

Bellamy falls back into the pillows and huffs loudly.

Beside him, Clarke starts to giggle.

“You find this funny?” Bellamy huffs.

“Only a little bit.” Clarke says, as she starts to laugh a little louder.

Bellamy tried to fight the smile forming on his face but he couldn’t help it. Whenever Clarke laughed, the anger always found a way to dissipate. He joined in with her and laughed for a few minutes before Clarke turned to him.

“Now that the moment was effectively ruined, I’m gonna get ready to go. Please don’t forget to pick up your cap and gown.” Clarke says.

“Okay, I love you.” Bellamy says as he pecks her lips a few times.

“I love you too. See you later.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy says, as she finished putting on her clothes.

“Yeah bell?”

“Please be careful.” He pleads.

“I will, babe. You don’t have to worry about me. I promise.”

Bellamy smiled at her softly and nodded. She leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and then she left the room.

She was met with a sheepish Wells.

“Don’t say a single word about this to anyone.” Clarke says laughing.

“Trust me, I don’t want to relieve seeing my best friend/ sister; and her boyfriend naked. Ever again.” Wells says, as they walk out the door towards the car.

“Yeah that’s something both of us can agree on.”

* * *

As they pull into the driveway of the Jaha house, Clarke and Wells go over what they’re going to talk about again.

“Okay; so we will help to unpack some boxes for his office, and then we can casually bring up our childhood, and from there you can ask him about the fight? Okay?” Wells asks.

Clarke nods, and opens the door to the car. Walking up to the door of the house, Clarke starts to feel nervous. What if she doesn’t like what Jaha has to say? She shakes the thoughts from her head as soon as they appear. She can’t let anything get in between her and finding out the truth.

Before Wells can open the door, Jaha is already there; ready to greet them.

“Welcome home son, Clarke welcome!” Jaha says.

“I take it the two of you had fun last night?”

“Yeah, Clarke’s friends are amazing.” Wells says. Short and sweet.

“Yeah Wells fits right in.” Clarke says happily.

“That’s good. Part of the reason why I moved here was because I knew Wells would fit in with these kinds of people.” Jaha says.

“Part of the reason?” Clarke asks.

Jaha turns to her and grins forcefully. “Always the curious one aren’t you?”

“I suppose so.” Clarke says, faking a smile.

Something about this interaction is making her extremely uneasy. But she pushes it deep down.

“Why don’t we go and unpack your office dad?” Wells asks.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Wells, why don’t you go get us some lemonade while me and Clarke get started.” Jaha says. It isn’t a question. It’s a demand.

Wells turns his attention towards Clarke and meets her eyes. Clarke nods softly, enough so Wells can see it, but not so much that Jaha would get suspicious.

Wells turns on his heel and makes his way to the kitchen while Clarke and Jaha go into his office.

“So, this is a nice office you have here Jaha.” Clarke says, trying to ease into a conversation before she asks him anything.

“That it is Miss Griffin.” Jaha says emotionless.

“I remember the office you had back in the California house. It was beautiful.” Clarke says.

“It was. Although, I don’t see how you could know considering you and Wells were never allowed in there.” He says, walking up closer to her.

Clarke’s heart begins to thud in her chest.

“Let’s get something clear Clarke. If you know what’s best for you, you would quit while you’re ahead. It’d be a shame for something to happen to you. Just like your father.”

Clarke’s blood ran cold. He had something to do with her fathers death. She knows it, deep down in her bones.

“What did you do?” Clarke asks, glaring at the older man.

“Details Clarke. Details. The only thing you need to know, is I don’t hesitate. As long as you keep your nose away from my business, everything will be okay.” He snarls.

Before Clarke gets the chance to say anything, Wells walks in with the drinks.

“What’d I miss?” He says lightly.

“Nothing son, I was just telling Clarke here how excited I am to be learning more about her, and everything around her!” Jaha says, looking at Clarke.

It was a threat. Clarke knew that. But she couldn’t let him think she was scared.

“Yeah, I’m definitely excited to learn everything about you Mr. Jaha.” Clarke says curtly.

He narrows his eyes at her. Eyebrow raising in a challenge.

Clarke was going to get to the bottom of this. She needed to. For her father.

♕♡♚


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It’s been a while since I’ve updated this story. I actually finished writing this, and the entire sequel and uploaded it to Wattpad. I figured I would keep uploading it on here too, since it did so well on Wattpad. 
> 
> For those of you who are actually reading this book, thank you so much, it means the world to me!

♕♡♚

_**The rest of the time**_ that was spent helping the Jaha's unpack was done in an uncomfortable silence. The implications of what Jaha said were many; and Clarke couldn't figure out how to deal with it. She could already feel her anxiety bubbling to the surface . What did it all mean?

As Clarke walked towards the front door of the house, ready to go back and tell Bellamy about her concerns; a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

Clarke turned around and saw Jaha standing there, a darkness in his eyes that sent a shiver through her body.

"Listen Clarke, you may think you know things, but you're nothing but a child. There are things beyond your understanding at play here. I wasn't lying when I said that you would let this go if you knew what was good for you." He says coldly.

Clarke tugs her arm away from him and runs out of the house, rushing to call Bellamy.

After the third ring he picks up.

"Hey baby! I'm just now leaving the school, you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Bell, hey; I'm already walking to your house."

"Walking? Why are you walking I told you I could pick you up. Where are you? I'll come get you." Bellamy says.

"I'm turning down the block to the end of my neighborhood."

"Okay I'm not too far from there. Why didn't you just stay at Wells' house until I could come get you?"

"I'd rather talk about this in person Bell." Clarke sighs.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy says, sounding worried.

"I'm fine... we will talk when you pick me up okay?"

And with that she hangs up.

About five minutes later Clarke sees Bellamy's Jeep round the corner. He parks and Clarke steps into the car and looks at Bellamy. She can tell that he is trying to keep himself from freaking out. His body is tense and his jaw is clenched. Clarke reaches out and touches his arm, and he lets out an exhale.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry I hung up on you." Clarke says running circles on his arm.

"What happened Clarke?" He asks.

Clarke looks down at her feet, and tries to find the words.

"I think Jaha had something to do with my fathers death."

"What?" Bellamy says, eyes wide.

"Well, I just— I don't know. He basically told me that I needed to stay out of it if I 'knew what was good for me'." Clarke says.

"He threatened you??" Bellamy growls.

"I don't know.. he just kinda said that there was things going on that I didn't understand and that I needed to stay out of it."

Clarke knew that Jaha threatened her, but she didn't want Bellamy to worry about her anymore than he already did. Between her mother, and now this; Bellamy would have a heart attack if Clarke told him everything. She needed to protect his sanity, even if it meant losing her own a little bit.

"Clarke, I don't want anything happening to you. Maybe you should just bring this up to Kane and let him handle it? Please?" He begged.

"Okay bell, I will. Don't worry about it." Clarke says, leaning over the seat to kiss him.

He kissed her back, and pulled away to look into her eyes. He smiled at her, despite the gut feeling that she was hiding something from him. He tried to shake his worries, and drove them the rest of the way back to his house.

When they got there, he saw another car in his driveway.

"Holy shit." Clarke says.

"What?"

"That's my moms car." Clarke says looking at him.

"What is she even doing here?" Bellamy asked as he parked.

"I don't know..."

They got out of the car and walked into the house and saw Abby sitting on the couch.

"Clarke. It's about time. We're going home NOW." Abby says standing up and grabbing Clarke's arm.

"Hey don't grab her like that!" Octavia yells from behind Abby.

"Excuse me? Don't tell me what to do with my child. You're just a child yourself." Abby spats.

"Listen, I think you need to control your attitude. You're in my house, and that is my sister. You better fix how you behave." Bellamy says deeply, as he crosses his arms.

"Ha! Look; the little poor boy standing up for his lowlife sister. I don't care what happened to you, but you aren't grown. You're still just a scared little boy-."

"ENOUGH!" Clarke yells. "I'll go home with you but you better never fucking speak to them that way again."

Abby grinds her teeth together angrily. "Let's go. You have five minutes to be in the car."

Abby storms out of the house slamming the door.

"You cannot seriously be going back home with her Clarke!" Octavia yells.

"I have to Tavia, if I don't she will literally lose her mind." Clarke sighs.

"I'm pretty sure she already did." Raven deadpans.

"Baby.. please don't go home with her. I can handle whatever shit she says. Please stay." Bellamy begs.

"Bell, she won't hurt me again. I'll be okay." Clarke says, even though she can't guarantee what she's saying is true, she needs Bellamy to believe it.

Bellamy looks down at his feet, and then pulls Clarke into a tight embrace. "If she does anything to hurt you, please tell me."

"I will bell. I love you." She says kissing his lips.

"I love you too."

Clarke turns to Octavia and raven and gives them both quick hugs, and runs out to her mothers car.

Clarke can feel her heart beating out of her chest as she drives home next to her mother. She doesn't know why Abby wanted her to come home, and she didn't know what was going to happen when she got there.

When they pulled into the driveway, they both walked into the house silently. When Abby closed the door behind her, she turned to Clarke.

If it was possible for someone's gaze to grow colder than ice, Abby would be the winner. She latched her hands in Clarke's hair and pulled clarke to the living room, Clarke whimpering in pain as she did so.

"Listen you fucking idiot, you better stop asking questions about Jaha. Leave well enough alone." Abby said, pushing Clarke backwards so her back rammed into the corner wall. Clarke lets out a loud hiss.

"What are you hiding?? Besides the drugs??" Clarke yells.

"Excuse me?? How dare you?" Abby yells, as she launches herself towards Clarke and punches her in the stomach.

"You want to keep going Clarke? I'll beat you so badly that no one will even look at you! Or maybe I'll just hit you in places no one will see, unless you wanna be a little whore and sleep with that nasty piece of shit you call a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Clarke yelled.

Abby punches Clarke in her stomach again, then her back. Clarke knew there would be bruises. Clarke tried her best not to fight back. All she knew was that her mother was on drugs, and she probably wasn't even aware of what she was doing. So she tried to hold back. Clarke knew she had to get away though. She pushed Abby back, and ran up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

The second Clarke was alone she broke down in tears. She lifted her shirt, and already saw the bruises start to form.

How the hell was she going to hide this from Bellamy?

Clarke turned towards her bed, and was confused to find an envelope sitting there for her.

She walked over to it and opened it.

_Clarke, this was all the information I could gather for you so far. Be careful what you do with it..._

_-Marcus_

Clarke furrowed her brow, and looked at the rest of the contents in the envelope. Clarke gasps and drops the papers on the floor, falling to her knees with it.

♕♡♚


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

♕♡♚

_**Clarke sat there**_ for what felt like hours, staring at the papers scattered across her bedroom floor. Her breathing was shallow and her face was covered in tears. She didn't expect to see what was in that envelope. Records of Jaha's involvement in gang related activities, led by a woman that goes by the name Alie, photos of Jaha meeting with the men that stormed her house that night; and shot her father. In the photos he was giving these men money, and guns. Jaha is the reason her father is dead. A man that was like family to her, someone she once thought she could trust with her life; was the person that ruined it.

Clarke needed to know if her mother knew. If her mom knew, how long? Why would she keep this a secret? Why would she invite this man into their home, and pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't? No. Her mom couldn't have known. She may be a cold person now, but she wouldn't just let the man that killed her husband back into her life. Right?

Breaking Clarke's thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Clarke?"

"Kane?" She says as she looks at the door.

"Yes, let me in please we need to talk."

Clarke stands up, and makes her way to the door. Her whole body feels sore and weak, and she feels like she might collapse at any given moment.

When she opens the door, Marcus looks at her with pity in his eyes.

He walks inside and closes the door behind him.

"So I see that you've seen the contents of the envelope?"

"Yeah... what are we going to do?"

Marcus shakes his head. "I don't know. Jaha is a very dangerous man Clarke. We need to go about this carefully. He can't know how much we really know about him."

Clarke lets out a sob, "he's the reason my father is dead. Why would he do this?"

"I think I may know the answer to that." Marcus says as he starts to pace.

"Your father worked for Thelonious for years clarke. He knew the business like the back of his hand. Thelonious didn't start his 'partnership' with Alie until about a year before your father died. I have a feeling Jake found out about what was going on, and threatened to release the information to the police..."

Clarke's eyes widened in realization, and she started to feel dizzy. Images of that night on the beach began to flood her mind once again, taking over like a rush of waves; refusing to let her come up for air.

"How could you start working with her?

You know who she is, how dangerous she is! How could you risk your sons life, by being around this woman?" Jake yelled.

"Everything I do, is for my son. This is how we find peace! You need to stay out of this Jake." Thelonious replied.

"Peace? You think creating a drug that takes away your awareness for reality is PEACE? A drug that Makes you lose sense of reality. Makes you become untouched with who you are! Makes you a different person??You truly have become someone I don't recognize! I'm going to the police with this. You can't stop me." Jake said, as he started to walk away.

"Can't stop you? Trust me Griffin, I will do WHATEVER it takes to keep this secret. If you don't want anything to happen to your family, I suggest you keep quiet."

"You'd really threaten my family? They're your family too!"

"I told you. Whatever it takes." Thelonious said.

"You'll never get away with this—."

They stop talking when they hear Clarke screaming in the background, thrashing around in the water. Both men took off running towards their children...

"Clarke! Clarke can you hear me?" Marcus says panicked as he shakes Clarke's shoulders, trying to snap her out of whatever is happening to her.

Clarke struggles for air, and tries to think of things that make her happy. She thinks of her friends, back when her father was alive, she thinks of Bellamy. Clarke slowly starts to feel the air return to her lungs, and she looks up at Marcus, new tears falling down her face, puddles of water pulling at his eyes as well.

"How— how did I remember that?" Clarke whispers.

"Remember what?" Marcus asks.

"When I was a kid, I remember seeing my father and Jaha arguing on the beach... I remembered little bits of it when Wells told the story to my friends, but I felt like my mind blocked out the rest of it. When you said my dad wanted to stop Jaha, I just remembered more of what I heard that night. I don't know how that happened..." Clarke says.

"Well, sometimes when we go through traumas, our brain blocks out things that led to it, things that can trigger the pain and suffering. If your brain blocked that out, it was because you connected it with your fathers death. Watching your father die in front of you— Clarke I cannot imagine how damaging that must have been for you." Marcus says, as he rubs her arms soothingly.

"I don't want to remember... it hurts too much." Clarke sobs, "we need to do something, I can't just let him get away with this!"

"He won't clarke! We need to be careful about this though. Did you remember anything that can be useful?" He asks, looking at her pleadingly.

"I— I think so. When they were fighting, Jaha said something about finding a greater peace. My father mentioned some kind of drug, that deduced your senses and turned you off to reality. Basically changing who you are as a person."

"That's definitely something that Alie is involved in. Drug trafficking is a huge business. If Thelonious is involved in that, he will do anything to keep it hidden."

Clarke nods, and starts to reach for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asks.

"I need to call wells. He's not safe!"

"Clarke, you cannot involve Wells in this. If you get him involved you are putting him in danger. That goes for anyone that you tell. If Jaha finds out anyone knows what he's doing, what he's done... he won't care who it is. He will make sure they don't talk."

"How do you know? How do you even know any of this?? Are you working with him?!" Clarke yells.

"Clarke keep your voice down!" Marcus whispers. "I'm not working with him. I have suspicions of him that run years deep, Clarke."

"What does that mean?" Clarke says.

"Clarke I didn't want you to find out this way... but your mother— when Jake died, she was broken. She needed to have a fresh start. So when she called me and asked if she could come here, with you; of course I said yes. I thought she was starting to get better. And for a while she was." He says scratching his head.

"But then there were these late night phone calls that she kept having. I needed to know what they were, so one night I confronted her about them. She told me that someone was blackmailing her, because she knew more about Jakes death than she was letting on. I was confused at first, but then she explained that the person calling her said that Jake must have told her certain secrets." He sighed.

"Hearing all of those talks about Jake, your mother went on a downward spiral. She tried therapy, but she claimed it didn't work. You already know first hand what she's become... but, I think that the person that made those phone calls was Thelonious. Who else could it have been?" he says sadly.

Clarke starts to wipe a few tears away from her face. She looks towards the corner of her room and sees her bag sprawled across the floor, the contents poured out of it. Clarke's eyes landed on her mothers pill bottle.

"Makes you lose sense of reality. Makes you become untouched with who you are! Makes you a different person!"

"Oh my god..." Clarke says as she rushes to the bottle and picks it up.

"What?" Marcus asks.

"We need to get these tested. Now." Clarke says.

"Why?" Marcus asks confused.

"Because— because I think that my mom is taking Jaha's drugs." Clarke declares.

♕♡♚


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

♕♡♚

_**"Because— because**_ I think my mom is taking Jaha's drugs."

Marcus shoots his gaze up at Clarke,

"you what? What makes you think that?" He asks.

"Because; my dad when he was arguing with Jaha described these drugs as changing who you are as a person, making you unable to separate reality from what the drugs want you to see. My mom wasn't always this cold person. She was loving and thoughtful, and she genuinely cared about me. The drugs have to be why she's different. She can't just wake up one day and decide that she doesn't love me anymore." Clarke says somberly.

Marcus gives her a thoughtful look, and then pulls her into his arms to hug her.

"I'll get it checked out okay kiddo? For now, you need to keep this quiet." He says.

Clarke nods. "He's going to be keeping a close eye on me Marcus. He knows that I know something..."

"Well if that's the case, maybe you should stay at the Blake's for a little while. He doesn't know where he lives, and he won't be able to get to you there." Marcus says.

"What about my mom? You know she hates him—"

"I'll handle your mother Clarke. If you're right, and she's on Jaha's drugs... she's going to be a problem. Jaha won't just let her slip away. I told you that your mother had a hard time with her grief, I bet Jaha exploited that. I'm gonna have to try and get her to detox, and it won't be easy. I don't want you here to witness that."

Clarke feels the tears start to form. "What about you? I can't just let you handle this alone."

"Clarke that's exactly what you have to do. I'm the adult here, remember? I want you to pack a bag and get ready to go stay with your boyfriend and your best friends. Okay?"

Clarke nods and hugs Marcus again. Though at first they didn't get along, Clarke grew to love him like another father. He was a good man, and she was glad that he was in her life.

As Clarke went to go grab her bag from the top of her closet, she froze at the sight of the bruises that her mother gave her earlier that day. They formed quicker this time, probably because the force from her mother was much stronger. The second Bellamy saw these he would lose his mind. He already has too much on his plate right now, she doesn't want to add to his stress.

Clarke decides then and there that she is going to hide it from him. She's probably going to be staying there for a long time, and the bruises will probably disappear quickly, they always do.

How is she going to hide these from him? She won't be able to let him touch her... she might not even be able to sleep in the same bed with him. Unless she wears big clothes that cover up her body. Hopefully he doesn't get suspicious of anything.

Clarke packs enough of her things to stay until graduation. Clarke sighs to herself. This was supposed to be a happy time. Her boyfriend is graduating soon, and then they have the whole summer until he starts college. Granted, he isn't going out of state for college by any means, but she knows that once school starts he will be super busy with classes and everything. She wants to spend as much time with him as possible. Which is why it's killing her that she won't be able to let him touch her tonight.

Clarke pulls out her phone and goes to text Bellamy to make sure it's okay she stays there. She already can guess the answer to this but hey, doesn't hurt to make sure.

* * *

** My Bellamy❤️ **

**Me:**

**[6:55 pm]**

_Hey baby, is it okay if I stay with you for a little while? Stuff at home is super crazy and I neeeed to escape._

**My Bellamy❤️:**

**[7:00pm]**

_Hey babygirl, you know you don't have to ask to stay here. I want you here all the time_.

**Me:**

**[7:01 pm]**

_Good, do you need me to drive myself or can you pick me up?_

Clarke waits for a response. Normally Bellamy answers her back right away, but he takes a full ten minutes before he does.

**My Bellamy❤️:**

**[7:11 pm]**

_Sorry baby, I didn't know you'd be coming over..._

_I'm at Murphy's house right now with Miller._

_Emori dumped him so he's pretty bummed out._

_We went over there to kinda cheer him up._

_Be good friends and all that._

_But I'll leave RIGHT NOW_.

**Me:**

**[7:12pm]**

_Bellamy Blake dont you dare._

_I can drive myself, and I can spend some time with Octavia and Raven._

_Girls night of sorts!_

_It's not like I won't see you later_

**My Bellamy❤️:**

**[7:15pm]**

_I know but still:(_

_You're my baby_

**Me:**

**[7:15pm]**

_You're such a sap Bell._

_It's okay, you be a good friend._

_I love you._

**My Bellamy❤️:**

**[7:16pm]**

_I love you too, princess._

* * *

Clarke smiles at her phone. She loves him more than anything in the world. She grabs her bags, and heads down the stairs to find her mother and Marcus in a heated argument. 

"Abby, admit that you're struggling! I love you and I just want to help!" Marcus pleads.

"Marcus shut up! You will never understand! You don't know anything!" Abby yells.

Clarke tried not to make any noise, hoping she would be able to just slip through the house unnoticed. But her mother saw her.

"Where do you think you're going Clarke??"

"I told her she could go stay with some friends for a bit. She doesn't need to be here for this." Marcus says.

"You told— you told my daughter to go stay somewhere?? How dare you! You have no say! That's MY child." Abby yells.

Clarke looks at Marcus and sees the hurt sprawl across his face. Anger takes over Clarke.

"He has been more of a parent to me in a few weeks than you have in years!" Clarke spits out.

"Who do you think you're talking to??" Abby questions as she steps towards Clarke, fists clenched.

Marcus grabs onto Abby's arms and pulls her back. Firm yet gentle.

"Clarke you can go. Abby, you need to stop trying to hit your daughter. Get ahold of yourself!" Marcus snaps.

Clarke has never seen Marcus get angry with Abby like that before. Maybe it's because this is the first time he's seeing how violent she can get. All she knows is, she's using this chance to leave the house.

Clarke goes to her car and puts her bags in the back seat when she sees something resting on her windshield. She reaches for it and picks it up, her heart stopping.

It's a photo of Bellamy outside the school when he was picking up his cap and gown. On the back was a message, clear as day who it was from.

What a nice, handsome young man miss griffin.

Remember, if you go poking around in my life, I'll do the same to yours.

_With love- Thelonious Jaha._

♕♡♚


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

♕♡♚

_**Clarke stared at the photo**_ of Bellamy in her hands. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. How did Jaha even get this photo? She was still at his house when Bellamy was picking up his cap and gown. That meant... that meant that Jaha got someone else to take this photo of Bellamy. But who? How does he have associates that are already in Arkadia, if his business is being run in California? Unless he already transferred everything here... 

Clarke could already feel her panic attack starting. She went to go into her car when he eyes traveled to the Jaha house across the street. Clarke's breath caught in her chest when she saw Jaha standing by the large window, waving at her. 

He was taunting her. He wanted her to know that he was watching. He didn't care. Clarke ran into her car, and quickly pulled out of her driveway, speeding to hurry and get to the Blake house. 

She knew she had to calm herself down before she got there though. She couldn't let anyone see this photo, or her tear covered face. Clarke took deep inhales, and released shaky exhales until they started to become normal. By the time she made it to the Blake house, she looked somewhat presentable. Clarke parked the car, and put the photo of Bellamy into her dashboard. She steeled herself to go inside. 

Using the key that Bellamy had made for her, she unlocked the door, and was met with Octavia and Raven lounging on the couch waiting for her. 

"Yes finally!! I feel like we haven't had a girls night in so long!" Raven says opening the package of Oreo cookies. 

"I know! Ever since you and my brother started dating I feel like I barely see you anymore" Octavia said sadly. 

Clarke walked over to the couch and plopped down next to them. 

"I'm sorry guys, I'll make sure that from now on, every Saturday night is gonna be girls night. We can kick Bell out and just go crazy." Clarke said smiling, even though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. 

If Octavia and Raven noticed anything off about Clarke, they didn't say anything about it. Instead, they started the movie "perks of being a wallflower" on Netflix, and began to dig into the snacks before them. 

During the whole movie, Clarke tried to look like she was having a good time. She faked a laugh during the funny parts, and when the sad parts came on, she cried; although the tears weren't for the movie at all. 

Once the movie was done, and they had their fair share of snacks, Octavia suggested that they went swimming at the lake. 

"Octavia are you insane it's literally almost 10:00 at night. I'm not going in that water right now." Clarke says adamantly. 

"Cmon Clarkeeee please! It'll be fun! Just like when we were kids; but this time with Raven." Octavia begs. 

"Fuck no!! Do you know what's in the lake?? That's some scary shit!" Clarke laughs, momentarily distracted from the shambles that is now her life. 

"I just think you're chicken, Griffin." Raven says, then laughs because she realized that chicken and Griffin rhymed.

Clarke and Octavia roll their eyes at that, and then Octavia turns to Clarke and begins to pout. Clarke shakes her head lovingly. 

"Fine! But I'm not getting in the water, I'll watch you losers." Clarke says standing up, as Raven and Octavia run to go put swimsuits on. 

Since the Blake house is right up the corner from the lake, it takes them barely any time at all to make it there. When they do get there, Octavia and Raven run towards the lake and jump in right away. 

"FUCK ITS COLD!" Raven yells. 

"It's not that bad!" Octavia yells back. 

Clarke laughs, "I told you guys it was a bad idea" she sing songs swaying her hips back and forth as she does so. 

"You wanna see how cold it is Clarke?" Octavia says evilly. 

"Hell no! You stay away!" Clarke says, suddenly becoming panicked because she doesn't want them to see her bruises. 

As Clarke is distracted by Octavia, Raven runs up being Clarke and starts to push her into the water. Clarke looses her footing and crashes into the lake. 

She shoots up from under the water and immediately tries to swim out of it. 

"Nah Griffin you're in now you gotta stay!" Raven says laughing. 

"Exactly Clarke. Rules are rules, you can't go back on the handbook!" Octavia says. 

Clarke smiles to herself as she remembers the 'handbook' her and Octavia made when they were in middle school. 

* * *

_ "Okay! Under no circumstances can you leave the lake water once you've been pushed in! You gotta stay the whole time until the person that pushed you gets out!!" Octavia demands happily.  _

_ Clarke rolls her eyes, and writes down that rule into their little spiral notebook.  _

_ "Oooo!! Another rule, if you can push Bellamy into the lake, you get 1 free pass to choose whatever you want for dinner!" Octavia adds!  _

_ "Well no one is ever gonna get that pass, because no one can push me in the pool." Bellamy says smugly.  _

_ Octavia rolls her eyes at his arrogance.  _

_ "Right, you act like you're Achilles or something Bell. You aren't a Greek god!" She huffs.  _

_ "There is nothing wrong with Achilles, O. And I'd like to think I am a Greek god thank you very much." He says puffing his chest.  _

_ Clarke snorts.  _

_ "Something to say princess?" Bellamy asks narrowing his eyes at her.  _

_ "Just that if you're Achilles, you have a weakness. You know, Achilles heel and all. Maybe getting pushed into the lake is yours." Clarke says shrugging her shoulders.  _

_ Bellamy looks at her in awe, but quickly covers it back up with arrogance.  _

_ "Yeah, we will see princess." He says, diving into the lake.  _

* * *

Clarke smiles despite the cold water, and the very high chance that they will be able to see her bruises. 

"You're right. A deals a deal. Can't go back on that now can we?" Clarke says giggling. 

"Ugh gross you totally just remembered that whole 'Achilles heel' thing didn't you?" Octavia asks, feigning nausea. 

"Shut up!" Clarke says as she splashed Octavia. 

"Oh you're so on!!" She yells back, and the three of them are in a full on water war. 

* * *

After another 30 minutes, the water becomes too cold to bare, and they rush to get back to the house. Raven calls one of the showers, and Clarke tells Octavia to go take the other one. Octavia nods and walks to the bathroom in the master bedroom. 

Clarke sighs in relief, as she gets a few minutes to herself. Raven takes fairly quick showers, so by the time Octavia finally grabs all of her toiletries and turns the shower on, Raven is already out, telling Clarke that it's open for her. 

Clarke eagerly grabs her change of clothes; leggings, and one of Bellamy's large sweatshirts and walks into the bathroom. She closes the door, and begins to take off the wet clothes. 

Once she gets the sweatshirt and tank top she was wearing off, she looks to see how bad the bruises look. 

She has a few hand marks wrapping around her arms, a few bruises that are already turning that ugly color of blue and yellow; scattered across her stomach. The worst one is the one on her left shoulder, which is still an intense black and blue. Clarke shakes her head, and lets a few tears fall. 

"Clarke I forgot my brush I'm coming in!" Octavia yells. 

Before Clarke could protest or hide in the shower, Octavia swings the door open, and immediately gasps at the sight of Clarke's bruised and battered body. 

Tears well up in Octavia's eyes, and she steps into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

"Clarke—" her voice breaking, "what happened?" Octavia asks carefully. 

Clarke lets out a whimper, "I— my mom..." 

Octavia lets a few tears fall down her face as she makes her way to Clarke, enveloping her into a hug. 

"When?" 

"Yesterday..." Clarke cries. 

"Clarke— this is ridiculous! You can't let her do this to you! You're not going back there. How could she even do this to you??" Octavia snaps. 

"It's... it's complicated tavia." 

"No! Don't give me that bullshit Clarke. Don't make excuses for her!" Octavia whisper shouts. 

"I'm not trying to make excuses Octavia! It really is complicated. My moms on drugs right now, I don't know if the drugs is making her act like this or not. I don't know much of anything anymore..." 

"That's still no excuse to hit your child. Even if it is the drugs, which sucks trust me I know; she still doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Ever! And you can't stay there anymore." Octavia says. 

"Octavia I have to. Marcus is handling it okay? He saw it first hand today when my mother came at me... he's not gonna let anything else happen." Clarke says somberly. 

"She came at you again? Is that— is that why you're staying here?" Octavia asks. 

Clarke nods, and a few more tears make their way down her cheeks. 

Octavia shakes her head, and runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. That's definitely a blake family trait. 

"Wait until Bellamy finds out... he's going to lose his fucking mind—" 

"You can't tell him Octavia PLEASE promise me you won't tell him." Clarke begs. 

"Clarke why would you want to keep this from him?? He's your boyfriend! Not only is he your boyfriend but he is your best friend. You can't keep this from him." Octavia pleads with her. 

"Don't make me lie to my brother Clarke." 

Clarke sobs into Octavia's neck. 

"Octavia he has so much on his plate right now! I can't— I won't, be another burden on his shoulders." 

"Clarke! You are not a burden on anyone's shoulders, especially not his. He is head over heels in love with you. He deserves to know what happened to his girlfriend Clarke. Let him be there for you. Don't try to take the weight of the world on your shoulders! Not when you have so many people that are here to support and love you!" Octavia says. 

Clarke closes her eyes and focuses on breathing. Octavia is right. She can't keep these bruises from him. He's bound to see them at some point. And if he found them, when she was trying to hide them from him, he would be heartbroken. 

"Okay... I'll tell him about the bruises." Clarke says. 

"Good... Clarke I'm— im so sorry this happened to you..." Octavia says sadly. 

"It's okay Tavia. I'm strong." Clarke says giving a sheepish smile, trying to reassure her friend. 

"Yeah but, you shouldn't have to be. Just please try to remember that you have people. People who love you dearly." Octavia says, smiling at her friend. 

"Now, go shower, and Bell will most likely be home by then. I can tell Raven if you want, or I can just not tell her. I know telling Bellamy is already a lot for you." Octavia offers. 

"Raven should know too... I guess you can tell her. I'm already going to be stressing about telling Bellamy, I don't wanna stress over Raven too, you know?" Clarke sighs. 

"Of course." Octavia nods. Giving one last hug, she turns and leaves the bathroom. 

Clarke lets out another labored breath, as she steps into the shower. 

She has to tell Bellamy about the bruises. But she can't tell him about this whole Jaha situation. If that picture wasn't threatening enough, Clarke can't let Bellamy get dragged into this anymore than he already is. But he deserves to know about the situation with her mother. She can't keep that from him. She needs him. For the first time since it started happening, Clarke actually allows herself to feel the emotional pain that comes with her mother physically hitting her. 

She's reveled in the emotional abuse plenty of times before, but she never let herself feel the physical pain. And now as she sits in the shower crying; all she wants is to be in Bellamy's arms. Because in his arms, she feels safe; she feels at peace.

♕♡♚


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

♕♡♚

_**Clarke doesn't know** _how much time passes while she's in the shower, just letting the hot water cascade off her, washing away all of the tears with it. She doesn't know how long she sits there, thinking of everything in her life that just went wrong. When she finally gets out of the shower, the water has long since turned cold. 

She drys her body off and put on another one of Bellamy's sweatshirts, and a pair of his sweatpants; wanting to feel the comfort of his clothing wrapped around her. She takes one final glance at herself in the mirror, and goes outside to go in the living room. When she gets there, she sees Octavia and Raven sitting on the couch. Raven wipes at her eyes hastily, trying to wipe away evidence of tears. 

"Clarke, I told Raven..." Octavia starts at the same time as Raven speaks. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Raven chokes out.

"Rae it's not your fault. This is just one of the things I have to deal with.." Clarke says, as she tries to fight the lump forming in her throat. 

"You shouldn't have to deal with this Clarke. No little girl should..." Raven says as she lets the tears start to fall. 

"I know what it feels like to be abused by a mother Clarke... I went through it with my mom. It's one of the many reasons why I left New York to begin with. I'm so sorry you have to experience this too. You shouldn't have to." Raven cries. 

Clarke starts to sob, and falls to the floor, feeling too weak to hold herself together anymore. Octavia and Raven rush to her side, holding her as violent sobs rack her body. Clarke has never had a panic attack in front of people before, it's something she always tried to hide; but she can't help it now. 

The sobs are unrelenting, her body shakes rapidly and she feels like she can't catch her breath.

"Clarke it's okay just breathe. You're safe here, we got you." Octavia whispers in her ear. 

Raven sits behind Clarke, trying to rub soothing circles on her back. 

Clarke knows they're trying, but it's not helping. Weeks and weeks of trying to hold all of these feelings back, is finally breaking free. 

Bellamy chooses this moment to walk through the front door. 

"Hey guys! I'm home! Sorry it took so long but Murphy really needed—" he stops short when he sees Clarke. 

He rushes to her side, "what happened?? Clarke, baby, look at me." He says with a shaky voice. 

Clarke looks at him, tears still rushing out of her eyes, body still shaking. 

"Hey my beautiful girl, hey." He starts, voice breaking. "It's okay; you're okay. Just breathe with me okay? In and out." He says as he starts to take deep breaths, motioning for her to mimic them. 

She grabs onto his forearms a little too tightly, but he doesn't care, he sits there with her, breathing with her until she finally starts to calm down. 

"Bell—" Clarke cries.

"Shhh baby it's okay, you don't have to say anything right now. Just breathe okay princess? Just breathe." He says as he pulls her into his chest, holding her as she continues to focus on her breathing and calm down. 

Bellamy bites his cheek trying to keep himself from crying. His heart was completely shattered when he walked in and saw her crying like that. Seeing the person you love most in the world hurting; that's the worst kind of pain. 

Bellamy looks at Octavia and Raven for any kind of clue as to what happened. 

"She will tell you." Octavia mouths, and Bellamy just nods, and holds Clarke tighter against his body. 

* * *

Once Clarke finally calmed down and caught her breath, she sat up reluctantly and looked at Bellamy. 

"Can we go talk please?" Clarke asked, voice hoarse. 

"Of course we can. Let's go in my room." Bellamy says, standing up and reaching for her hand. 

Clarke takes it and let's him lead her to his room, closing the door behind him. 

Clarke lets out a shaky breath as Bellamy turns to look at her. She can see the fear and anguish in his eyes. She knows he's so worried about her, which is exactly why she didn't want to tell him about this in the first place. But she can't hide it from him, especially not now; not after he helped her calm down from a panic attack. 

Clarke tried to open her mouth to begin telling him about her bruises and what happened with her mom, but every time she did, she felt like she couldn't form the right words. She just kept opening and closing her mouth. She felt the frustration and sadness start to fill her again, and she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. She feels like she's always crying nowadays. 

Bellamy stepped towards her, "Clarke— please, baby talk to me. What happened?" He asks, worry lacing his voice. 

Clarke shakes her head sadly and steps back a little bit. She didn't mean to, but she felt like she was losing her balance. Bellamy looks hurt, but covers it up quickly. 

"Baby, I'm here for you, I just want to help." He says, as he steps forward and gently grabs onto her arms to pull her closer to him. 

Clarke winces involuntarily at the contact. Her arms are still very sensitive from the bruises, and even though he was gentle, it still hurt. 

Bellamy let go of her quickly, and Clarke could see the guilt take over his features. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry... I didn't mean— I didn't mean to hurt you." Bellamy says, running his hands through his hair. 

Clarke can tell that he is chastising himself in his head, blaming himself even though he didn't hurt her. 

"Bell, it wasn't you. You didn't hurt me." Clarke says. 

Bellamy looks at her confused. "When I touched you... Clarke you—" 

"I know. But it wasn't because you hurt me bell..." Clarke says. 

She sighs. "I haven't exactly been honest with you." 

The irony of that statement is jam packed, considering even after she tells him this; she still isn't being completely honest with him. 

"What do you mean, Clarke?" Bellamy asks. 

She starts to pace, and lifts her arms over her head to try and ground herself to continue. 

She guesses that the sweatshirt must have rode up, because she heard a gasp fall from Bellamy's lips. She whips her head to look at him, and when she does her heart breaks. 

He's looking at her intently, tears in his eyes. His jaw is tight, and he keeps flicking his eyes from her face, to the floor, seemingly trying to keep himself from crying. 

He fails... and the tears fall down his cheek. 

"Clarke... where did— what happened?" 

He says as he walks up to her and lifts the sweatshirt over her head, revealing the bruises that litter her body and arms. Bellamy's breath hitches. 

"Oh my god..." he whispers, his voice broken. 

He touches her tentatively, fingers lightly skimming across the expanse of her body. Clarke wipes away the tears on his face, but the second she does, more fall. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke... this was your mom wasn't it? She did this to you..." Bellamy says. 

Clarke nods, and cups his face as he lets out a sob; one that must shock him because he closes his eyes and starts to shake his head, trying to gather himself. 

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.." he starts. 

"What? No, Baby—" Clarke says, but he cuts her off. 

"I should have protected you. This is all my fault." He says, pulling away from her, turning around to pace the room. 

"I knew— I fucking knew she was hurting you clarke and I did nothing! I knew and I just let it happen! I should have done something. I should have taken you far away from there sooner. I'm just as bad as she is. This is my fault, I should have kept you safe—" 

"Bellamy! Baby, look at me. Look at me." Clarke says. 

Bellamy looks at her, looking absolutely wrecked. He looks at her face, but then his eyes flick to her body, looking at all of the nasty bruises. He's crying heavily now, looking at her. 

"This—" she says gesturing at her body, "this is not your fault. This was my mother. Yes, you knew she hit me once. But you didn't know that she was doing it every day after that. You didn't know, because I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you with what was happening to me. You had so much on your plate already and I didn't want to add to it." 

"Clarke—" 

"Let me finish Bell, please." 

He nods, swallowing thickly. 

"I didn't tell you what was happening. So you couldn't have possibly known what happened. You didn't know, it isn't your fault. You are the person that I feel safest with. When I'm with you, I feel comforted and loved. You keep me safe Bellamy. Yes, my mother did this to me, and it's horrible. But I'm okay, I'm here with you now. You're here. I'm not going back home, because I already am home." Clarke says. 

Bellamy looks at her still crying. She realizes that she's crying too, because she can feel the wetness on her cheeks. 

He crosses over to her, and cups her face gently. Brushing his thumbs across her cheekbones. 

"I'm sorry babygirl... I love you so much." He says, resting his forehead against hers. "I just want to keep you safe." He breathes out.

"You do Bell, you do keep me safe. I love you." She says. 

He nuzzles her nose with his, and leans in to press a soft kiss to her lips. It's gentle, and tastes of salt because of their combined tears. 

He's soft with her, as if he's afraid he will hurt her. 

He goes to pull away, but Clarke wraps her arms around his neck, and begins to press her lips back to his. He goes along with it, but he's still being too soft with her. 

"Bellamy, I won't break..." Clarke says when she pulls away. 

"Clarke... I don't— I know you won't break but, I just want to be soft with you okay? I just want to be gentle, so that when you think of someone touching your body, you'll think of this moment, instead of your mom hurting you." Bellamy says, breath shaking. 

Clarke feels her heart swell with love for the boy in front of her. Still so young, but full of love in a way that she's never seen. 

* * *

She leans in and starts to kiss him again, smiling softly as she presses her lips against his. He cups her cheek, and begins to trace her lips with his tongue, still so slow and gentle. She opens up to him, letting their tongues intertwine languidly as he kisses her, slowly backing her up onto the bed. 

He backs away from her and lets his eyes trail across her body. He breathes out thickly. 

She goes to reach out to him, but he shakes his head and leans down to kiss her. 

"Just lay back baby, relax. This is about making you feel good, okay?" 

Clarke nods, and lays back and just gazed at Bellamy, love in her eyes. 

He takes his shirt off, not wanting the fabric to run against her skin, or her bruises in an uncomfortable way. He bends down and kisses her again, deeply; but still at a slow and leisurely pace, wanting to take his time and be soft with her. 

He then places gentle kisses on each of her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and both of her eyelids before trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Clarke sighs, and cards her fingers through his hair as he does so, wanting to pull him closer to her. 

He makes his way towards her bra, sliding it off of her gently, and kisses the swell of each of her breasts, before pulling one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it softly. Clarke moans, and raises her hips off the bed slightly. He smiles against her breast, and then switches to the other one, giving it the same attention as the other. 

He begins to kiss lower, being at eye level with the bruises on her abdomen. She feels a few tears fall onto her stomach, but she doesn't say anything, as he begins to kiss each one of her bruises, whispering promises of love and affection into her skin; between each kiss. 

_ "Beautiful." _

_ "Strong." _

_ "Kind." _

_ "Smart." _

_ "Perfect. So undeniably perfect."  _

_ "I'm in love with you, Clarke Griffin." _

Clarke smiles as tears form in her eyes, an overwhelming sense of love filling her heart. She pushes at him and little bit, and he pulls back immediately, looking at her like he did something wrong. 

Clarke just smiles at him, and pulls off both of their pants, and pulls him back to her. 

"Please Bellamy, I want to feel close to you. I need you." Clarke says, as she traces his freckles with her finger.

Bellamy kisses her and he puts on a condom and slides into her slowly. 

Each thrust is slow, and gentle as he makes love to her. Telling her he loves her, and that he's got her. That she's safe. They look at each other the whole time, their breaths intermingled as they both reach their highs together. 

After they finish, Bellamy pulls her close to him, and she rests her head on his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart underneath her, soothing her as she falls asleep. 

She feels safe in his arms, like she always does. She feels peace in a way that can only be felt when she's with Bellamy. A calming presence keeping her anchored. 

But you know what they say about those kinds of moments. 

The calm before the storm...

♕♡♚

  
  



	41. Chapter Forty

♕♡♚

_**Clarke wakes up**_ to the feeling of Bellamy pressing kisses across her body. Featherlight touches skimming her body, as he holds her. 

She shifts a little in her sleep, trying to pull herself closer to him. She feels his grin against her hair, and she giggles as he gently bites her shoulder. 

"Good morning beautiful, how you feeling?" Bellamy asks as she shifts around so she's facing him. 

Pushing the curls out of his eyes and smiling at him, "good morning. I'm feeling much better than I was last night, thanks to you." Leaning in to nuzzle his nose with hers. 

"Clarke.. I'm still so sorry about all of this. I know it's not my fault exactly but— I still feel responsible." Bellamy says sadly. 

"Bell, baby, you always blame yourself for things you can't control. You aren't Atlas, stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." Clarke says smiling softly at him. 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and leans in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm always gonna worry about you. You're my Achilles heel Clarke." 

Clarke blushes, "you remembered that?" Clarke asked in awe. 

"Of course I did, that was the moment I first realized that I was wrong about you. That you weren't just some spoiled rich kid. That you were smart, and open; and beautiful. God you were always so gorgeous." Bellamy says smiling to himself. 

"But you hated me!" Clarke says. 

"I never hated you Clarke. I was... intimidated by you, and how you made me feel. I wasn't used to people talking back to me, giving me a run for my money." He says smirking, as he runs his fingers through her hair. 

"You never backed down from a fight. You were all, blonde hair and big attitude. It just— I guess it just made me feel things I wasn't used to. I'm pretty sure the day you corrected me on Greek mythology was the day I fell in love with you." Bellamy says chuckling. 

Clarke looks at him with love in her eyes. She leans forward and kisses him, cutting off his laughter. She pulls back and looks at Bellamy, he looks back at her with dark eyes. She leans in again, this time making the kiss more intense. She pushes him back on the bed and hovers over him, kissing him with such intensity that it was overwhelming. Things escalated quickly from there. It was all roaming hands, and lingering touches; bodies writhing together in tenderness. This wasn't just sex, this was all of the love they have for each other being expressed in this moment. 

After they finished, Clarke turned to him. 

"You've loved me that long?" She asks. 

Bellamy nods. "I've loved you that long, and I'll continue to love you for eons, Clarke Griffin." 

"I'll love you for eons too, Bellamy Blake." 

* * *

After spending a few more hours in bed, Bellamy told Clarke he had to start getting ready to meet with the college board at 'Sanctum University'. He got his acceptance letter a few weeks ago, and is going today for a few last touches on his enrollment. Clarke was so happy when Bellamy decided he was staying in Arkadia for school. She knew he had to because of Octavia, but still; it's nice to know that your boyfriend won't be leaving to go to the other side of the world any time soon. With graduation only a couple days away, there was still a lot to get done. 

Once Bellamy and Clarke got dressed, and had breakfast, he kissed her goodbye, said bye to Octavia and Raven, and went to go leave. When he opened the door Wells was standing there, looking like he was about to knock. 

"Oh, hey." Wells says, looking kinda nervous. 

"Hey man, you here for Clarke?" Bellamy asks, stepping aside to let him in. 

"Yeah, I found some of her dads stuff in my house and I wanted to give it to her.." Wells says sadly. 

"Oh wow.. hold on." Bellamy says. 

He walks over to Clarke and pulls her aside. 

"Baby, Wells said he found some of your dads stuff... do you want me to stay and look at it with you? I can reschedule my meeting.." 

"No Bell it's okay. Go to the meeting. I'll be okay. I promise. I love you." She says peppering kisses along his face. 

"I love you too baby." He says. 

He walks back to wells, and tells him he can go in his room with Clarke for privacy. 

"Call me if anything happens okay? I wanna be there for her if she needs me." Bellamy says. 

"Of course; you'll be the first one I call." Wells says. 

The two boys exchange a glance, and Bellamy leaves. 

  
  


* * *

Clarke and Wells sit on Bellamy's bed, and Clarke decides to first tell Wells about what happened with her mom. She tells him everything, from the drugs to the physical and emotional abuse. She shows Wells the bruises and he cries with her for a little while. 

After the emotional moment the two best friends shared, Wells starts to tell clarke about the reason he's here. 

"I was looking through some boxes in our attic. I was hoping to find some old pictures of us so that I could bring it here and embarrass you by showing it to Bellamy. But when I opened the box I found a bunch of letters. I don't even know how they got in my house because— Clarke they're all addressed to you; from your dad." 

Clarke looks at him shocked. "What? How— why?" 

"I don't know. Here." He says, hanging her a smaller box filled with a bunch of letters. He was right, they were all addressed to her, in her dads sloppy handwriting. 

Her dad normally had really nice handwriting, but when he was in a rush, his nice calligraphy turned Into chicken scratch. 

There were so many letters, all labeled with a specific time on when to open them. 

_ "Open on your birthday!"  _

_ "Open when you go on your first date." _

_ "Open on your graduation day!"  _

_ "Open on your first day of college!"  _

_ "Open on your wedding day.."  _

Clarke felt the tears in her eyes, as she smiled at the letters. But the smile diminished as fear crept into her body. Why would he write these letters? It's almost as if he knew he wouldn't be there to experience all of these things with her...

"I found this one on the top. It says to open this one first." Wells says, handing her a letter. 

Clarke took it and braced herself for what she was going to read. She took a deep breath, and opened the letter. 

_ Clarke, if you are reading this, it means you have become suspicious like I did about Jaha. Jaha is working with Alie; a drug lord, for a drug that will take away peoples mind. While I plan on going to the police with this information, I don’t think I will live long enough to do so. If you are reading this, it means I am dead. The thing you need to know is that  _

_ Jaha did it. _

_ I hate to put this on you, Princess, but he has to go down. Take this letter, and the documents and receipts attached to the police. Be careful, and quiet about this. Don’t let him know that you know like I did.  _

_ I love you Clarke.  _

_ -Dad _

  
  
  


Clarke sobbed as she read the letter. 

"He knew he was going to die... he— he knew!" Clarke says sobbing harder. 

"What? Clarke what are you talking about?" Wells asks frantically. 

"I'm calling Bellamy." 

"NO! Wells NO. Don't call him, he CANT know about this!" Clarke says. 

"Clarke you're scaring me. What's going on?" 

Clarke hands him the letter and tells him to read. The moment he sees what's on the paper, his face is drained of all color. 

"My— my dad... Clarke I'm so sorry. I knew something was going on, but I never expected this." Wells says crying. 

"Wells this isn't your fault. But you cannot tell Bellamy. This isn't the first time I've been made aware of this. Your father threatened me, and sent me a photo of Bellamy as a threat. Bellamy cannot know about this okay! It'll do nothing but put him in danger and I can't have that." 

Wells nods. "What do we do?" 

"We need to do what my dad said. We need to take this to the cops." Clarke says. 

The moment they both stand up to leave, Wells' phone starts to beep. 

"Is someone calling you?" Clarke asks. 

"No, my phone has never made this sound before Clarke..." Wells says, his voice fearful. 

They looked at the phone, and both of their hearts drop when they see the red blinking light through the camera. 

His phone was bugged. 

A text appears on the screen seconds later. It's from Jaha, and all it says is: 

_ "I know"  _

* * *

  
  


Bellamy arrives at Sanctum University, and walks through the doors. He goes to the front desk and tells the clerk his name, and she tells him to wait in the waiting room, and that the dean will be meeting with him shortly. Bellamy nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

When he got his acceptance to this school, Bellamy was overjoyed. This was one of the best colleges in the state, and had an amazing history program. It also meant a lot to him that the school was close enough to his house, to where he wouldn't have to be far from Octavia or Clarke. He smiled to himself as he thought about his life. He never would have thought that he would be lucky enough to have the best girlfriend. She was perfect, and he didn't feel like he deserved her. No one really did. She was the best of all of them. He hopes that Clarke will choose to come to school here too. He knows that it'll be a few years till she's in college; 2 to be exact, but he didn't care. He was just that excited for their future. 

"Bellamy?" He hears a voice say behind him. He turns his head and sees Echo. 

He tries to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He's fully aware now that Echo has a thing for him. But he was with Clarke, and he tried his best to make Echo understand that. He hasn't seen her since Clarke's birthday party. 

"Echo, what are you doing here?" He asks. 

She comes and sits next to him, "I'm starting college here in the fall. How bout you?" She asks. 

"I am too, I'm here for my final enrollment meeting with the dean." He says.

"That's awesome! I'm here for that same reason actually. What are you planning on majoring in?" She asks. 

"History. Classics and all that. You?" 

"Would it be crazy if I said the same thing?" She laughs. 

"Wow that's— that's quite the coincidence." Bellamy says laughing. 

"It is. How's Clarke doing?" She asks. 

"Clarke's doing good, she's back at the house actually." Bellamy says. Wanting to make sure Echo understands that they are still; very much together. 

"Ah well, I'll respect your relationship then. It's no secret I'm into you, but I don't dig cheaters and I'm not planning on being the other woman so, friends?" Echo asks. 

"Yeah, sure. Friends." Bellamy says. 

At that moment the clerk tells Bellamy that the dean is ready to see him now. 

Bellamy stands up and waves to Echo as he walks into the office. 

"Mr. Blake, hello. Have a seat." 

Bellamy smiled and sits down across from the man. 

"Hello Mr. Jaha." Bellamy says, a beat, then, "uh this may seem like an odd question but, any relation to a Wells Jaha?" Bellamy asks. 

"Why yes, that's my son. Are you friends?" He asks. 

"Kinda. He's my girlfriends best friend from childhood. Obviously you know my girlfriend. Clarke Griffin." Bellamy says proudly. 

"Ah! So you're the boyfriend she speaks so highly of?" Jaha says smirking. 

Bellamy can feel something off about this conversation but he shakes his head and ignores it. 

"I guess so." Bellamy says laughing. "Though she's actually the better half of this relationship." 

Jaha lets out a laugh. 

"Jake would have liked you." 

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I'm just sad I never got the chance to meet him." Bellamy says. 

"As am I, Mr. Blake. So, let's get this meeting started. I wanted to start out by letting you know that I am the new dean of this school. I took over a few weeks ago because Russel; the old dean fell ill. I actually am an alumni from this school, so it wasn't very hard to become dean. Though I am a business man, education has always been very important to me, and that is why your application stood out to me. You are clearly a very dedicated student, and I admire your love for history. I think you'll be a very good addition to this school." 

"Thank you, that means a lot, Mr. Jaha." Bellamy says. 

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing more of you, Mr Blake." 

"Me too." Bellamy says. 

Before Jaha can say anything else, his phone starts to beep. It's an odd sound, nothing like Bellamy has ever heard before. Jaha looks at the phone, and steps out of the room to listen to whatever was on there. Bellamy could see anger form on his face. It was the kind of anger that looked dangerous. 

Bellamy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Moments later, Jaha came back in. 

"Sorry about that, I just found out that someone is in possession of some very important papers of mine." He says. 

"I'm so sorry. That sounds serious. I could go?" Bellamy says gesturing towards the door. 

"Well that might be for the best. We don't have much of anything else to go over anyways. I accepted you to this school for a reason Bellamy." Jaha says. 

Bellamy feels like there may be a lot more to unpack in that statement, but he doesn't know why. 

"Before you go, do you mind taking a picture with me so I could send it to Clarke? I'd love to surprise her." Jaha asks. 

Bellamy smiled and nods, taking a quick picture with the man. 

"Thank you, Clarke is going to be very surprised to see this!" Jaha says excitement lacing his voice. 

"Well I'll do anything to make Clarke happy." Bellamy says. 

"Have a nice day, Mr Jaha." Bellamy says exiting the room. 

"Oh I will Mr Blake... I will."

♕♡♚


	42. Chapter Forty One

♕♡♚

_**"I know."** _

Wells and Clarke both inhale sharply as they look at the message before them. 

"He bugged your phone Wells! He fucking knows I have these letters! What the fuck do we do?" Clarke panics. 

Wells looks around the room, and then throws his phone on the ground, and shatters it. 

"What are you doing??" Clarke asks.

"We have to destroy the bug Clarke! He can't hear what we are planning to do next!" Wells exclaims. 

Clarke nods and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When she comes back, she pours it all over the phone. 

"Just in case." Clarke says. 

Wells sighs, and sits down on Bellamy's bed. 

"I can't believe this Clarke. My dad— my dads a criminal. I can't go back there. I won't!" 

"You don't have to Wells, we will figure something out okay? Let's just take a second and breathe." Clarke says, resting her hand on her friends shoulder. 

"Okay. Okay." Wells says. 

"He knows I have these. What am I gonna do now?" Clarke asks. 

Before Wells can answer, Clarke's phone buzzes. She looks at the phone and sees that it's from an unknown number. She exchanges a look with Wells, and takes a deep breath as she opens the message. 

Clarke's heart stops. It's a photo of Jaha and Bellamy. Together. How is this even possible? 

"Wells... it's a photo of your dad.. and Bellamy. How?" Clarke asks her voice shaking. 

Wells looks at the phone. 

"Is Bellamy planning on going to sanctum university?" Wells asks. 

Clarke nods, "what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Because my father is the new dean of admissions... he got the job a few weeks ago. This photo was taken in his new office."

"Bellamy got his acceptance letter a few weeks ago..." Clarke says, shaking. 

"Oh my god... do you think this was planned?" Wells asks. 

"I don't know! Fuck I don't know anything anymore! What do we do?" 

"We need to bring these to the police Clarke. Now. If my father planned Bellamy's acceptance that means he's in a lot more danger. I can't even believe this. I don't even know who he is anymore..." 

"I'm sorry Wells. We will get through this. Nothing can happen to Bellamy." 

"I know Clarke. I know how much he means to you."

Clarke nods, but when she stands up her phone starts ringing. The same unknown number that texted her the photo, flashing across her screen. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Clarke asks through gritted teeth. 

"Ah miss griffin, that is no way to speak to your elders..." Jaha says. 

"Stay away from Bellamy." Clarke says. 

"I will, as long as you give me what I want. You have something that belongs to me, and I expect to get it back." 

"Nothing that I have, belongs to you Jaha. Nothing." 

"Clarke, you listen to me. Bellamy is a kind boy, smart. I don't want to hurt him. So as long as you give me what I want, nothing will happen to him. You have until tomorrow at noon to give me back those letters." Jaha says, and then hangs up the phone. 

Clarke closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. 

"What did he say Clarke?" 

"He said I have until tomorrow at noon, to give him the letters." 

"What's tomorrow at noon?" Wells asks. 

"Bellamy's graduation." Clarke says. 

"Then we will go to the police now. Let's go." Wells says. 

When they walk out the door of Bellamy's bedroom, they see Bellamy walk in the front door. 

"Hey baby! Hey Wells, I actually just got back from my meeting and you'll never guess who I just met." He says smiling. 

"My father?" Wells says. 

"Uh.. yeah. I guess he sent that picture already." Bellamy laughs. 

He glances between Clarke and Wells. They both look nervous, like he just caught them in the act or something. 

"Is everything okay?" Bellamy asks, his heart picking up the pace a little bit. 

"Yes, everything is fine. Me and Wells just have to go somewhere for a bit." Clarke says. 

Bellamy's heart is pounding now. He knows nothing is going on between them. Clarke wouldn't cheat. But he can't help but feel scared and jealous. But he can't let Clarke see that. 

"Um... okay. Yeah. Where?" Bellamy asks. 

Clarke opens her mouth to respond, but then Octavia storms into the living room.

"Thank god you're home!" She says wrapping her arms around Bellamy. 

He looks at her confused. "I'm honored that you missed me so much." 

Octavia rolls her eyes. "No you idiot. The town is on lockdown until tomorrow morning. Apparently there was criminal activity near the next town, so the police department put Arkadia on lockdown for our safety. No one is allowed in or out of their homes until morning." 

Clarke's heart stopped. She looks at Wells in a panic. 

"Oh, well I guess you guys can't go anywhere then." Bellamy says. 

When Clarke looks at him, she can see relief in his eyes. She follows Bellamy's gaze and sees his eyes rest on Wells. Bellamy looks tense. Clarke knows now that he has the wrong idea. 

"Bell.." Clarke says, but gets cut off with the sound of a text. 

She looks at her phone. Jaha.

_ "Game on."  _

* * *

Wells pulls Clarke into the next room and closes the door behind him. 

"This was my dad wasn't it? He knew you were gonna go to the cops, so he made it so you couldn't. You're going to miss the deadline if you don't give him the letters Clarke." 

"Don't you think I know that?? I can't give him these letters! This is the one thing that gives my father justice I can't let him get away with it!" Clarke says. 

"So what are you going to do then?" 

"I'm still going to go to the cops. But I'll have to do it after Bell graduates. That's the only time I'll have to do it. Bellamy will be okay as long as he stays in a public place. Jaha can't do anything to him at the graduation considering it's in the middle of the day and the whole town will be there. We just need to make sure he stays out in the open. It'll be okay." Clarke says. 

Wells wraps his arms around Clarke in comfort. 

"It's gonna be okay Clarke." He whispers into her hair. 

Bellamy chooses this moment to walk into the room. Clarke and Wells separate and they both look at him. 

"What's going on?" Bellamy asks. Fear in his voice and eyes. 

"Nothing Bell, I'm okay." Clarke says quickly. 

Bellamy looks at her skeptically. 

"She's just sad because you're graduating tomorrow and you won't be going to the same school with her anymore." Wells says. 

Clarke looks at him and gives him a thankful smile. Now more than ever, Bellamy can't find out about this. 

"Baby, I'm not leaving though. I'm still gonna be with you." Bellamy says stepping forward and wrapping Clarke in his arms tightly. 

Clarke rolls her eyes amused because she can feel Bellamy's jealously. 

"I know Bell. But still, this is a chapter in our lives ending." 

Bellamy kisses Clarke's forehead. 

"But we still have forever Clarke." He says. 

"Yeah, I guess we do." She says kissing his lips. 

"So I'm gonna set up another mattress for you Wells. In the living room. Hope that works for you." Bellamy says with a tight smile. 

"Yeah that works." Wells says. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at the two boys. 

Unaware of what tomorrow will bring...

♕♡♚


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Book One! 
> 
> This book will be continued into a sequel called Exhale! Keep your eyes out for it!

♕♡♚

_**The next morning comes quickly**_ , and Clarke is woken up by a very eager Bellamy. 

"Babyyyy wake up now please. Wake up. I'm graduating in 4 hours we gotta go" Bellamy says shaking Clarke's sleeping body. 

Clarke rolls over and takes in his face. She will do whatever it takes for him. He will be okay as long as she hurry's with getting all of the evidence to the police after his graduation. 

"I'm up, I'm up. Let's hurry and make breakfast I'm starving." Clarke says jumping out of the bed. 

"Hey hey come back really quick." Bellamy says. 

She walks back to the bed and stands between his legs, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. 

"I love you so much Clarke. You know that?" Bellamy asks. 

"I do know that. And I love you too." She says leaning down to kiss him. 

He returns the kiss eagerly, and tries to make it deeper but Clarke pulls away. 

"Nuh uh Mr. Blake, no funny business, we have a schedule to keep." Clarke says as she bites playfully on his bottom lip. 

"Mmm keep doing that and I might just mess around and make you Mrs. Blake." Bellamy says squeezing her hips. 

"Uh excuse me, we are definitely going to be the Griffin- Blake's. We are a hyphenating couple!" Clarke says blushing. 

"Whatever the hell you want baby." Bellamy says kissing her one last time before standing up to go make the food. 

* * *

"Finally you whores are awake." Murphy says from the living room. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house right now man?" Bellamy says shaking his head. 

"Because we are graduating today you ass, and I want the big breakfast you always make on special occasions." Murphy replies. 

"Ooo hey Murphy! How's it feel to be outta high school?" Clarke asks. 

"Hey Griffin, feels pretty damn good. Too bad you won't experience it for another few years little one." Murphy says.

"Don't call me little one, you dick." Clarke laughs. 

"Clarke! Can I borrow your hair iron?? My hair looks like a fucking mess—." Raven says walking into the room, and stopping at the sight of Murphy. 

Murphy looks at her and smiles slightly. 

"Hey." He says. 

"Hi." 

Clarke and Bellamy look between the two of their friends, then back and each other and smirk. Yeah, that's definitely going to be a thing. 

Clarke helps the girls get ready while Bellamy and Murphy mess around in the kitchen as they cook. Wells decided to just stay in the living room by himself. Clarke assumes it's because he needs time to wrap his head around everything going on with his father. 

This is all just a huge mess. 

* * *

Time passed by quickly, and before everyone knew it; it was time for the graduation. 

Clarke was excited for her friends, and for Bellamy. This was the start of their lives. Clarke didn't want to let anything get in the way of this moment. 

They took their seats in the audience, and took pictures of everything around them. 

"I can't believe Bell is graduating Clarke." Octavia says with tears in her eyes. 

"I know. Both of our boyfriends are gonna be in college next year Tavia. Isn't that wild??" Clarke says. 

Octavia nods and laughs with Clarke. 

"Can I sit here?" 

Clarke and Octavia turn to see Echo standing with a camera in her hands. 

"Look, I know we got off to an iffy start but Bellamy and I are friends. We're gonna be going to the same college next year so I figured I should make friends with his sister and.. his girlfriend." Echo says. 

Before Octavia could lose her mind, Clarke interrupts. 

"Yeah I guess you can sit here." 

Octavia whips her head to look at Clarke. "Bro what the fuck??" Octavia whispers.

"It's fine Tavia. Promise." Clarke whispers back. 

Octavia just rolls her eyes and leans back in the seat. 

Once the graduation starts, it doesn't take long for Bellamy's name to be called. 

"Bellamy Blake! Bellamy plans to go to Sanctum University, and major in History and the classics!"

Clarke, Octavia, and to their dismay; Echo, all stand up and applaud. Bellamy's eyes find Clarke's in the crowd, and he mouths an "I love you" to her. She mouths it back to him and smiles. 

* * *

Once the graduation is over, Octavia and Clarke run to go find their friends. Octavia hugs Bellamy first, then Raven, and then throws herself in Lincoln's arms. 

Bellamy comes up to Clarke and hugs her, picking her up and spinning her around while they both laugh. 

"Congratulations graduate!" Clarke says tugging at his cap. 

"Thanks baby. Do I get a reward?" Bellamy asks smirking. 

"Other than that diploma? Greedy." Clarke teases. 

Bellamy leans in to kiss Clarke but is stopped when Wells runs up and grabs Clarke's arm lightly. 

"Clarke can we talk please??" Wells says. 

Clarke could tell it was urgent. She nods and looks at Bellamy. 

"I'll see you at the house in a little while babe. Why don't you go to lunch with everyone and I'll just meet you guys later for the party?" Clarke says. 

Bellamy stands there, and she can tell he's disappointed. 

"I guess... I'll see you soon though, right?" Bellamy asks. 

"Yes of course." She says kissing his cheek. "See you." 

And she runs off with Wells. 

Bellamy stands there and looks at the ground. 

"I love you" he says even though she's already halfway across the field. 

* * *

"Thank you for that Wells, I know that was the only way Bellamy wouldn't insist I stayed." Clarke says as they get to her car. 

"I know I know. We gotta hurry up and get to the police station." Wells says. 

They get to Clarke's car but stop abruptly when they see something resting inside her windshield wipers. 

Clarke walks forward and picks up the envelope. 

When she opens it she gasps and starts to sob. 

"Holy shit!" She cries. 

Wells takes the papers from her hand and lets out a gasp of his own. 

The envelope is filled with photos... of Kane. He was beaten to a pulp... on the back of the photos there is a message. 

_ Clarke, you missed the deadline. I assume you were trying to call my bluff. Don't worry, he's still alive. Marcus was a good friend of mine. A coma is bad enough for him. Let this be a warning to show you that I'm not messing around. I want those letters in 1 hour. If you don't give them to me... I'll make sure Bellamy gets a fate worse than a coma. _

"Clarke—" 

"I'm giving him the letters. He tried to kill Marcus Wells!!! What the fuck else am I going to do??" Clarke says panicked. 

"We go to the cops, Bellamy is fine he's with friends nothing will happen to him!" Wells says. 

As if Wells could predict what would happen, Clarke gets a text. 

She looks at her phone and sees a picture of all her friends, then another of just Bellamy. A text followed right after: 

_ This looks really cozy. Would be a shame if that was ruined. 45 minutes left clarke. Choose wisely.  _

"Bellamy isn't fucking safe Wells! Look at this!! As long he's in my life he's at risk. I'm giving your dad the letters. And— and I need to do whatever it takes to protect Bellamy." Clarke says crying. 

"What Clarke?? No way. Just go to the cops!" Wells shouts. 

"I fucking can't! He has people watching Bellamy like a hawk! He beat my step father into a fucking coma! He isn't messing around! I'm giving him the letters... and I need Bellamy far away from me. I need them all far away." 

"Clarke—" 

"NO! IM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE ELSE GET HURT!" Clarke says, getting into her car quickly and driving away towards the Jaha house. 

* * *

Clarke pulls into the Jaha's driveway, grabs the box of letters and storms into the house. 

"Jaha you fucking ass hole, I'm here! Take the fucking letters!" Clarke screams. 

"Now that isn't the proper way to address someone in their own home, is it?" Jaha says. 

"I don't care. Take the fucking letters, and leave the people I love alone." Clarke chokes out. 

"Tsk tsk now Clarke, you know I can't do that." He says ripping the box out of her hands. 

"What?" 

"You are a very important asset. Now that Marcus is... out of commission, I need you. It's your fault anyway. If you would have listened to me the first time none of this would be happening." Jaha says shaking his head. 

"That isn't true! I'm giving you the letters that's all the fucking proof! You don't need me, you can leave us alone." Clarke cries. 

"It's not about needing you Clarke, it's about wanting. I want you to do whatever I fucking say. Unless you want to end up like your father? Or maybe like your mother? So doped up on drugs because she couldn't handle the loss of her one true love..." 

Clarke's mind flashes to Bellamy. 

"You stay away from him." Clarke demands. 

"Clarke, that is entirely up to you. I think you know deep down what you must do." He says pushing her towards the door. 

"Thank you for the letters Miss Griffin. I'll be seeing you real, real soon." He says, as he closes the door. 

Clarke sinks to her knees and cries. She cries for her father, her mother, Marcus, and most of all Bellamy. Because every moment he is in her life, is a moment where he's in danger. 

When Clarke finally gets herself together, it's dark outside. She stands up and gets in her car, and starts to drive to the Blake house. She knows what she has to do, even if it kills her. 

She has to make it convincing. She has to say the one thing that will make Bellamy truly believe her. She hates herself for it. 

But she will do anything to protect Bellamy. 

* * *

Bellamy waits on his front porch for Clarke. She should have been here hours ago. Bellamy can't help but feel the jealousy rise up his gut again. She's been with Wells for hours. Bellamy looks at the promise ring he got her in his hands. 

It's not an engagement ring, not yet. It's a promise, a promise that he will become worthy enough to be her husband one day. He knew since the second they started dating that he wanted her forever. 

When he sees her car pull up to the house he feels relieved. She steps out of the car, Wells no where in sight. Bellamy runs up to her. 

"Thank god, I was starting to get worried— what's wrong? Princess were you crying??" He asks, stepping closer to her. 

Clarke steps away from his touch, and Bellamy recoils. 

"Don't Bellamy." Clarke says. 

Bellamy's heart starts racing. 

"Clarke? What's going on..?" Bellamy asks. 

"This has to end now Bellamy." Clarke says face void of expression. 

Bellamy feels his heart drop. 

"What do you mean? What has to end?" He says reaching for her, but she steps back again. 

Tears start to form in Bellamy's eyes. 

"Us. We have to stop. I'm breaking up with you Bellamy. It's over." 

"Clarke— no. No. What is this about? Is this about your mom? Baby I'm here! Just move in with me! I'm not going far for college and we still have the whole summer before I have to leave. We can figure this out—" 

"No Bellamy it's over. This was never going to last." Clarke says, tears falling down her face. 

Bellamy feels his heart constricting. 

"What are you talking about?? Clarke, baby, look. Look!" He says as he pulls the promise ring from his pocket. 

"I got you a promise ring! I got this so that you'll know that no matter what I'm not going anywhere! I'm so in love with you Clarke, this is forever. Remember? We are gonna spend eons together Clarke! Please baby just—" 

"I'm in love with Wells!" Clarke yells. 

Bellamy stands there, his heart shattering. 

"Wh— what?" Bellamy says, tears falling down his face. 

"I don't love you, I love Wells. That's why we were gone all day. I was with him." Clarke says, voice breaking. 

Bellamy takes a sharp breath, and looks at the ground. His heart is racing, it hurts. He feels like he can't breathe. 

"You— you told me I had nothing to worry about..." Bellamy says wrecked. 

"I thought you didn't. But things just happened. This is what I want Bellamy, I'm sorry." Clarke chokes out. 

Bellamy feels everything inside him shatter. He feels like his whole world just crashed down on him. He feels numb, empty. 

"Whatever the hell you want, Clarke." He says as he walks away into his Jeep, slamming the door and driving towards the nearest bar. 

* * *

When Clarke watches Bellamy leave, she falls to the ground and lets out a heartbreaking scream. This is the most pain she's ever felt in her life. But she had to do it. She needed to protect him. She can't let anything happen to him because of her. She was going to try and fix this Jaha problem. She was going to find another way to get him to rot in prison for the rest of his life, and she was going to win Bellamy back. She can't lose him forever. She wont. 

* * *

When he gets there, he gets older women to buy him so many drinks so that he won't feel anything. Clarke was his world and he lost her. Just like he lost everything. He doesn't want to feel. He wants everything to stop hurting so fucking much. 

Since he's too drunk to drive, he gets a cab and goes to the one place he knows will help him try to forget. 

He pulls into the driveway of this house and knocks on the door. 

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?"

"Echo... help me forget. I don't fucking care what we do, just I don't want to feel this anymore." 

Echo steps aside and lets him walk inside the house. 

Bellamy looks at her, and she looks back at him. 

Bellamy gets inside, and kicks the door shut. Whatever happening inside, remains a mystery. 

♕♡♚

  
  


———————————

END OF BOOK ONE

———————————


End file.
